Una vida muy agitada
by Gulugoba
Summary: Todos han llevado una vida normal durante 5 años, los niños ya no son niños, y ahora comparten las aventuras... (y problemas) que les trae la vida... una vida muy agitada... Rating M por violencia, lenguaje y ya saben que XD secuela de "Vida nueva, nuevas aventuras"
1. ¡solo fue una broma!

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Parece que la secuela fue después de 2 horas de arduo trabajo creativo XD….**

**Esta secuela, quiero que le dé un poco más de historia a los hijos de Blu, Perla, Gustave y Catherine…..**

**Agradezco a todos los que me han seguido y apoyado!**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Prólogo: ¡solo fue una broma!**

Ya han pasado 5 años desde los eventos de "Nueva vida, y nuevas aventuras"….

Howard, estaba en la cima de una montaña, que incluso rebasaba las nubes…..

"y este es…. Un espécimen de Falco Peregrinus en estado salvaje" -dijo Howard, fingiendo voz de documental de animal planet- "El halcón peregrino prepara sus instrumentos para comenzar la cacería…."

Howard tenía 5 años, era lo que en humanos sería un chico de 10 a 12 años, al igual que Catherine, el usaba lentes rectangulares, con un marco amarillo….

Xavier… ya tenía 12 años, ya era un adulto, aunque a pesar de ser un halcón, no rebaso los 30 cm de estatura, por lo que incluso era casi un centímetro más bajo que sus padres, tenía mucho cariño por su hermano, y seguían viviendo en la misma mansión…..

Ambos, habían aprendido muchas cosas de sus padres, y habían hecho sus propios prototipos he inventos, Xavier, estaba atornillando algo en una pequeña mesa que habían instalado en la cima de la montaña, y se había dado cuenta de la broma de su hermano.

"El halcón Peregrino… ¡ataca al guacamayo spix de alas doradas!" -dijo Xavier, antes de correr a Howard y tirarlo al suelo por medio de un ataque de cosquillas-

"JAJA, AY NO NO ¡YA!" -dijo Howard entre risas-

"jejeje…. ¿ya estás listo?" -pregunto Xavier-

-recuperándose de las risas- "claro… ¿y tú?"

"en teoría si" -dijo Xavier-

Después de unos minutos, estaban volando dentro de un avión entre las montañas…

"Bien, parece que tu "Hughes 1" funciona a la perfección" -dijo Xavier, refiriéndose al avión-

"espera…. Es el primer diseño que hago yo solito…. Bueno, rediseño" -el avión, era un rediseño del **(inserte nombre épico en ingles con números aquí) **de Gustave- "quería que fuera como un caza, pero también que pudiera llevar carga, aún falta la parte del caza"

El "Hughes 1" era considerablemente más pequeño que el avión privado que Gustave había usado antes, solo tenía la cabina del piloto, y la bodega de carga detrás, que se abría por una rampa.

"¡Hey, ponme sobre eso!" -dijo Xavier, señalando unas montañas que estaban bastante juntas, haciendo un gran camino de obstáculos, con ramas de árboles, y piedras que unían ambas montañas- "también puede pasar el avión"

"Xavi, ¿estás seguro? ¿No deberíamos probarlo primero en campo abierto?" -pregunto Howard-

"Howie" -así le decían de cariño- "piloteas mejor que muchos humanos adultos, y además diseñaste este avión, podemos hacerlo" -dijo mientras se ponía una especie de chaleco negro, con un pequeño paquete plástico, perecido a una mochila detrás, de igual forma, tenía un especie de arnés que se iba desde esa mochila a la punta de las alas-

-suspiro- "si tú lo dices" -Howard se quedó estático sobre la posición indicada- "Charles"

"¿sí?"

"registra, prueba doble de prototipo "Hughes 1"…." -dijo Howard-

"y traje de vuelo avanzado" -dijo Xavier-

"¿Qué hace específicamente?" -pregunto Howard-

"da asistencia extra durante el vuelo, según mis cálculos, debería poder frenar en seco y dar giros más cerrados, pero, mejor ve de que se trata…." -dijo Xavier, antes de acercarse al borde de la rampa de la bodega, y lanzarse de espaldas-

P.H "ok…. Puedo hacerlo" -pensó Howard, antes de apagar los motores y caer en picada hacia las montañas-

De igual forma, Xavier tenía una postura aerodinámica, cayendo en picada junto al avión...

"ya casi….." -dijo Xavier por un comunicador- "¡ya!"

En ese momento, Xavier extendió las alas y comenzó a volar a través de los obstáculos, Howard, activo los motores y seguía a Xavier, evitando los obstáculos con habilidad.

"UUUUHHUUUUUU" -grito Xavier, haciendo eco en las montañas- "¿De cuánto fue ese giro?"

"51 grados" -respondió Charles-

"¡Genial!"

"¡y el Hughes 1 si tiene capacidad acrobática!" -dijo Howard-

Xavier, se distrajo, se metió a una nube de niebla, que evito que pudiera ver de lejos.

"¿Dónde estás?" -pregunto Howard-

"no lo…. ¡MIERDA!" -Grito Xavier, que al salir de la niebla, se dirige directamente a una pared de roca- "¡ALERONES!"

La mochila de la espalda de Xavier, desplego los alerones…..

"¿Xavi? ¡Xavier!" -grito Howard, ya que Xavier se había callado- "¡XAVIER NO ME DEJES!"

-respirando agitadamente y tosiendo- "cof.. Cof, me saco el aire, recuérdame acolchonarlo ¿sí?" -dijo Xavier, en tono de broma, el golpe del freno, había dado un fuerte golpe en su pecho-

"¡estás loco!" -dijo Howard, tranquilizándose-

"Tal vez hermanito, tal vez" -dijo Xavier mientras volvía a meterse al avión- "todo funciona perfectamente"

"si, pero creo que los sensores están fallando" -dijo Howard, que ya había salido de esas montañas, y volaba con poca velocidad-

"¿Por qué lo dices?" -pregunto Xavier-

"dice que hay un objeto enfre…." -dijo Howard, pero hubo una turbulencia, y el avión no avanzaba-

"¿pero qué?"

Justo frente a ellos, apareció el gran avión de Gustave, que había quitado el camuflaje, en el hangar, estaban Gustave y Catherine, con una mirada molesta, viendo hacia la cabina del otro avión, donde Xavier y Howard, solo soltaron una risilla nerviosa.

"¡Howard y Xavier Hegewisch!" -grito Catherine molesta- "¡que les dijimos de hacer este tipo de cosas!"

Howard activo el altavoz del avión.

"des…. ¿desde cuándo están mirando?" -pregunto Howard-

"¡desde su "experimento"!" -grito Gustave- "por cierto…. ¡buen trabajo!"

"este…. Gracias" -dijo Xavier-

"¡pero no se salvan del regaño!" -dijo Catherine-

"¡soy mayor de edad! ¡Ya no puedes hacer eso!" -dijo Xavier-

"van a meter el avión en este hangar, y regresaremos a la mansión" -ordeno Gustave-

"¿no podemos volarlo a casa?" -dijo Howard-

"Uno….." -Catherine comenzó a contar-

"lo diré de nuevo, ¡soy mayor de edad!"

"dos….."

"ya vamos mamá" -dijeron Xavier y Howard, antes de meter el avión a la bodega del gran avión-

Llegaron a la mansión, y sus padres les dieron un laaargo sermón sobre no hacer cosas peligrosas, aunque no los castigaban, los sermones eran muy largos y tortuosos, Xavier, aunque ya era mayor, no podía con…. Su madre y sus regaños.

Mientras tanto…..

Una guacamaya azul, estaba en un antro, que había sido abierto hace unos meses cerca del club de Nico y Pedro, la mayoría iba al club, y cuando cerraban, seguían la fiesta en el antro, que era bastante menos "para la familia" que el club.

"buff…. ¡que guapo estas!" -dijo la guacamaya, que ya estaba bastante ebria-

"¡Carla! Soy Tiago ¡soy tu hermano!" -dijo Tiago, que estaba sentado, le había llegado la madurez un poco antes que a su hermana, ya no era tan aventurero como cuando era pequeño, e intentaba no tomar alcohol-

Tenían 9 años, lo que sería unos jóvenes de 17-18 años…

"¿a si? bueno eso no te quita lo guapo" -continuo Carla, coqueteando con su propio hermano, ya había adelgazado, y era un ave bastante atractiva-

-suspiro- "creo que deberíamos volver a casa"

"¿¡Que!? Como crees, si apenas hip…. ¡la noche es joven!" -dijo Carla, se notaba que en serio había estado tomando- "¡Hey tu azulito! ¡Dame un beso!"

"ese es papá…. ¡¿PAPA?!" -dijo Tiago, al ver a Blu, entrando al lugar con cara de enojo-

"¡ustedes regresan a casa ahora mismo!" -grito Blu molesto-

"hip… ay papi, ¡diviértete! ¿Ya me das mi beso?" -dijo Carla, que no se daba cuenta que estaría mal besar a su padre-

Blu, no dijo nada y se llevó a la fuerza a Carla, no estaba tan enojado con Tiago, ya que no se había emborrachado.

Cuando llegaron al nido….

"Hip…. ¡hola mami! ¿Qué se siente no ser virg…?" -Tiago le tapó la boca, para que no dijera algo inapropiado-

"¡Carla! ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?" -dijo Perla, que estaba parada con las alas cruzadas cerca de la entrada del nido-

"que…. que hip…. ¡yo soy… la reina de…. Los…. grillos, morados, gigantes!" -dijo Carla, antes de caer inconsciente hacia atrás, y Tiago tuvo que cargarla en las alas-

"¡Oh Dios! La llevare a dormir, ¡buenas noches!" -dijo Tiago, antes de correr hacia la habitación, evitando a sus padres-

"esta conversación no ha terminado" -dijo Blu-

"mañana verán…" -dijo Perla-

Tiago, trago saliva y entro al cuarto, donde estaban las tres camas donde dormían….

"¿Dónde estaban?" -pregunto Bia, que estaba acostada leyendo, usaba lentes, con un marco verde-

-suspiro- "en el antro"

"¿ese que pusieron junto a el club? ¿Qué le paso a Carla?" -pregunto Bia, que no había ido con ellos, se había quedado leyendo en su cama, había heredado el lado nerd de Blu, y el gusto por los libros y la ciencia-

"muchos vodkas" -dijo Tiago, mientras recostaba a Carla en su cama- "Mamá y Papá van a matarnos" -dijo Tiago con cara de preocupación-

"dirás.. LOS van a matar" -dijo Bia burlonamente-

"si si a eso me refiero….. Buenas noches" -Tiago se acostó y comenzó a dormir-

"buenas noches, por cierto ¿Qué día es hoy?" -pregunto Bia-

"es.. Jueves" -dijo Tiago, que estaba algo asustado por el castigo que le esperaba-

"ósea que mañana es día de mascota ¡genial!" -exclamo Bia-

Tiago se quedó callado…

"¿Qué pasa? Siempre te emocionaba el viernes de mascota"

"si, solo que, probablemente este encerrado aquí varios días por llegar tarde, y Carla…. Ella sí que le va a ir mal jeje" -dijo Tiago bromeando-

"ven, ser "nerd" tiene sus ventajas jeje"

A la mañana siguiente…..

"mmmm me duele la cabeza" -dijo Carla mientras despertaba- "Tiago…. Hermanito….. TIAGO" -Tiago entro al cuarto, junto con Bia…

"¿Qué paso?... me duele la cabeza como no te imaginas"

"se llama resaca" -agrego Bia-

"tomaste como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta intentaste coquetear conmigo, y besar a papá"

Carla y Bia lo miraron sorprendidas…

"¿en serio? Dime que no me acosté con alguien" -dijo Carla-

"tranquila, no la cagaste tanto" -dijo Tiago-

"que alivio, bueno, voy a desayunar..."

"querrás decir cenar, son las 12 de la noche" -dijo Tiago-

"¡¿Qué?!"

"papá me dejo salir al viernes de mascota, pero mamá dijo que no saldré en una semana" -dijo Tiago algo triste- "y creo que lo tuyo será peor"

-Carla se levantó, cuando abrió la puerta de madera del cuarto, vio a sus padres, esperando con las alas cruzadas frente a la puerta…

"h… hola buenos días…. noches" -tartamudeo Carla-

"y bien… reina de los grillos morados gigantes, ¡que mierda estabas pensando!" -dijo Perla muy molesta-

Sus hermanos no quisieron intervenir…

"yo…. Este…." -tartamudeo Carla avergonzada-

"¡cómo se te ocurre! ¿Sabes lo que puede pasarte?" -regaño Blu-

"si papá… lo siento" -dijo Carla avergonzada-

"no saldrás en 2 semanas"

"¡pero mamá!"

"¡Hija! ¡Llegaste ebria y….! ¿No te drogaste verdad?" -pregunto Perla con preocupación-

"no mamá, yo no haría eso"

"es tonta, pero no tanto" -dijo Tiago-

"entonces… considérate afortunada" -dijo Blu- "¡y no se te ocurra volverlo a hacer!"

-suspiro- "dos semanas están bien" -dijo antes de volver a entrar a su cuarto y acostarse en la cama-

"crees que…. ¿fui muy dura? Después de todo…. Aún recuerdo una que otra borrachera de mi juventud" -dijo Perla una vez que estuvo sola con Blu-

"yo la iba a encadenar y amordazar en la cama" -bromeo Blu- "pero… dos semanas también es aceptable"

Perla le dirigió una mirada sarcástica y una sonrisa, estaba furiosa con Carla, pero Blu la alegraba.

Mientras…

Ya era de noche, Xavier solía dormir en el mismo cuarto que Howard, porque a Howard no le gustaba dormir solo…

"duerman bien… y por favor no quiero que vuelvan a hacer algo así de peligroso ¿oyeron?" -dijo Catherine, antes de salir-

"si mamá"

"si, eso fue peligroso…" -dijo Gustave, esperando que Catherine se alejara, cuando se alejó, levanto las primarias que serían sus pulgares…. Y sonrió- "no le hagan caso…. Solo no se maten ¿sí?" -susurro Gustave, que le enorgullecía que sus hijos crearan sus propios diseños-

En algún lado…...

Muchas empresas, desde que Gustave heredo la fortuna más grande de la humanidad, muchas empresas crearon divisiones de aves, y desgraciadamente, el gobierno también había creado, no solo organizaciones políticas, sino también militares, con aves entrenadas para matar.

"Necesitamos esta ave… viva…." -dijo un guacamayo verde, que soltaba un folder en una mesa-

"sabes… que lo mío no es conseguir presas vivas" -dijo una hembra halcón, con plumas grisáceas, ojos azules y una expresión indiferente- "¿para que lo quieres?"

"su nombre es "Gustave Hegewisch"" -dijo el guacamayo-

"¿de dónde es? ¿Ruso? ¿Francés? ¿Suizo?" -pregunto la halcón-

"es…. Brasi….Mexi….unidense" -dijo el guacamayo tartamudeando-

"¿Qué? No importa, ¿para que decías que lo quieren?"

"tenemos informes de que tiene avanzados conocimientos en varias ramas, sobre todo ingeniería, y su esposa, es opcional, pero se especializa en física y astronomía, necesitamos que creen armas avanzadas para el ejército, tenemos datos que comprueban varios cañones de aceleración magnética orbitales en su poder"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que cooperara?" -dijo la Halcón si pararse de su silla-

"pues… lo intentaremos por las buenas, luego por las malas, y si no funciona, entras tú, Jade…. Eres de las mejores asesinas de la agencia, ¿es tan difícil, hacer el trabajo a medias y no matarlo?, ¿tiene que ver con ese Hyr….?"

Jade, hizo un movimiento rápido y azoto la cabeza del guacamayo sobre la mesa…

"creí haber dicho que no se mencionaba el nombre "H" y el nombre "X"…." -dijo Jade bastante molesta- "eso fue solo un error"

"s…sí.." -dijo el guacamayo, después de que lo soltara- "iré con ellos inmediatamente, si eres necesitada te avisare"

En Rio….

Gustave, estaba probando un módulo de su brazalete…

"¿Qué se supone que hará eso?" -dijo Carla, Gustave llamo a Blu para que lo ayudara a probar, y Carla se ofreció a acompañarlos con el único objetivo de salir del nido un rato-

"tiene una batería nueva, un procesador más rápido y mejores sensores, en teoría, el camuflaje ya no solo será desaparecer, sino también cambiar de forma" -en ese momento, Gustave oprimió un botón, que proyecto hologramas sobre él y Carla, haciendo que cambiaran de imagen-

"Wow… ¡increíble!" -dijo Blu-

"¡sí!" -dijo Gustave, pero se vio raro una voz masculina con un rostro y cuerpo de hembra-

"jaja… me engañaría, siempre y cuando no hablara" -dijo Xavier-

"a mí me engañaría más, la cara de papá al darse cuenta que algo funciona" -dijo Howard, refiriéndose a la característica cara de satisfacción de Gustave-

En ese momento, Catherine salió de un cuarto, y se acercó a quien creía ella que era Gustave…

"hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás?" -dijo Catherine, que casi besa a Carla, pero esta hablo y Catherine se dio cuenta- "¿PERO QUE?"

Gustave le explico rápidamente…

"bien… solo diré que está muy bien hecho" -dijo burlándose de sí misma-

"Charles, haz una combinación aleatoria entre nosotros" -dijo Gustave- "puede cambiar a cualquiera en un rango de 10 metros"

Charles, cambio a Xavier con Gustave, a Carla con Catherine y Blu con Howard.

"¡esto debe ser genial para hacer bromas!" -exclamo Carla-

En ese momento, alguien toco el timbre…

"y creo que es el momento" -dijo Xavier, que se acercó a abrir la puerta-

A todos les pareció una buena idea, y se sentaron en un sillón, fingiendo sus personajes…

P.X "recuerda… eres Gustave Hegewisch"

Xavier abrió la puerta, y había varias aves con esmoquin…

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" -pregunto Xavier, fingiendo la voz de Gustave-

"¿es usted Gustave Hegewisch?"

"si, lo soy"

Todos se reían en el sillón.

"somos del gobierno, división de operaciones especiales de aves, necesitamos sus conocimientos, si no acepta por las buenas, nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza"

En ese momento, Xavier se asustó un poco…

"q… ¿Qué quieren que haga?"

"debe diseñar armamento para el ejército, tanto de aves como humano"

"¿y ayudar a que se maten? Claro que no" -contesto Xavier-

"por las malas será" -dijo el ave, antes de sacar una aguja, que le enterró en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente-

"¡Mierda hijo!" -Gustave, corrió hacia las aves-

"¡halcón!" -gritaron las aves, que comenzaron a disparar, por lo que Gustave tuvo que buscar cobertura-

"¡MIERDA!" -grito Blu, que también busco cobertura- "¿hija? ¡HIJA!"

"¡AUXILIO PAPÁ!" -grito Carla, dos aves se la estaban llevando, pensando que era Catherine-

"¡vámonos… ya!" -dijeron las aves, antes de subir a un auto negro-

"¡CARLA!" -grito Blu-

"¡XAVIER!" -grito Gustave-

En el auto….

Xavier, estaba esposado y en la cajuela del auto, Carla estaba amordazada y esposada, sus ojos denotaban pánico…

Al cerrar la cajuela, los hologramas no pudieron proyectarse y volvieron a estar como estaban...

"¿d.. Dónde estamos?" -pregunto Xavier mientras despertaba-

"¡mghgff!" -balbuceo Carla aterrada-

Carla tenía las alas esposadas atrás de la espalda, y también las garras amarradas, pero Xavier, tenía las alas esposadas adelante, por lo que pudo usar las primarias para quitarle el trapo de la boca.

"¡Auxilio!" -grito Carla mientras lloraba de pánico-

"Shhhh…" -dijo Xavier- "creo que nos conviene ser Gustave y Catherine"

Carla, intentaba dejar de llorar, lo más que logro fue solo sollozar, silenciosamente…

"Charles… ¿estás en ahí?" -susurro Xavier, a un brazalete parecido al de Gustave que traía puesto en la pata-

"no lo dejare señor"

"¿puedes ponernos de nuevo como Papá y Mamá?"

"claro señor"

"bien… cuando abran la cajuela, cambia la apariencia, y mantenla así hasta que yo te diga" -dijo Xavier-

"si señor"

"tranquila... no te asustes, si no nos han matado es por algo" -dijo Xavier a Carla-

"no…. No me.. No me dejes sola" -sollozo Carla-

"ya te dije que te calmes, tampoco es que tenga otro lado a donde ir" -dijo Xavier, intentando alegrar aunque sea un poco el momento-

Paso un largo rato, y llego el momento en el que abrieron la cajuela, Charles activo el camuflaje…

"valla, es bastante guapa ¿no crees?" -dijo una de las aves, mientras tomaba a Carla del cuello, y miraba el rostro de Catherine-

Cuando sacaron a Xavier, este, recordó las clases de defensa personal que Gustave le había dado, no había llegado a la parte de las patadas voladoras ninja, pero ya sabía pelear, además, no habían inmovilizado sus patas.

Xavier, dio un rodillazo y logro terminar encima de un ave, que comenzó a ahorcar con las esposas….

"¡Hey déjalo!" -grito el ave que sostenía a Carla- "déjalo…. O le vuelo los sesos"

Carla, volvió a llorar de terror, mientras el ave la sostenía del cuello y le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza, estas armas, eran exactamente iguales a las humanas, pero a escala para ser usadas por aves.

Xavier, no tuvo opción que dejarlo, el ave se levantó y golpeo a Xavier en el estómago, para luego empujarlo dentro de la base.

Llegaron con el mismo guacamayo verde que estuvo con Jade…

"aquí están…. Como vera fue "por las malas"" -dijo el ave-

"perfecto, encadénalos en el laboratorio, luego será el interrogatorio" -dijo el guacamayo-

Llevaron a Xavier y Carla a un laboratorio, estaba muy bien equipado, aunque el laboratorio de la mansión era mejor…

Los dejaron, amarrados a unas sillas, con las alas amarradas a los brazos de la silla, y las garras amarradas a las patas de la silla….

Carla, comenzaba a hiperventilarse….

-respirando rápidamente- "Oh Dios Dios Dios ¡van a matarnos! ¡Voy a morir!" -decía Carla con ojos vidriosos-

"¡tranquila! Mientras seamos Gustave Hegewisch y Catherine Halsey, no nos harán nada" -dijo Xavier-

"por… por ahora" -dijo Carla calmándose, pero a la vez preocupándose-

"es curioso"

"¿Qué?"

"que… ¡solo fue una broma!" -dijo Xavier, refiriéndose al mal momento para hacerse pasar por Gustave y Catherine-

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 1!**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que necesito un nombre para la nave de Gustave, y quería preguntar si había propuestas ;)….**

**¿Cuánto durara esta secuela? Ni idea, cuando crea que es el momento indicado de terminar**

**Gracias y Por favor dejen review!**


	2. Una idea valiente… Y estupida

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el segundo capítulo de este Fic...**

**Respuesta:¡si voy a la escuela XD! Y me agrado el nombre "Stringer" que de hecho, creo que es una parte de las alas de los aviones. (Curioso, ya que estos aviones no usaban alas XD). Gracias megaleo444!**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Una idea valiente…. Y estupida **

Blu, Perla, Gustave y Catherine, estaban comenzando a asustarse...

"OH DIOS DIOS SE LLEVARON A XAVIER, ¡ES MI CULPA!" -Grito Gustave, que comenzaba a entrar en pánico-

"¡Gustave calmante!" -Grito Catherine, que tomo Gustave de los hombros y comenzó a abofetearlo, aunque ella también estaba aterrada-

"¡se llevaron amo hija, hay Dios ¡que vamos a hacer!" -dijo Blu, que estaba muy asustado y preocupado-

Howard, sólo miraba a sus padres y a Blu.

P.H "oh mi Dios... Blu y Mamá están casi en shock, y no se hable de papá, tengo que hacer algo, si no hacemos nada, ¡van a matarlos! mis padres no están haciendo nada de utilidad…. Ni van apoyarme en esto... Ufff no tengo opción"

Howard, tuvo una idea, una valiente, pero al mismo tiempo tonta idea, se acercó a un cajón y saco una pistola de tranquilizantes que siempre guardaban ahí por si acaso.

"en serio los siento, espero que lo entiendan" -dijo Howard mientras apuntaba-

"¿pero qué mierda haces hij...?" -dijo Gustave, antes de que le dispararan un Dardo en el cuello-

Howard disparo a todos rápidamente... Luego, los arrastró a una cámara de pruebas, donde solían probar cosas a altas temperaturas o algo así, está habitación se cerraba por fuera.

"van a matarme..." -susurro Howard, mientras tomaba los lentes, navajas y espada de Gustave, también cambió su brazalete por el de Gustave y tomo el de Catherine, la diferencia, era que el de Howard, sólo podía reproducir los hologramas guardados, y el de Gustave podía copiarlos y proyectarnos rápidamente-

Howard, fue a la bodega y tomo muchas de las armas de aceleración magnética, tomo cartuchos aturdidores y letales, por si acaso, también tomo el arco y las flechas rusas de Gustave, varios de los trajes antibalísticos, y el traje de vuelo de Xavier.

"disculpe" -dijo Charles-

"Charles, no intentes detenerme... ¡Porque es tan difícil!" -dijo Howard que intentaba ponerse unos lentes de contacto-

"lo único que evita que lo electrocute, es que es de las 4 aves con autorización total, pero, me preocupa que no podrá hacer esto usted sólo" dijo Charles-

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas?"

"Es mi programación, la cual no evita que abra esa puerta si me lo piden"

"Charles, busca una línea de código en lo más profundo de esa programación, que... Comprenda lo importante de esto... Se llevaron s mi hermano y a la hija de Blu y Perla, probablemente, lo único que evite que pueda rescatarlos, es que abras esa puerta, ¡te suplico que comprendas!" -dijo Howard-

"... Búsqueda terminada, no hubo resultados relevantes"

Howard, rodó los ojos e hizo un suspiro molesto.

"pero... Creo que puedo... Usar protocolos poco eficientes si me lo pide"

"te refieres a que... ¿Puedes... Retrasarlos?"

"si"

"hazlo entonces... Por favor, si alguien intenta sacarlos, quiero que le dispares un tranquilizante, NO uses fuerza letal, y…. gracias" -dijo Howard mientras subía al Hughes 1-

"de nada pero... Sigo pensando que necesita ayuda" -dijo Charles-

"creo... Que se quién puede ayudarme" -dijo Howard antes de encender los motores y volar hacia el Nido de Blu y Perla-

"Charles, escanea el Nido y dime quien está dentro" -dijo Howard, que estaba dentro del avión, que estaba estático cerca de la entrada del nido-

"sólo se encuentran Tiago y Bia" -contestó Charles-

"perfecto" -dijo Howard antes de activar el altavoz- "¡salgan todos en este instante!"

Después de unos segundos, Tiago salió corriendo con las alas sobre la cabeza...

"¡les juro que el sobre debajo de la cama de Carla era un sustituto de azúcar! Bueno... Espero" -dijo Tiago muy asustado-

"¿qué está pasando?" -dijo Bia mientras salía del Nido-

"un momento, ¿Gustave? ¿Qué está pasando?" -dijo Tiago al reconocer el parecido del avión-

"soy Howard, se los explicó en el camino"

"no puedo salir, estoy castigado" -contestó Tiago-

"¡es de vida o muerte!" -dijo Howard mientras posicionaba la rampa de carga en la entrada del nido (Imagínense esta nave como un pelican de Halo, (si no lo conocen busquen en google y si, ya sé que estoy traumado con halo XD) pero más delgado y aerodinámico)-

Tiago y Bia se asustaron por la seriedad del asunto…. Así que subieron…

"espera…. ¿Qué hay de mamá?" -dijo Tiago al entrar en el avión-

"oh claro" -dijo Howard mientras tomaba la pistola de tranquilizantes y la guardaba al lado del asiento del piloto- "ya no necesitare esto"

"¡joder! ¿Querías matar a Mamá?" -pregunto Bia asustándose-

"no…. Solo son tranquilizantes" -dijo Howard-

"¿para qué?"

"Por qué no entendería…"

"¿ya puedes explicarnos que es tan importante?" -interrumpió Tiago-

"secuestraron a su hermana y a mi hermano, creyendo que eran mis padres" -dijo Howard-

"¿Quién rayos confunde a Carla con Catherine y a Xavier con Gustave?" -dijo Bia-

"tenían puesto un camuflaje, que los disfrazaba como ellos"

"¡eso no importa! ¡Secuestraron a nuestra hermana!" -dijo Tiago comenzando a asustarse-

"¿Por qué no están nuestros padres ayudando?" -dijo Bia que intentaba estar serena-

"porque no están haciendo nada al respecto, solo se lamentaban y gritaban de desesperación" -dijo Howard-

"¡Y CUAL CREES QUE ES LA REACCION NORMAL!" -dijo Tiago, que también estaba entrando en pánico-

"¡puedo usar el dardo en ti si quieres!"

-respirando profundamente- "está bien…. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" -dijo Tiago tranquilizándose-

"primero, hay que intentar comunicarnos, Charles, llévanos a un lugar con buena comunicación" -dijo Howard-

Charles, movió el avión hasta una posición, cerca de la torre de la reserva.

"tengo contacto con el brazalete del señor Xavier, pero no puedo llamarle"

"¿Por qué no puedes?"

"el me indico que no hiciera ruido"

"reproduce mi voz con él con el volumen mínimo" -dijo Howard-

Charles, desplego los lentes en la cara de Howard, esto lo sorprendió y asusto un poco.

"¿Xavier…. Carla? ¿Están ahí?" -susurro Howard-

"¿Qué? ¡Howard!" -susurro Xavier-

"¡oh que bueno que están bien! ¿Dónde están?" -dijo Howard-

"no lo sabemos, las aves dijeron que eran agentes del gobierno"

"¿agentes? ¿Desde cuándo hay aves agentes? No importa... Charles, rastrea el brazalete de Xavier"

"…..listo, están 40 metros bajo tierra en una base secreta, en Atlanta, Georgia"

"¿¡quién pone una base secreta en Atlanta!?" -dijo Bia-

"estos lentes son geniales… Charles, pilota el avión hasta esa ubicación"

"entendido señor"  
"espera ¿traes los lentes de papá?" -dijo Xavier extrañado- "¿Qué está pasando?"

"¡lo siento tengo que colgar!" -dijo Howard antes de retraer los lentes-

El avión, comenzó a volar en piloto automático hacia la dirección dada.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" -dijo Tiago-

Howard, estaba poniéndose una de las vestimentas anti balísticas, se ponía el carcaj de flechas y ponía el arco doblado en el cinturón…

"pónganse esto, tomen un arma y entraremos" -dijo Howard muy decidido mientras les pasaba otras túnicas-

"wow wow wow, no quiero matar a nadie" -dijo Bia-

"tengo cartuchos aturdidores, pero si tenemos que usar los letales, no habrá opción" -dijo Howard-

"¡nos van a matar si entramos ahí!" -dijo Tiago-

"para eso son estas túnicas, tomen esto" -dijo mientras les pasaba los brazaletes de Catherine y el suyo- "son los modelos más recientes, aparte de este prototipo, pueden ocultarnos por algunos minutos"

"¡pero somos unos adolescentes! ¡Y tú solo un niño!" -dijo Bia-

"¡no puedes pelar con un ave adulta!" -añadió Tiago-

"se lo básico para defenderme, pero se disparar por lo que no necesito pelear" -dijo Howard, mientras se ponía las demás cosas que Gustave tenia ocultas-

Tiago y Bia se pusieron lo que les dio Howard, no estaban nada seguros, pero estaban dispuestos a salvar a su hermana y su buen amigo Xavier.

"ufff está bien…." -dijo Bia mientras terminaba de ponerse la túnica- "¿ahora?"

"toma un arma….. Tiago, extiende las alas y voltéate" -dijo Howard-

"este…. Está bien"

Tiago volteo y extendió las alas, Howard se acercó y extendió el traje de Xavier….

"si te queda, ponte esto, tal vez sea de utilidad" -dijo Howard-

"¿Qué es?" -pregunto Tiago, mientras se lo ponía por debajo de la túnica-

"es un traje de vuelo avanzado"

"somos aves, ya podemos volar" -dijo Tiago-

"pero esto permite cambiar frenar instantáneamente, y dar giros mucho más cerrados" -dijo Howard, mientras enfundaba una pistola en el cinturón, y tomaba un rifle automático-

"q… ¿Qué debo tomar?" -dijo Bia, viendo la gran cantidad de armas que Howard había traído-

"te recomiendo que tomes una pistola si o si, y hay rifles, automáticos, semiautomáticos y de ráfagas, también hay escopetas, la mayoría son semiautomáticas" -dijo Howard-

A los hermanos les asustaba un poco tomar un arma, pero Bia tomo un rifle de ráfagas, y Tiago una escopeta.

Estuvieron planeando un poco durante el camino, hasta que llegaron al destino, que era una colina, llena de pasto, pero libre de cualquier cosa sospechosa…

"aquí no hay nada" -dijo Tiago mientras bajaba-

"es una base secreta, debe ser SECRETA" -dijo Bia-

"Charles, ¿puedes determinar donde está la entrada?" -dijo Howard-

"si señor… detecto una zona hueca aquí" -dijo antes de proyectar una flecha a unos metros de ellos-

Se acercaron, y quitaron una piedra plástica, que estaba ahí para ocultar la entrada.

"está bien, ¿Cómo entramos?" -dijo Howard-

"es una exclusa, hecha de 3 cm de acero, cerrada por dentro" -dijo Charles-

"¿no puedes atravesarla con la espada?" -dijo Bia-

"buena idea" -dijo Howard, antes de desplegar la espada y comenzar a cortar el borde de la exclusa circular-

No fue muy difícil, cuando termino de cortar la exclusa, esta callo en un pasillo obscuro, al final del cual, había una puerta, que llevaba a un cuarto mucho más iluminado, parecido a una oficina.

"bien, el plan es entrar silenciosamente hasta donde podamos, y escapar por esta salida ¿no?" -pregunto Tiago-

"exacto, bien… activen el camuflaje solo si es necesario" -dijo Howard, mientras se dirija a la cabeza de la fila-

"Hey espera, yo voy al frente, tu quédate en medio de nosotros dos" -dijo Tiago, que intentaba proteger a Howard-

"es… está bien" -contesto Howard, que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Tiago, y comenzó a pensar si era una buena idea lo que estaba haciendo-

Se acercaron a la puerta, no había nadie, se notaba que todo estaba hecho para uso de aves…

"está abierta…" -dijo Tiago-

Había otra puerta al otro lado, todo era como una pequeña recepción, con un escritorio y una computadora también diseñada para aves…

"cuiden la puerta, veré que puedo sacar de esta computadora" -dijo Howard, mientras conectaba un pequeño cable de la computadora a su brazalete-

"Encontré unos planos de las instalaciones, fuera de eso, solo hay una lista de nombres y 67 Gb de porno" -dijo Charles-

"¿¡cómo carajos se puede tener 67gb de porno?!" -dijo Bia, sorprendida por lo pervertida que debía ser el ave que usaba esa computadora-

"el procesador de este brazalete, permite que convierta los planos en un modelo tridimensional" -añadió Charles-

"genial, hazlo y proyéctalos ahí" -dijo Howard-

Tardo unos 30 segundos en terminar y las instalaciones eran bastante más grandes de lo que se imaginaria, tenía mucha extensión y varios pisos.

"bien, estamos aquí" -dijo Bia, señalando el lugar donde estaban en el modelo-

"¿Dónde debemos ir?" -pregunto Tiago-

"supongo que a la sala de detención" -dijo Howard-

"estas son todas las salas de detención, hay muchos aparatos que intentan cortar la señal, no puedo rastrear a Xavier con precisión" -dijo Charles, que marco 6 puntos en el holograma-

"creo…. Que debemos separarnos" -dijo Howard-

"No…. Debemos quedarnos juntos" -dijo Tiago-

"¡si nos tardamos más, podríamos llegar tarde!" -dijo Howard-

"tiene razón, tu iras a estas, Howard a estas y yo a estas" -dijo Bia, mientras señalaba dos lugares para cada quien- "y creo que podríamos salir por aquí en caso de que la cosa se ponga fea" -dijo señalando una especie de hangar, que podría abrirse y que el avión los recogiera ahí"

"esperen…. Alguien se acerca" -dijo Howard, que intentaba escuchar mejor-

"efectivamente, alguien se aproxima" -dijo Charles-

Mientras…..

"¿q… que, dónde estamos?" -dijo Blu, mientras despertaba- "¡Gustave, Catherine!" -dijo mientras los sacudía-

"mmmm ¿Qué paso?" -pregunto Gustave-

"Howard nos disparó" -dijo Catherine mientras se levantaba-

"¡tendrá su primer castigo y será el peor de su vida!" -dijo Gustave, antes de acercarse a la puerta, e intentar sacar su espada, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba- "¿Qué? ¡Se llevó mis cosas!"

"mira, dejo una nota", dijo Blu, mientras recogía un papel doblado que estaba en el piso cerca de ellos-

El lugar, era una pequeña habitación, con paredes transparentes y lo único que había, era ese papel y una caja de herramientas.

"¿Qué dice?" -pregunto Gustave con interés-

La nota decía: "en serio perdónenme, sé que tal vez no lo entiendan, pero si no hago algo ahora, van a matarlos, no puedo esperarlos… en serio lo siento"

"¡Mierda ¿POR QUE?!" -grito Catherine con enojo-

"¡van a matarlo!" -dijo Blu con preocupación-

"¡tenemos que hacer algo!" -dijo Gustave- "¡Charles! ¡CHARLES!"

Fuera de la habitación, Charles proyecto un letrero, que decía "reinstalando controladores de micrófonos, no puedo escuchar"

"¡¿Cómo que reinstalando?!" -dijo Catherine-

Pasaron unos 5 minutos, Charles, hacia lo que se le era posible para detenerlos, de repente, Perla entro a la habitación muy preocupada.

"¿saben dónde está…..? ¿Por qué están encerrados?" -pregunto Perla-

"¡Perla! ¿Los chicos no están en el nido?" -pregunto Blu con preocupación-

"no…. Por eso vine"

"¡Mierda, debieron acompañarlo!" -dijo Gustave-

"¡Debes sacarnos de aquí!" -dijo Catherine- "oprime ese botón"

Perla, se acercó al botón, en ese momento, el cañón de un arma salió de una esquina del techo, y le disparo un dardo en la espalda a Perla, que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

"instalación completa…. ¿Qué se le ofrece?" -dijo Charles, indiferente de lo que acaba de pasar-

"¡mierda que has hecho!" -dijo Blu preocupado por Perla-

"¡abre esta puerta!" -dijo Gustave-

Charles, encontró la respuesta que podría dejar la puerta cerrada sin desobedecer su programación.

"esa es una cámara de pruebas, no puedo abrirla durante un experimento porque eso los pondría en peligro, eso violaría la primera ley de la robótica" -dijo Charles-

Gustave, respiro profundamente, intentando calmarse.

"Charles…. Numero uno ¡eres una IA no un robot!... y numero dos ¡acabas de dispararle a Perla!" -dijo Gustave con enojo-

"nadie ha especificado que una IA no pueda considerarse como un robot, por lo que su comentario se considera despectivo y racista al no concederme los mismos derechos que un robot, además, era un dardo tranquilizante, si no hacia eso, habría abierto la puerta, y puesto en peligro sus vidas al abrir la cámara sin haber terminado el experimento"

"¿racista? ¡Eres una puta maquina!" -dijo Gustave-

"señor…. ¿primero me discrimina y ahora dice que soy una maquina? Una maquina es un conjunto de elementos móviles, yo no soy un ente físico y tengo mucha más complejidad que una polea, eso es denigrante" -dijo Charles, que aunque su voz era siempre consistente, se notaba que intentaba sonar indignado-

Gustave…. comenzó a enojarse, cabrearse, emputarse, pero, volvió a respirar profundamente…

"Charles…. Nunca has estado bajo las tres leyes, pero….. La segunda ley, dice que debes obedecerme, así que por favor, ¡abre la puerta!"

"también dice que no puedo hacerlo, si esto entra en conflicto con la primera ley, si abro la puerta, los pondría en peligro"

"¡si nos dejas aquí, pondrás nuestros hijos en peligro ¿no?!" -añadió Blu-

"no señor, ese es un factor externo a la decisión de abrir o no la puerta" -dijo Charles-

"¡hace unos años lanzaste un ataque orbital que mató a más de 30 aves!" -dijo Gustave-

Charles, se encontraba en un problema, esa afirmación, rompía la lógica que había armado, así que tenía que decir algo, antes de que no pudiera dar marcha atrás.

"señor, la segunda ley de la robótica, dice que debo obedecer a un humano, a menos que esto entre en conflicto con la primera ley, usted es un Guacamayo spix de alas doradas, así que no tengo por qué obedecerlo"

"¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTAS DICIENDO!?" -grito Gustave-

"¡entonces, tampoco deberías protegernos, así que abre la puerta!" -grito Catherine-

Charles, busco en lo más profundo de la programación, e hizo algo que ninguna IA había hecho antes…

"no quiero"

Todos, quedaron muy sorprendidos…..

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" -dijo Gustave-

"¡Que no quiero abrir la puerta!"

"¿te hackearón o algo así?" -dijo Blu, que sabía que esa respuesta era imposible viniendo de una IA-

"mi programación no ha sido alterada sin autorización, solo no quiero abrir la puerta" -dijo Charles con mucha seguridad-

Charles, internamente estaba haciendo una lucha de lógica contra sí mismo, intentaba tomar como prioridad la orden de Howard.

"tengo una idea" -dijo Catherine- "esta oración es… falsa"

"¿Qué?" -pregunto Charles, intentando ignorar a Catherine-

"¡esta oración es falsa!"

"pero…. No es falsa, porque la acaba de decir, por lo cual es verdadera, pero usted dijo que es falsa, pero, decir que es falsa implicaría que es verdadera….."

Charles, encontró una manera inteligente de salir de esa

"eso es una paradoja, es una contradicción lógica, por lo que no perderé el tiempo pensando en ella, la respuesta es, uno, usted miente o dos, no tiene solución"

Catherine, se dio un golpe en la frente…

"¡AAAAHHHHH NO PUEDO MAS!" -dijo Blu, que tomo la caja de herramientas con furia y la lanzo hacia una de las paredes transparentes, que, sorpresivamente, se rompió-

"¡bien hecho Blu!" -dijo Gustave-

"creo…. Que debimos hacer eso en primer lugar" -dijo Catherine-

Charles, en ese momento, abrió la puerta…

"¿¡por qué chingados la abres ahora!?" -grito Gustave-

"porque ya no hay necesidad de retrasarlos" -dijo Charles, que volvía a la normalidad-

"¿Cómo que retrasarnos?" -pregunto Catherine-

"Howard me ordeno que los retrasara lo más posible"

"Howard, ¡juro que si no fueras mi hijo te golpearía!" -grito Catherine al aire-

* * *

**Aquí termina el episodio 2!**

**¿Qué pasara con Howard, Tiago y Bia? ¿Lograran rescatar a sus hermanos? ¿Todo valdrá madres? ¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	3. No son quienes dicen

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**El asunto es... Que fui a sacar mi visa, y me mantuvieron ahí como 5 horas, por lo que ya no me dio tiempo de ir a la escuela, así que, como ya hice mis deberes y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, escribiré un capítulo...**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**No son quienes dicen**

Howard, Tiago y Bia estaban ocultándose en la habitación, al darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba, Tiago se había puesto junto a la puerta para poder inmovilizarlo...

Cuando se abrió la puerta, entro una guacamaya amarilla, muy atractiva, que llevaba una taza de café.

"Ya traje su café señ..." -dijo la guacamaya antes sé que Tiago le tapará el pico-

La guacamaya estaba forcejeando, pero Howard le disparó un dardo, y la ocultaron detrás del escritorio.

"Eso estuvo cerca, ¡rápido vámonos!" -dijo Howard-

"S... Si claro" -dijo Tiago, que se había quedado embobado con la guacamaya-

Bia, noto esto y le dio un sape para que se concentrara...

Los tres, fueron a un ascensor, que los llevo a la planta baja, al salir, había tres pasillos, se separaron e intentaron no ser descubiertos, era una desventaja que todo estaba bien iluminado.

Mientras...

"Jade..." -dijo un águila mientras entraba a la oficina de Jade-

"Hola jefe, ¿tengo que darle una golpiza a esos guacamayos?"

"Tranquila, ya fueron capturados, queremos que hagas el interrogatorio" -dijo el águila-

-suspiro de decepción- "está bien" -dijo Jade mientras sacaba una pistola del cajón-

"Sin sangre Jade" -dijo el águila, que sabía los métodos de Jade-

"No señor, intentare controlarme" -dijo Jade con una sonrisa-

"¿Tiene que ver con Hyron?" -pregunto el águila- "tu... Impulso por matar, ¿es por el?"

A Jade le enfurecía que le recordarán eso, pero no podía retar a su jefe, sólo se quedó ahí parada con la mirada fija.

**(Flashback en los pensamientos de Jade)**

Se ve un cuarto... En el ayuntamiento, hay un pequeño polluelo de halcón, con una gran sonrisa, que miraba hacia otro polluelo mucho más pequeño, que está durmiendo plácidamente...

Ahora se ve, a Jade, con una cara malvada, acercándose a los polluelos...

"Qué lindo se ve mi hermanito, ¿no mamá?" -dijo el polluelo con una voz muy tierna-

Después, se ve a Jade, sosteniendo al polluelo del cuello con una garra, y atravesando su pecho con una daga que sostenía en el ala y sobresalía por la espalda del pequeño, el polluelo, tenía una expresión de terror y sufrimiento, mientras que Jade, tenía una de satisfacción.

Ahora, la imagen, es de un polluelo, tirado en el piso boca abajo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre y también, de un polluelo casi recién nacido, que dormía como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Jade se acercaba a él con la misma expresión aterradora.

Jade, levanta el ala para dar una letal puñalada al polluelo, pero algo la detiene, mira al pequeño, durmiendo y su expresión cambia, ahora tiene una cara de tristeza, miedo, culpa... Estaba teniendo piedad por ese polluelo, que por alguna razón, no tenía el valor de asesinar mientras dormía, el otro polluelo, tenía plumas marrones y ojos cafés, pero este las tenía... Grisáceas y tenía ojos azules, no es que fuera racista, es que esa pequeña diferencia la hizo dudar, el otro polluelo, sólo le recordaba que quería asesinarlo, y el otro... Le recordaba a ella misma, estuvo casi 5 minutos viendo al polluelo.

Jade, se armó de valor, sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en ello, levanto el ala y justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de atravesar la garganta del pequeño, la puerta se abrió, ahí estaban varios guardias junto con Hyron.

"¡Jade que carajo estás haciendo!" -grito Hyron sorprendido y enojado-

"¡Lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí!" -grito Jade-

"¡Mataste a nuestro hijo!"

"¡No...Tu hijo! ¡Nunca quise tener estos niños! ¡Yo te odio!"

"Pero... Tu siempre... Decías que me amabas"

"¡Eso fue antes de que hicieras esa monstruosidad!"

"¡Eran delincuentes Jade, no había opción!"

Jade, lanzo la daga al pecho de uno de la guardias, esta, atravesó su corazón dándole tiempo para escapar por la ventana...

**(Fin Flashback)**

"Hey... Oye, tierra a Jade" -dijo el águila mientras chasqueaba las primarias-

"Q... ¿Qué?" -respondió Jade agitando la cabeza-

"El interrogatorio, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh si sí claro..." -dijo Jade antes de salir de la habitación-

Mientras, con Xavier y Carla...

"Charles, ¿cuánto puedes mantener los camuflajes?" -pregunto Xavier-

"Alrededor de una hora con estas baterías mejoradas"

"Entonces solo enciéndelo cuando alguien nos mire"

"Entendido señor"

"A... Alguien viene" -añadió Carla con miedo-

Jade, entro a la habitación, y los arrastro frente a una mesa vacía...

"¿Y tú quién eres?" -dijo Xavier, retándola-

"No te importa, ahora... ¿Ya sabes porque están aquí?"

"Porque quieren que los ayudemos a asesinarse" -dijo Xavier-

"Queremos armas, ametralladoras, misiles, escopetas...TODO" -dijo Jade, en cierto tono amenazante-

"Jeje" -se rio Xavier-

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" -pregunto Jade-

"Es que... Esto me recuerda mucho cuando vi iron-man" -dijo Xavier, bromeando e intentando dar a entender que no le importaba-

-suspiro- "lo diré de nuevo" -Jade saca la pistola por encima de la mesa y apunta a Carla- "harán lo que les digamos, ¿pueden hacerlo o tendré que matarlos con una cuchara para ahorrar costos?"

Mientras...

"Howard, ¿me recibes?" -dijo Bia por el comunicador-

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Howard, mientras caminaba en el pasillo, a pesar de que estaba iluminado, en esos pasillos no había nadie-

"Llegue a la sala de detención" -dijo Bia, que estaba buscando el modo de abrir una puerta de madera-

"Bien... Entra" -dijo Tiago, entrando a la conversación-

"Está cerrada"

"¡Patéala!"

Bia, tomo vuelo y pateo la puerta con fuerza, sorpresivamente lo logro, aunque casi se le caen los lentes.

"¡Eso es!" -dijo Tiago al oír la puerta romperse-

"O oh" -dijo Carla, al ver que había entrado, efectivamente a la sala de detención, había una celda, pero también había tres guardias armados-

Carla salió y busco cobertura detrás de una máquina expendedora, los guardias comenzaron a disparar.

"¡Carla, huye!" -dijo Tiago-

"Iré a apoyar, no estoy muy..." -Howard, se detuvo al ver delante de el un guacamayo rojo, que empujaba un carrito de comida-

El guacamayo, al verlo saco de la parte de abajo del carrito, una ametralladora Tommy (la clásica de las mafias) y comenzó a disparar hacia Howard, que se ocultó detrás de tras de un mueble.

"¿Howard?¿Bia?" -dijo Tiago por el comunicador con preocupación-

Bia, estaba en su cobertura, dos de las tres aves tenía pistolas y una tenía un rifle...

"¿Seguro qué no los matare si les disparo?" -pregunto Bia-

-respirando agitadamente- "las balas aturdidoras, son de baja velocidad, y sueltan una carga eléctrica al contacto, que lo dejara inconsciente, ¡ahora necesito no morir!" -dijo Howard detrás de su cobertura-

P.B "Carla... Te juro que sí salgo viva de esta, ¡te arranco las plumas una a una por meterme en esto!"

Bia se armó de valor y asomo su arma por la cobertura, y disparo a lo primero que vio.

Le acertó una ráfaga al que tenía el rifle, las balas hicieron un ligero sonido eléctrico al chocar y la ave cayó al suelo convulsionándose y después quedándose inconsciente, pero al salir de la cobertura, le dieron un disparo en el hombro, no atravesó la vestimenta, pero le dio un golpe y más que nada, un susto enorme...

"Ahaaha ¡me dieron!" -exclamo Bia mientras ponía el ala en su hombro-

"¡Bia! ¡Hermana tranquila por favor no te mueras!" -exclamo Tiago con preocupación-

"Espera... Estoy bien" -dijo Bia al darse cuenta que sólo había sido un golpe-

"¡No me asustes!" -dijo Tiago algo enojado-

Bia, ya se sentía más segura, así que pudo dispararon a los otros dos guardias, que cayeron inconscientes.

Howard, noto que el guacamayo dejo de disparar.

Howard se asomó, pero ahí estaba el guacamayo a pocos centímetros de él, lo tomo de los hombros y lo azoto sobre el mueble.

"¡¿Quién mierda eres niñito?!"

Howard, se sacó la túnica para liberarse, quedando sólo con un pequeño chaleco que era parte de la vestimenta.

Howard intento disparar, vacío el cargador, pero el otro guacamayo era MUY experimentado en combate, y no le fue difícil evadir sus balas.

P.H "¿por qué este tipo estaba llevando comida?"

Cuando Howard, intento recargar, se dio cuenta que los cargadores estaban en la túnica.

El guacamayo, noto esto y aprovecho para lanzarlo al suelo, luego se posó sobre él y comenzó a ahorcarlo con las alas mientras sostenía sus alas con las garras, por lo que Howard solo podía mover las garras.

"Jaja esto es taaaan fácil" -dijo el guacamayo con una sonrisa malvada, mientras miraba la expresión de terror de Howard-

Howard, estaba a punto de desfallecer, tenía que pensar rápido, no podía usar las navajas, porque no podía mover las alas y el cinturón donde traía todas las cosas importantes lo había dejado con la túnica, se le acababan las opciones, sólo tenía un cargador de emergencia en la cintura.

Tomo su rifle con la garra, y uso la otra para meter el cargador, pero olvido un detalle, ese no era un cargador de balas aturdidoras.

Howard, uso sus últimas fuerzas para levantar el arma con las garras, jalo el gatillo, y comenzó a vaciar el cargador en el vientre del guacamayo, subiendo a su pecho y terminando en su cabeza, acabando con su vida...

El guacamayo cayó muerto sobre Howard, que lo empujo a un lado, era una escena horrible, el guacamayo estaba tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, y junto a él estaba Howard, acostado y respirando agitadamente con la cara y el cuerpo salpicados de sangre, incluso en el techo había manchas de sangre.

"¡Howard! ¿Estás bien?" -dijo Bia en el comunicador, nadie se había movido durante la pelea-

"L... L...lo..." -tartamudeo Howard-

"Lo... ¿Lo qué?" -añadió Tiago-

"Lo... Lo mate" -dijo Howard comenzando a llorar-

Bia y Tiago se asustaron por lo fuerte del asunto...

"¡Lo asesine!¡oh Dios mío hay sangre en el techo!¡y en mi cara!" -dijo Howard, notando que las plumas de su cara estaban salpicadas de rojo-

"Howard... No quiero ser insensible pero, iba a matarte" -dijo Tiago-

"Era una mala ave, no... No habría dudado en hacer lo mismo contigo" -añadió Bia-

-suspiro- "está bien" -dijo Howard mientras recogía sus cosas, se sentía terrible, pero intentaba ignorarlo-

Bia, volvió a acercarse al cuarto de detención, lo que vio fue a muchas aves amordazadas y con las alas atadas a la espalda.

Mientras...

Carla se asustó al ver el arma, y dijo...

"No no no tranquila, haremos lo que quieras" -dijo rápidamente-

"Eso quería escuchar, tu, desátalos y vigila que hagan su trabajo" -dijo Jade a un ave, antes de salir del laboratorio-

El ave los desato, se sentó en una silla cercana y les apunto con un arma, se les ordeñó que hicieran armas, no especificaron nada.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?" -susurro Xavier-

"Por qué... Tengo un plan..." -dijo Carla-

"¿En serió, cuál?"

"Bien... Hacemos cómo que creamos un arma, pero en realidad hacemos una armadura y salimos de aquí a tiros"

"Cuando dije lo de iron-man era un chiste" -dijo Xavier-

"Oh, entonces no tengo nada"

"¡Menos charla y más trabajo!" -dijo el ave-

"Creo que se me ocurrió otra cosa" -dijo Carla, que tomó un cuaderno he hizo un ejercicio de matemáticas sencillo que recordaba- "¿disculpe?"

"¡¿Qué?!" -dijo el ave mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban-

"Oye... ¿Tienes una calculadora científica?" -pregunto Carla, mientras le mostraba el cuaderno, que lo más complicado que tenía era una raíz cuadrada- "es... Que hacer física cuántica a lápiz y papel es muy tardado"

El ave hizo una expresión de duda y confusión al ver el cuaderno, ya que no entendía lo que decía.

"Este... Iré a preguntar, ¡sí se mueven los lleno de plomo!" -dijo el ave antes de salir-

Charles, desactivo los hologramas y recarga las baterías.

"Buena idea para recargar los hologramas" -dijo Xavier-

"Gracias, aunque no era para eso" -dijo Carla-

"¿Entonces?"

"No saben nada de ciencia, por eso nos necesitan, les enseñe una raíz cuadrada y me creyó que era física cuántica, ¡no sé qué sea la física cuántica! Pero significa que podemos engañarlos"

"¿Cómo pueden ser agentes secretos y ni siquiera saben distinguir una raíz cuadrada?" -dijo Xavier-

"No lo sé, pero lo importante es que podemos engañarlos y salir de aquí"

"Aquí está la cosa esta científica" -dijo el ave mientras entraba y le entregaba la calculadora-

"Creo que ya sé que hacer, pero debemos darnos prisa" -dijo Xavier, mientras se acercaba a una zona donde había un pequeño equipo para química y un estante con frascos de químicos.

Mientras...

"¿Están ahí?" -pregunto Howard-

"No..." -dijo Bia mientras veía a todas las aves amordazadas-

Las aves, Al verla, comenzaron a hacer ruidos, moverse y mover los ojos, como diciéndole que hiciera algo.

"¿Qué?"

Las aves, parecían señalar el cajón de un mueble...

Bia, entendió y se acercó al cajón, lo abrió con cierto miedo, Pero estaba lleno de tarjetas e identificaciones, las cuales tenían logos del gobierno y retratos de todas las aves dentro de la celda.

Bia, pensó un poco, se acercó a los barrotes, y le quitó el trapo que impedía hablar a un ave.

"¡Gracias que dios te bendiga!"

"Oye tranquilo, ¿por qué están sus fotos en esas identificaciones?" -dijo Bia algo desconfiada-

"Oh, lo siento, soy el agente Franz, todos aquí somos verdaderos agentes"

"¿Cómo que verdaderos agentes?"

"Mira, lo único que sé, es que los tipos que están aquí, no tienen nada que ver con el gobierno"

"¿ósea que estos tipos son una mafia o algo así?" -dijo Tiago por el comunicador-

"suponemos que si" -dijo el agente Franz, pero vio algo detrás de Bia- "¡CUIDADO!"

Se escuchó un golpe y luego como Bia caía al suelo inconsciente….

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 3! **

**También fue el segundo capítulo escrito en un iPod 4…..**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	4. Esto ya no es un rescate

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 4….**

**No tengo nada especial que comentar, así que comencemos!**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Esto ya no es un rescate**

"¿Cuánto falta?" -pregunto Carla, mientras veía como Xavier mesclaba unas cosas- "¡eres un ave rapaz! ¿No puedes sacarle el cerebro con el pico o algo así?"

"sí, soy un ave rapaz, pero eso sería incivilizado y asqueroso, segundo, mido 30 cm tampoco es que sea buena idea, oh y ¡tiene un arma!" -respondió Xavier irónicamente- "¿Qué paso contigo? Antes te gustaban las ciencias, ahora solo te emborrachas en fiestas locas"

"pues…. no lo sé ¿madure?" -dijo Carla-

"no creo que a eso se le llame madurez, creo que de ustedes tres la única que se quedó como cuando éramos pequeños fue Bia" -dijo Xavier-

"si, sigue igual de nerd, tonta….." -dijo Carla-

"¿están peleadas o qué?" -dijo Xavier-

"ufff… ya no nos llevamos como antes" -dijo Carla-

"¿te refieres a esos días dónde?" -dijo Xavier con cierto tono nostálgico- "tu hacías cálculos físicos, Bia mesclaba químicos, Howard y Yo armábamos una base, todo para que Tiago corriera con una bengala y encendiera la mecha porque nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo y viéramos si podíamos quitar por las malas a esa enorme piedra en la playa?"

"…. Si, esos días"

"tengo algo de preocupación, me dio la impresión de que Howard iba a venir aquí, cuando llamo"

"también me preocupa, aunque volviendo a Bia, ella sería la última en mover una pluma para venir por nosotros" -dijo Carla-

Mientras…...

"¡Voy a morir!" -exclamaba Bia entre lágrimas mientras estaba atada en la misma celda que los agentes-

Todos, se sorprendieron al notar, que el ave que había dejado fuera de combate a tres guardias, era la misma adolescente que lloraba de terror entre ellos.

"¡Ya despertó!" -dijo uno de los guardias desde fuera de la habitación-

Después de eso, entraron tres guardias, uno tenía una jarra de agua y un trapo.

"¡no no no déjenme porfavor….¡" -dijo Bia con desesperación mientras la sacaban de la celda-

Le habían quitado todo lo que traía a Bia, por lo que estaba desnudo y sin posibilidades.

"¡¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?!" -pregunto un ave mientras inmovilizaban a Bia con la espalda al piso-

"¡nadie! ¡Soy una nerd que estudia química por diversión!" -exclamo Bia, que estaba llorando del terror-

"tú lo quisiste"

El guardia, puso el trapo en la cara de Bia, de forma que tapaba todo su pico y fosas nasales.

Bia, comenzó a asustarse mucho más….

"¡ultima oportunidad! ¿Quién eres y quien está contigo?" -dijo el otro Guardia-

"¡nadie, vengo sola!" -exclamo Bia intentando proteger a Tiago y Howard-

El guardia hizo un gesto, y el ave que sostenía la jarra, comenzó a verter agua en la boca de Bia, a través del trapo haciendo que sintiera una sensación de terror y ahogamiento…

Después de unos segundos, el guardia quito el trapo, Bia solo hizo fuertes sonidos de ahogamiento y tosidos.

"¡solo es una niña, déjala!" -dijo Franz-

Un guardia se acercó y volvió a amordazarlo.

"¡¿Por qué vienes?!" -pregunto el guardia agresivamente-

"cof... cof, ¡que te importa!" -contesto Bia sin pensar-

P.B "Que lista eres…. Has enojar al loco ¿Por qué no?"

El guardia repitió el proceso con el trapo y la jarra, pero ahora fue más tiempo….

"¿Bia…. ¡BIA!?" -grito Tiago por el comunicador-

"¿con que nadie eh?" -dijo el guardia mientras tomaba el comunicador de entre las cosas de Bia- "escúchame, si no quieres que mate a tu amiguita, ¡más les vale entregarse y tal vez sea piadoso al asesinarlos!"

-Tosiendo e inhalando con fuerza- "cof… ¡no les diré nada!" -grito Bia-

"oh si lo harás" -dijo el guardia antes de acercar su ala para volver a poner el trapo en la boca de Bia-

"¡Bia, Bia!" -grito Tiago-

El otro Guardia apago el comunicador….

Bia, tuvo una idea en ese momento, intentaba no pensar en calcular la situación, por primera vez quiso usar su instinto…

Bia movió la cabeza y mordió al guardia con mucha fuerza, haciéndole una gran herida en el ala, Bia logro patear al que la sostenía y levantarse, se acercó rápidamente a la mesa y tomo la pistola, disparo al guardia herido en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente instantáneamente, luego acertó dos disparos al que estaba al fondo con el comunicador, pero cuando intento disparar al que la sostenía, este le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, para luego tirarla al suelo y patearla en el estómago.

Bia, estaba en el suelo, mientras se retorcía por el dolor….

"¡ya me canse de ti perra asquerosa!" -grito el guardia antes de acercarse para seguir pateando a Bia-

Bia, tomo rápidamente la pistola, y disparo al guardia en la pierna, haciendo que se le adormeciera y cayera al suelo…

Bia se levantó y comenzó a patear al guardia con odio….

"¡no te gusta ¿eh?!" -dijo Bia sarcásticamente mientras pateaba al guardia con furia-

Llego un momento en el que el guardia comenzó a escupir sangre, Bia le dio una última patada en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente y probablemente con todas las costillas rotas.

Bia se acomodó el "cabello" y volteo hacia atrás, donde todos los agentes se la quedaron viendo por lo brutal del acto…

"¡¿QUE?!" -grito Bia asustando a todos-

Bia, se secó un poco la cabeza y volvió a ponerse sus cosas….

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, los agentes comenzaron a moverse y llamar la atención…

P.B "oh claro"

Bia desato al agente Franz, abrió la puerta y salió sin ayudar a liberar a los demás….

-respirando agitadamente- "Tiago…"

"¡Bia! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?" -pregunto Tiago, que no había podido moverse de su posición por la preocupación-

"estoy bien" -dijo Bia fríamente mientras seguía caminando en el pasillo-

"¿segura? Nos tenías preocupados" -dijo Howard-

De repente, un guacamayo salió con una taza de café por una puerta a la izquierda de Bia, Bia solo que sacó su pistola y disparo sin siquiera voltear a ver al ave, **(Ya se creía la de Matrix o Kill-Bill XD).**

Parece que Bia había heredado el lado "hijo de puta" de Perla, aunque no era muy amenazante con lentes verdes.

"¿hola?" -pregunto Tiago, al ver que Bia se había callado-

"¡SI ESTOY BIEN CARAJO!" -Grito Bia por el comunicador, luego respira profundamente intentando calmarse- "¿hay alguien en sus celdas?"

"hay… unas aves amordazadas" -dijo Tiago-

"aquí también" -respondió Howard-

"revisen los cajones" -dijo Bia-

"hay identificaciones" -dijo Howard- "¡son agentes!"

"exacto…. Esto no es culpa del gobierno" -dijo Bia-

"también pensé que si querían a Gustave y Catherine para hacer armas, no los tendrán encerrados en celdas" -dijo Tiago mientras liberaba a los agentes-

"deben tenerlos en un laboratorio" -dijo Howard-

Mientras….

"¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?" -pregunto Carla-

"ya veras, sostén esto y cuando diga se lo avientas en la cara" -dijo Xavier que le paso a Carla un pequeño frasco abierto con un polvo rojizo mientras tomaba un pequeño mechero de vidrio, que encendió- "¿puede venir?"

El guardia se acercó con desconfianza…

"¿Qué quieren?" -pregunto antipáticamente-

"oh nada solo iba a preguntarle si… ¡CARLA AHORA!"

El guardia intento reaccionar y desenfundar su arma, pero Carla arrojo el polvo en la cara y pecho del ave, provocando que se aturdiera…

"¡AAAHH ARDE!" -grito el ave por el polvo que entro a sus ojos-

Xavier lo pateo para que cayera al suelo, y luego lanzo el mechero, que se rompió en su pecho, haciendo una ligera explosión, pero prendiendo en llamas la mitad del cuerpo del ave….

"¡mierda!" -grito Carla sorprendida-

"¡vámonos!" -dijo Xavier mientras tomaba la pistola del guardia y jalaba a Carla de un ala-

Carla, volteo y vio una escena aterradora, el ave había dejado de gritar, pero se veía como toda la carne de su cara y pecho se había derretido, dejando ver sus huesos.

"¡Pero que carajos era eso!"

"Termita" -dijo Xavier mientras salían del laboratorio- "es un incendiario muy bueno, ahora debemos ir al lugar donde entramos"

Mientras….

El Stringer v 3.0 acababa de aterrizar….

"¿seguro que es aquí Charles?" -dijo Gustave mientras bajaba-

"de hecho, Howard, Tiago y Bia entraron por esta esclusa señor" -dijo Charles mientras señalaba con un holograma-

"¡no puedo creer que Tiago y Bia hayan hecho esto!" -dijo Perla molesta-

"eso no importa, no quedaban muchas armas así que tendremos que conformarnos con esto" -dijo Catherine mientras cargaba una escopeta- "¡no tenemos todo el día!"

Se acercaron a la esclusa, entraron y lo primero que encontraron fue a la guacamaya amarilla tirada inconsciente con el último dardo tranquilizante pegado en el cuello.

"creo que alguien ya estuvo aquí" -dijo Blu-

"pero miren quien está aquí" -dijo Jade que aparecía desde la oscuridad-

Intentaron apuntarle, pero Jade ya tenía su arma apuntada.

"suelten las armas, o al menos uno va a morir" -dijo Jade fríamente-

No les quedó otra más que soltar las armas, luego otros 5 guardias entraron y los esposaron, no podían intentar forcejear, literalmente estaban a punta de escopeta.

"genial…. ya estoy viejo para esto" -dijo Gustave mientras los llevaban por los pasillos-

"dímelo a mí" -contesto Blu-

Mientras….

"dentro fuera dentro fuera dentro fuera" -susurraba Carla mientras corría-

"¿es necesario hacer eso?" -dijo Xavier-

"¡si, lo es!" -contesto Carla, que no estaba muy acostumbrada a correr- "¡cuidado!"

Carla había visto un guardia, que salió por una puerta de la intersección entre dos pasillos, tenía un rifle automático y disparaba sin parar hacia Xavier y Carla, que estaban detrás de otra máquina expendedora.

Al otro pasillo, estaba Howard, que disparo al ave con las balas aturdidoras.

"¿Qué paso?" -pregunto Carla al asomarse y ver al ave tirada en el piso-

"quédate aquí, puede ser una trampa" -dijo Xavier antes de ir hacia el ave, al mismo tiempo que Howard-

Howard llego primero, y al ver a Xavier aproximarse, su reacción fue apuntar con el arma….

Xavier, no lo reconoció he instintivamente se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo.

"¡no te atrev…! ¿Howard?" -dijo Xavier al reconocer a su hermano-

"¡Xavi!" -dijo Howard con emoción antes de lanzarse y abrasar a Xavier-

"¡Howard!" -dijo Xavier devolviendo el abrazo- "¿Qué haces aquí y? ¡Oh Dios!" -dijo Xavier al romper el abrazo y ver a Howard con el rostro lleno de sangre- "¿te hicieron daño estos desgraciados?"

"no…. Estoy bien" -dijo Howard algo avergonzado-

"luego hablamos de lo irresponsable que fue lo que hiciste" -dijo Xavier intentando ignorar la sangre- "ahora debemos salir de aquí"

"espera…" -dijo Howard antes de desplegar el arco que traía en el cinturón- "creo que tu usaras mejor esto que yo"

Xavier tomo el arco y el carcaj, cuando Carla se acercó, lo primero que noto, fue a Howard lleno de sangre, lo cual la alarmo.

"¡oh Dios que paso!"

"¡no hay tiempo, vámonos!" -dijo Howard evitando el tema-

Xavier le dio la pistola que tenía a Carla, que dudo un poco, Charles desactivo el camuflaje, ya no era necesario por obvias razones.

"Tiago, Bia…. ¡los encontré!" -dijo Howard por el comunicador-

"¡Perfecto! Vamos a la salida" -dijo Tiago-

"lo siento señor, pero debo informarles que sus padres han sido capturados" -dijo Charles-

"espera, veo algo" -dijo Bia que vio algo caminar en el pasillo de al lado- "¡lo tengo!"

Bia salto al cruce, y cayó sobre Carla…

"¡AUXILIO!" -grito Carla antes de reconocer a Bia- "¿Bia?"

"Oh Dios ¡Carla!" -dijo Bia antes de abrazar con fuerza a Carla-

"¡hermanita! ¿Qué haces aquí?" -Pregunto Carla sorprendida por ver a Bia ahí, era la última persona que esperaba encontrar-

"vinimos con Howard por ustedes, y te arrancare las plumas por meterme en esto, pero luego" -dijo Bia en cierto tono bromista-

"viniste ¿por mí?" -pregunto Carla sorprendida-

"y por Xavier, ¡vámonos!"

"espera, ¿no oíste? ¡Tienen a nuestros padres!" -dijo Tiago por el comunicador-

"¿Dónde estás?" -pregunto Howard-

"este… no lo s…" -dijo Tiago, que miraba hacia todos lados, pero terminó estrellándose en la espalda de Xavier-

"oh con razón se escuchaba con eco el comunicador" -dijo Tiago-

"perfecto, ahora faltan nuestros padres" -dijo Howard-

"¿Por qué la vida de esta familia se basa en alguien secuestrado y luego rescatado?" -dijo Bia-

"¡CUBRANSE!" -interrumpió Carla, que vio al final del pasillo a un ave con un rifle apuntando directo hacia ellos-

El ave estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero un ala apunto una pistola a su cabeza y disparo sin dudarlo, matando al ave instantáneamente.

"valla cantidad de idiotas que tomaron este lugar" -dijo Una guacamaya roja, mientras recargaba- "no se asusten, no estoy con ellos"

Esta ave era bastante atractiva….

Xavier salió desconfiadamente, la guacamaya se acercó y estrecho su ala.

"soy la agente Romanoff **(no se me ocurrió otro nombre ¿sí?)"** -dijo Romanoff- "¿ustedes son los refuerzos?"

"este… no, vinimos a rescatar a nuestros amigos" -dijo Tiago embobado con el cuerpo de Romanoff"

"número uno, mis ojos están aquí y número dos, esto ya no es una misión de rescate, ahora es de conquista" -dijo Romanoff mientras tomaba el rifle del ave muerta- "¡sacaremos a estos bastardos por las malas!"

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el capítulo 4!**

**Tenia que poner al menos un momento pervertido de Tiago XD…**

**Creo que este Fic va a ser la conclusión de la saga, aunque no estoy seguro…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	5. Extracción asegurada

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Había dicho que este Fic sería la conclusión de la historia, estoy casi seguro de ello y decidí que habrá varios finales, todos con una característica en común….**

**Gracias y Disfruten!**

* * *

**Extracción asegurada**

Romanoff, Guio a Howard, Xavier, Tiago, Bia y Carla a una gran bodega donde estaban todas las demás aves agentes, eran unas 20 aves…

"¿es seguro estar aquí?" -pregunto Howard-

"parece que no han encontrado la forma de abrir esta bodega aun" -dijo Romanoff-

"¿Cómo pudieron unas aves tontas vencer a agentes del gobierno?" -dijo Xavier en burlándose en cierta forma-

"bueno…. no sabemos cómo, pero cuando llegamos ya estaban apuntándonos con armas, y segundo, ellos son casi 100" -dijo Franz, que estaba sentado cerca-

"luego hablamos de eso, ahora debemos encontrar una forma de recuperar la base" -dijo Romanoff-

"necesitamos ayuda, no tenemos armas y si nos ganaron una vez, lo harán de nuevo" -dijo un agente-

"un momento, son del gobierno ¿no podemos llamar a humanos?" -dijo Tiago-

"es buena idea, pero no tenemos comunicación" -dijo Franz-

"espera, yo sí" -dijo Howard pensando en el brazalete que traía puesto-

"¿en serio? ¡Genial! Solo tenemos que llamar refuerzos" -dijo Franz-

Romanoff y Howard establecieron contacto con la CIA….

"¿Hola?" -dijo un humano, pero solo escucho fuertes graznidos, por lo que alejo el teléfono de su oído- "creo que es la división de aves"

"de seguro hablan para dar un primer reporte o algo así… ¡traductor!" -grito otro humano, una joven águila voló hacia el escritorio, no era de esas águilas amenazantes y mortíferas, era delgada, baja e incluso tenía lentes sobre sus ojos verdes y una cara muy inocente, pero escribía rápido y con buena letra, por eso era el "traductor"-

"¿alo?" -dijo el águila con una sonrisa y voz suave-

"¿hola? ¡Dios funciono!" -dijo Howard-

"tenemos una situación…. Grave" -dijo Romanoff-

"¿q…. que sucede?" -pregunto el águila, preocupándose por la palabra "grave"-

"han capturado la base, al redor de 100 aves, todos los agentes estamos ocultos" -continuo Romanoff-

El águila, cambio a una cara de preocupación mientras escribía en una libreta….

"¿ósea…q...Qué?"

"si, necesitamos refuerzos, creo que necesitamos refuerzos humanos" -dijo Romanoff-

"¿h…humanos?" -dijo el águila con preocupación-

"debemos colgar, no tenemos tiempo, ¡base de Atlanta necesitamos refuerzos humanos!" -dijo Romanoff antes de colgar-

"¿Qué pasa Hewlett? ¿Por qué esa cara de susto?" -pregunto el hombre que contesto el teléfono -

Hewlett le pasó la libreta sin quitar la expresión de preocupación, le preocupaba más que nada, otra ave, un águila llamada Packard que era el ave al mando de los agentes de esa base…

P.H "oh Dios te ruego que mi hermano este bien"

"¿¡refuerzos humanos?! ¡¿Contra aves?! ¡Esto es grave!" -dijo el humano-

"hay datos importantes en esa base, ¿Qué tal si son aves de terroristas?" -dijo otro humano-

"¡debemos recuperar la base! Pero…. Necesitamos al menos un agente de reconocimiento, no podemos meter y arriesgar un equipo SWAT porque si…"

"todas las aves de reconocimiento están en esa base, de hecho, ¡no hay agentes disponibles!" -dijo otro humano-

"espera, si hay un agente, que curiosamente…. Hizo la especialidad de reconocimiento e infiltración…." -dijo el humano que contesto el teléfono, mirando hacia Hewlett-

"¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Pase esa prueba con 6! ¡Y solo la hice porque era la especialización más fácil!" -dijo Hewlett con cierto miedo-

Efectivamente, en teoría Hewlett era "agente de reconocimiento e infiltración" pero lo era solo porque era obligatorio tener una especialidad para ser agente, y esa especialidad no requería demasiado esfuerzo físico, termino como traductor por el hecho de que no era un ave fuerte y extrañamente era un águila sin "vista de águila", aunque redactaba muy bien.

"¡vamos, debemos movilizarnos ya!" -dijo el humano-

Mientras….

"ok…. En teoría ya vienen los refuerzos" -dijo Howard-

"si…. solo falta la parte del rescate" -dijo Bia-

"también, nos falta un agente" -dijo Franz-

"¿Quién?" -pregunto Xavier-

"el ave al mando, se llama Packard, pero no lo hemos visto desde que nos capturaron" -dijo Romanoff-

"Debemos hacer un plan, si traen humanos, tendrán que entrar por el hangar, solo cabrían por ahí" -dijo Howard mientras analizaba el holograma de las instalaciones- "por lo que debemos acercarnos ahí"

"y probablemente nuestros padres estén aquí" -dijo Carla señalando una sala de detención-

"está bien, tenemos que ir ahí" -dijo Tiago-

Mientras….

"creo que nuestro rescate no fue muy bueno" -dijo Perla con sarcasmo intentando ocultar el miedo-

Todos estaban dentro de un cuarto cerrado y vacío, Blu y Catherine estaban sentados, mientras que Perla y Gustave caminaban nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

"¡Y Howard se llevó todas mis cosas! ¡Si no ya hubiera partido a la mitad esa puerta!" -dijo Gustave-

"t… tranquilos ¡todo estará bien!" -dijo Blu que estaba bastante asustado, intentando convencerse de eso-

"tranquilo…." -dijo Catherine mientras ponía un ala en el hombro de Blu-

En eso, Packard entro junto a Jade….

"parece que estos son los verdaderos Gustave y Catherine Halsey…" -dijo Packard acercándose amenazadoramente-

"los originales" -dijo Gustave retando a Jade, que era más alta que el-

Jade saco una pistola y la presiono al vientre de Gustave…

"no hagas nada estúpido si no quieres plomo en tus intestinos" -dijo Jade-

Gustave solo retrocedió, no se arriesgaría a hacer algo con sus amigos y su esposa en el lugar.

"¿Quiénes eran los otros? ¿Señuelos?" -pregunto Packard-

"¡mi hija cabrón!" -dijo Perla-

Packard volteo y se acercó a Perla…

"¡si la tocas te mato!" -Exclamo Blu sin pensar-

P.B "¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? ¡Amenaza al ave grande y mala! ¿Qué puede salir mal?" -prenso Blu sarcásticamente-

Packard se detuvo y soltó una risilla burlona...

"jeje, admiro tu valor" -dijo Packard volviendo a donde estaba-

"si… nuestros hijos Carla y Xavier" -agrego Gustave volviendo a retar con la mirada-

En ese momento, otra oleada de recuerdos invadió a Jade.

**(Inicio de Flashback)**

Se ve la escena de una boda, dos halcones besándose, la novia era Jade y el novio Hyron.

Ahora la escena cambia, Hyron está frente a una halcón, igual a Jade pero de menor edad, esta estaba llorando de rodillas, mientras Hyron apuntaba con un arma a su cabeza.

"¡Juro que lo siento, no pensé… no pensé que…!" -sollozo la halcón-

"¡no creíste que se te acabaría la suerte!" -dijo Hyron-

"¡perdón!"

"¿Perdón? ¡Asesinaste a decenas de aves!" -grito Hyron-

"¿Qué? ¡No! Soy miembro de ese gremio, ¡pero no mate a nadie!" -sollozo la halcón-

"¡la evidencia no dice eso! ¡Me da asco que seas la tía de mis hijos! ¿Sabes qué? ¡No lo serás!" -dijo Hyron, antes de jalar el gatillo…..-

La escena cambia, a muchas aves, halcones… todas familia de Jade, ejecutadas por supuestos crímenes…..

**(Fin Flashback) **

"¿es lo mejor el gobierno consiguió?" -dijo Gustave burlándose del trance de Jade-

Jade, volvió en sí, se enfureció y tomo a Gustave del cuello, azotándolo contra la pared.

Gustave se asustó, pero hizo una seña con el ala para que no se acercaran….

"¡¿Quién es ese Xavier?!" -grito Jade-

"¡mi primer hijo!" -dijo Gustave- "desgraciadamente me recuerdas a él" -termino con una mirada de desprecio-

A Jade se le helo la espalda….

P.J "es imposible…."

"es…. Este Xavier… ¿es…. Es un halcón?" -pregunto Jade-

"uno muy guapo" -dijo Gustave, volviendo a reírse de la situación-

A Jade ya no solo se le helo la espalda, le llego un sentimiento de furia….

Jade, volteo y lanzo a Gustave hacia el vidrio reforzado del cuarto, que se estrelló con el fuerte impacto…

Gustave solo soltó un graznido de dolor….

"¡Suéltalo hija de puta!" -dijo Catherine antes de saltar hacia Jade, pero Packard la intercepto tomándola del cuello con su garra y sentándola a la fuerza en su lugar-

Jade se quedó viendo a Gustave, que intentaba pararse adolorido, paso un momento y Jade salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Packard salió de la habitación, inmediatamente Blu fue a auxiliar a Gustave.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No debes lastimarlo!" -dijo Packard-

"¡¿no oíste?! ¡Un halcón llamado Xavier que se parece a mí!" -dijo Jade con desesperación-

"¡sé que quieres vengarte! ¡Pero matar a ese Xavier no es prioridad!"

"¿Qué es prioridad? ¡Sabes que si te atrapan te acusaran por traición y probablemente te pongan a dormir! ¡Solo porque quieres controlar a los humanos!" -dijo Jade-

"¡imagínalo! ¡Ya no seriamos simples pajaritos que se ocultan! ¡Seriamos la especie dominante del planeta!"

Mientras…

Un helicóptero, sobrevolaba el terreno de la base….

"bien…. Desde aquí estas solo" -dijo un soldado SWAT que estaba junto a Hewlett-

Hewlett, traía puesto un chaleco anti-balas con la palabra "Recon" escrita en el frente, con una mochila en la espalda, también tenía puestos unos lentes tácticos en lugar de sus lentes normales, un collar que servía de comunicador, un cinturón con granadas, cargadores, bolsas y una pistola.

Hewlett estaba tiritando del miedo…

"¿estás listo?" -dijo el soldado mientras le daba un rifle semiautomático, que era en teoría ligero para misiones de reconocimiento, pero a Hewlett casi se le cae cuando se lo dieron-

"practiquemos… graznido afirmativo" -dijo el soldado-

Hewlett hizo un graznido con un sonido afirmativo.

"ahora negativo"

Hewlett hizo el graznido negativo.

"ahora uno de peligro"

Hewlett hizo el graznido que de verdad sentía en ese momento….

"¡Wow ese te sale genial! Bueno…. vas a bajar en tres…. Dos…. "

Hewlett se puso el rifle en la espalda, preparándose para saltar y volar del avión.

"¡uno!"

Hewlett, bajo volando rápidamente hacia la entrada de la base, que se había quedado abierta….

"¡entraste! Bien Hewlett, ahora lo que debes hacer es recorrer las instalaciones, averiguar donde están los agentes, y donde están las aves no identificadas, ¿sencillo no?"

Hewlett trago un bulto de saliva y comenzó a caminar por ese pasillo, intentaba recordar ese entrenamiento que hizo de mala gana, caminaba agazapado, pero le temblaban las patas y las alas por el miedo….

P.H "¡ay como me metí en esto! Tranquilo, hazlo por tu hermano…."

Hewlett siguió caminando por los solitarios pasillos…

"Shhhh, escucho algo afuera" -dijo Romanoff pegando el oído a la puerta de la bodega-

Romanoff abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a Hewlett caminando nerviosamente.

Romanoff no se dio tiempo de preguntar, tomo a Hewlett del cuello, lo azoto encima de la mesa de la bodega y le apunto a la cabeza con su arma.

Hewlett estaba llorando desde el momento en el que Romanoff lo tomo del cuello.

"¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! ¡SOLO SOY UN AVE NERD QUE SE LLAMA COMO EMPRESA DE ELECTRONICOS!" -Grito Hewlett con mucha angustia y llorando a cantaros-

"Espera ¿Hewlett? ¿Estos son los refuerzos?" -dijo Romanoff reconociendo a Hewlett, que era un ave difícil de olvidar-

"AAAH… ¿Romi?" -dijo Hewlett-

"NO ME DIGAS ROMI" -grito Romanoff acercando más el arma a la cabeza de Hewlett-

"¡PERDON PERDON!" -Grito Hewlett alejando la cara y apretando los ojos-

"ashh" -exclamo Romanoff antes de soltar a Hewlett-

Hewlett se quedó acostado en la mesa hiperventilándose, era bastante temeroso.

"o…ye tranquilo" -dijo Howard acercando su ala a Hewlett-

"AAHH… AH" -exclamo Hewlett cuando sintió el ala de Howard-

Hewlett comenzó a tranquilizarse, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a mirar a todos lados….

"¡Hewlett! ¡HEWLETT!" -grito una voz humana que se oyó a través del collar- "creo que…. lo perdimos"

Hewlett toco el botón del collar e hizo el "graznido afirmativo"

"ufff…. Sigue ahí ¿encontraste a los agentes?"

Hewlett volvió a afirmar….

"¡perfecto! Guarda la ubicación" -dijo el soldado hacia otro- "ahora solo necesitamos saber dónde están las aves enemigas"

"snif…. Está bien…" -dijo Hewlett tranquilizándose-

"¿quién eres?" -pregunto Tiago-

"me llamo snif… Hewlett"

"este… un gusto me llamo Tiago" -dijo mientras extendía el ala y la estrechaba con la de Hewlett, que lo hizo con timidez-

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -pregunto Xavier-

"soy…. Reconocimiento, hay un equipo SWAT afuera" -dijo Hewlett-

"¿SWAT? ¡Humanos sí!" -exclamo Howard-

"pero…. No puedo llamarlos hasta ubicar a las aves que tomaron este lugar" -dijo Hewlett-

"¡Oh Mierda!" -exclamo Bia con enojo-

"Por cierto… ¿Dónde está…. Packard?" -pregunto Hewlett-

"no sabemos ¿Por qué?" -dijo Carla-

"es que…. es mi hermano" -dijo Hewlett con preocupación-

"¿en serio son hermanos y se llaman "Hewlett y Packard"?" -dijo Howard-

"es…. Una historia curiosa…"-añadió Hewlett-

"bien, ya tenemos la extracción asegurada, así que iniciaremos el plan" -dijo Franz-

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 5!**

**Quedan pocos capítulos…**

**Creo que ya pensé los finales, y me gustaría que vieran cual quieren primero…..**

**Así como le pongo nombres con siglas a los archivos de los Fic, estas serán como "pistas muy difíciles" para adivinar de que trataran….**

**a) CaXdaGas**

**b) BdaPgc**

**c) BaCd, GaPfid**

**Sé que es casi imposible adivinar que significan, pero vean cual les late XD, Subiré tres finales, pero el que elijan será el primero.**

**Gracias y por favor dejen Review!**


	6. Pre-epílogos

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Después de un riguroso conteo…. (solo hubo un voto XD) el primer final será el BaCd, GaPfid….**

**Probablemente los finales serán unos dos capítulos cada final….**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**Pre-epílogos**

Todos estaban en la bodega, preparándose para ejecutar el plan…

"aun no me creo que te hayas arriesgado por mi" -dijo Carla hablando con Bia-

"eres mi hermana ¿no?" -dijo Bia- "sé que… no te caigo bien pero de todas formas te quiero"

Era cierto, Carla no había sido nada buena con Bia en los últimos años.

"quiero…. Pedirte perdón…." -dijo Carla con vergüenza-

"p… p ¿Por qué?"

"por…. Ser tan mala hermana contigo…" -dijo Carla-

Bia abrazo a Carla, Carla no se lo esperaba, pero también regreso el abrazo, ya se estaban reconciliando.

"Carla…." -dijo Bia durante el abrazo- "prométeme que dejaras de ir a esas fiestas"

-suspiro- "esta bien…. solo si salimos de esta, ¿Por qué estas mojada?"

Bia no se había secado completamente, y todavía tenía la cabeza y el pecho húmedos…

"es…. Parte del sacrificio" -dijo Bia recordando el mal momento-

"te quiero hermanita…. Solo espero volver y poder probar esa cocai… sustituto de azúcar" -dijo Carla-

"¡Bien! el plan es…. Encontrar a Packard y sus padres, luego avisamos a los humanos para que nos abran paso y salimos de este basurero" -dijo Romanoff-

"y… ¿Cómo los encontraremos?" -pregunto Tiago-

"bien…. como no podemos salir todos porque sería un suicidio, enviaremos un agente de reconocimiento, que buscara a los rehenes y entonces nos dará la señal para atacar" -dijo Franz

"y como solo hay un agente de reconocimiento que tiene el equipo mas reciente aquí….." -dijo Romanoff mirando a Hewlett-

"¿Qué? ¡ay por favor no!" -dijo Hewlett-

"tienes que hacerlo…. Por tu hermano" -dijo Franz intentando convencer a Hewlett-

-suspiro- "esta bien"

"¡perfecto!" -dijo Romanoff antes de sacar inmediatamente a Hewlett-

"probando…" -dijo Howard por el comunicador-

Hewlett toco otro botón de su collar….

"¿hola?"

"hola… configure el segundo botón para comunicarte con nosotros, el otro sigue siendo para hablar con los humanos" -dijo Xavier-

"es… está bien" -dijo Hewlett que volvía a temblar de miedo-

Hewlett comenzó a caminar mientras le daban instrucciones por el comunicador….

"esperen, escucho algo" -dijo Hewlett, acercándose a una puerta-

"bien…. veo que si te merecías ese 6" -dijo Romanoff-

**Del otro lado de la puerta…..**

"¿ya esta claro?" -dijo Packard-

"si…. "no lastimar a los prisioneros"" -dijo Jade a regañadientes-

"bueno, cuando tengamos lo que queremos de ellos, puedes hacerles lo que quieras, ¿seguro de que este Xavier es….. tu hijo?" -pregunto Packard-

"claro que lo estoy….." -dijo Jade- "no cometeré el mismo error"

"el no me importa, sacale las tripas si quieres, siempre y cuando cumplan con el trato" -dijo Packard-

Fuera de la habitación, Hewlett estaba impactado, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, esta no era por el pánico… sino porque el hermano que tanto quería, era un traidor de primera.

Vio que Packard y Jade iban a salir, por lo que corrió y se escondió en una esquina.

"snif…. ¿hola?" -dijo Hewlett con una voz llorosa-

"¿hola? ¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Tiago con preocupación al oír la voz de Hewlett-

"snif…. Los encontré…. Y… y"

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Carla-

"y…. snif, Packard esta con ellos" -dijo aumentando lo triste de su voz-

"¿osea que lo tienen capturado?"

"no…. El…. es un traidor" -continuo Hewlett- "¡mi hermano es un puto traidor!"

Todos se quedaron paralizados, sobre todo los agentes…

"¡MIERDA!" -grito Romanoff enojada golpeando la mesa-

-suspiro- "¿Dónde están?" -pregunto Franz-

"en snif…. Se dirigen a la sala de detención principal, seguro están ahí" -dijo Hewlett, tratando de superar la noticia-

"vamos para allá, debemos pasar primero a la armería, ustedes dos al frente" -dijo Romanoff señalando a Tiago y Xavier- "y ustedes cubren la retaguardia" -dijo a Howard y Bia-

Caminaron en una especie de pequeño pelotón.

"¡aquí esta!" -dijo Romanoff mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la armería- "¡no abre!"  
"¿trajiste las flechas explosivas?" -pregunto Xavier-

"creo que si" -contesto Howard-

Xavier busco en el carcaj, y saco una flecha que no tenia el sistema de dirección, en lugar de eso tenía una franja roja pintada, y la puso en el cerrojo.

"¿Cómo se activan?" -pregunto Xavier-

"creo que hay un botón en el mango del arco" -dijo Howard-

Xavier desplego el arco, se ocultaron en el pasillo de al lado y presiono el botón, se escucho un estruendo y la puerta ya no estaba en su lugar…

"¡rapido, tomen todo lo que puedan! De seguro eso los alerto" -dijo Romanoff mientras tomaba un arma-

"ahora debemos ir a la sala de detención" -añadio Bia-

Mientras…..

"¿seguro que estas bien?" -pregunto Catherine que estaba sentada junto a Gustave-

"si…. se necesita más que eso para romperme" -dijo Gustave bromeando-

"creo que tuve una idea" -dijo Blu viendo el vidrio estrellado- "podemos salir de aquí de la misma forma que salimos de la cámara de pruebas"

"¿a que te refieres?" -dijo Perla-

"fácil, pásame esa silla" -dijo Blu, le pasaron una pequeña silla plegable, Blu golpeo el vidrio con mucha fuerza, lo que paso fue que se estrelló más, pero Blu se dio un golpe con la silla-

"¡ouch!" -exclamo Blu sobándose el pico-

"fue un buen intento cariño" -dijo Perla-

"no, no es un intento, es una solución" -dijo Gustave tomando la silla y golpeando el vidrio de nuevo, que esta vez se rompió-

"¡vámonos!" -exclamo Gustave-

Todos salieron de la habitación y fueron a buscar a sus hijos….

* * *

**Aquí acaba el capitulo 6!  
diran… ¿¡como que tan corto!?, es porque lo que sigue son los finales….**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	7. Los decimales de pi, no son infinitos

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el primer final….**

**Apuesto que no se lo esperaban….**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**Los decimales de pi, no son infinitos**

Todo el pelotón de agentes se dispersó en varios equipos, a diferencia de los idiotas que habían tomado control de la base, los agentes sabían tácticas.

Tiago, Bia, Carla, Howard, Xavier y Hewlett estaban acercándose a la sala de detención.

"en serio…. Siento que tu hermano te haga esto" -dijo Carla-

"quiero hacer que entre en razón…. Tengo que hacerlo solo" -dijo Hewlett, que había tomado valor para hablar con su hermano-

"ahí est…." -iba a decir Howard, pero vio una silla salir por la ventana de la sala de detención-

"¡vámonos!" -dijo Gustave mientras salía por la ventana-

"¡PAPA!" -Grito Howard-

"¡Howard!" -respondió Gustave-

Iban a correr a abrazarse, pero en el pasillo detrás de Gustave, se vio a Jade y Packard corriendo hacia la sala de detención.

"¡están escapando!"

Gustave hizo una señal para que huyeran….

Jade, tomo a Gustave, comenzaron a forcejear, Gustave logro golpear a Jade varias veces en el rostro y pecho, pero Jade era bastante más fuerte, se las ingenió para tomar a Gustave del cuello y meterlo a un cuarto/oficina que cerro por fuera, impidiéndole salir, no había ventanas que romper, y la puerta era demasiado resistente. Solo podía escuchar y quedarse ahí.

Había varios de estos cuartos, así que Jade utilizaría eso en su favor.

"¡MUERETE PERRA!" -dijo Catherine al saltar sobre Jade-

Packard tenía acorralados a Blu y Perla en la sala de detención….

"¡papa, mamá!" -grito Tiago, pero una bala le dio en el pecho, no penetro la túnica, pero lo tiro al suelo- "AAHHH ¡¿pero qué?!"

"¡cúbranse!" -grito Bia, un escuadrón de aves armadas se dirigía hacia ellos, y todos los demás agentes estaban lejos-

Tiago, Bia, Carla y Howard no podían salir de su cobertura, pero Hewlett estaba a solo unos pasos de la sala de detención.

P.H "tienes que hacer algo que valga la pena en tu vida…."

Hewlett se armó de valor y salto hacia la ventana rota, entrando y quedando detrás de Packard.

"jeje… ¿Qué crees? ¡La voy a tocar!" -dijo Packard de forma pervertida mientras se acercaba a Perla, pero Blu se interpuso-

"¡no te atrevas!" -dijo Blu-

"jeje…." -dijo Packard, que levanto la garra para atacar a Blu-

"¡P… Packard!" -grito Hewlett, que apuntaba temerosamente a Packard con la pistola, ambas alas le temblaban mientras sostenía el arma-

"¿Hewlett? ¿Qué haces aquí?" -dijo Packard confuso-

"es… es… estas… ¡estas arrestado por traición!" -dijo Hewlett intentando no sonar ridículo-

Packard, soltó una carcajada al ver a su hermanito con todo el equipo de reconocimiento puesto, y además arrestándolo.

"mira…. no quiero lastimarte, asi que déjame en paz" -dijo Packard-

"n… no lo diré de nuevo" -dijo Hewlett, se notaba a kilómetros como tiritaba de miedo-

Packard, se acercó amenazadoramente a Hewlett, rebasándolo en altura por casi 10 cm…

"no te atreverías" -dijo Packard, que opacaba a Hewlett con su sombra-

Hewlett, sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, no le dispararía a quemarropa y sangre fría…

Hewlett, bajo un poco el arma.

"¡ves, siempre has sido un cobarde! ¡Una decepción para la especie!" -dijo Packard-

Esto lastimo a Hewlett, la última vez que había visto a su hermano había sido hace varios meses, y ese día se despidió de él como si de verdad lo fuera a extrañar, pero parece que se equivocó.

"por favor…. Packard, no hagas esto" -dijo Hewlett mirando a Packard a los ojos, con una cara casi suplicante-

Packard solo sonrió como si fuera a hacerlo.

"Hewlett, hermanito, jure que lo que fuera que me impidiera conseguir mi objetivo, lo destruiría hasta que quedara hecho polvo, juro que me duele que tú seas una de esas cosas" -dijo Packard cambiando a una expresión algo indiferente-

"¿q... Qué?" -dijo Hewlett-

Packard tomo a Hewlett del cuello y lo estrello con mucha fuerza contra la pared.

Hewlett tenía una mirada de terror, sin embargo, a Packard no parecía importarle.

Packard golpeo repetidamente con mucha fuerza a Hewlett en el estómago, luego en el rostro y lo arrojó al suelo.

Hewlett estaba en el suelo con el pico ensangrentado y tosiendo su propia sangre.

Packard se acercó y lo pateo para que no se levantara.

"luego termino contigo" -dijo Packard viendo a Hewlett que estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo-

Packard se acercó a Perla de nuevo, pero Blu no solo se interpuso, se lanzó a atacar a Packard…

Mientras….

Jade estaba forcejeando con Catherine, no debía lastimarla por órdenes de Packard.

"tengo que hacer algo" -dijo Xavier desde su cobertura-

"¡te cubro hermano!" -dijo Howard-

Xavier se armó de valor y corrió intentando esquivar el fuego enemigo **(recordemos que él no trae protección).**

Corrió hasta Jade y la tacleo dentro de una habitación, Jade no soltaba a Catherine por ningún motivo.

Los tres cayeron dentro de la habitación, que estaba junto a donde Gustave estaba encerrado.

"¡ríndete!" -grito Xavier mientras se levantaba y se ponía en posición defensiva frente a Catherine-

"uy hijo…. ¿Qué no te da gusto verme?" -dijo Jade algo sarcástica-

"¿c… como que hijo?" -dijo Xavier enojado-

"¿no se nota?" -dijo Jade moviéndose un poco y mostrando más el rostro- "¿a quién me parezco?"

"no es verdad" -dijo Catherine-

"¡me parezco a ti! ¡YO SOY TU MADRE!" **(Si recordaron a Star Wars es mera coincidencia XD)**

A Catherine y Xavier se les helo la espalda...

"n… no es posible… ¡mi madre murió!" -grito Xavier-

"¿le creíste a ese puto asesino de Hyron? ¡Aquí estoy hijo!"

"¡no tienes derecho a llamarme hijo!" -grito Xavier- "¡nunca estaría contigo!"

"ja… solo quería que supieras quien era antes de que te mate" -dijo Jade antes de abalanzarse sobre Xavier-

Xavier y Catherine se apartaron hacia lados distintos…. Xavier intento dispararle a Jade con el arco, pero esta lo esquivo y comenzó a atacar ferozmente….

Mientras… Packard estaba atacando a Blu, que estaba prácticamente rendido.

"¡puedo hacer esto todo el día!" -dijo Packard-

-respirando agitadamente- "entonces… ¡todavía no se oculta el sol!" -dijo Blu, que estaba en posición defensiva-

"Perla, vete de aquí" -dijo Blu-

"no, no te dejare" -contesto Perla-

Packard aprovecho el momento de confusión y se lanzó sobre Blu, Perla lo aparto y ataco a Packard…

Blu cayó aturdido a un lado, mientras Perla pelaba con Packard, que no le fue difícil dominarla y arrinconarla…

"¡que idiota eres! Solo por eso morirás primero" -dijo Packard, que mostro sus enormes garras, posicionándolas para atravesar el vientre de Perla-

Blu, estaba levantándose adolorido, y vio la terrible imagen, solo tenía una opción…

P.B "¿Qué haría por amor? Lo que sea….."

Perla, apretó los ojos y aparto el rostro…..

Perla esperaba el horrible dolor y luego su muerte, pero en lugar de eso, no sintió nada y escucho un sonido como si algún liquido goteara y chorreara.

Perla, abrió los ojos, y vio lo más horrible que pudiera haber imaginado en ese momento, unas plumas azules, manchadas de sangre.

Estas plumas, eran la espalda de Blu….

Packard, no dijo nada, giro y apretó las garras, haciendo que Blu emitiera un pujido de dolor y luego lo arrojo hacia un lado, inmediatamente se formó un charco de sangre alrededor de este.

Perla, tenía una expresión de inmensa angustia, no podía decir nada, estaba paralizada.

"bueno, parece que serás la segunda" -dijo Packard-

Hewlett, había visto toda la escena, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y tomo su arma con un ala…

P.H "ya no siento nada por ti Packard, no te reconozco, no eres el ave con la que jugaba de pequeño, no eres el ave que me apoyaba cuando la necesitaba…. No eres mi hermano"

Hewlett, se armó de mucho valor, sabía que era lo correcto, aunque aún así sentía tristeza….

"lo siento" -dijo Hewlett con una voz llorosa, pero a la vez fría-

"¿Qué?" -dijo Packard con confusión, giro la cabeza y lo primero que vio, fue el cañón de la pistola de Hewlett-

"esquiva esto" **(cualquier parecido con Matrix es mera coincidencia XD)**

Hewlett, jalo el gatillo, atravesando la cabeza de Packard con una bala, manchando la pared con sangre.

Packard cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y el pico abierto, chorreaba sangre por el agujero de bala que tenía en la frente.

Hewlett, toco el botón de su cuello que era la llamada directa al equipo SWAT, soltó el arma y cayo desfallecido al suelo, respirando débilmente.

"¡esa es la señal! ¡Vamos, ya saben dónde es la entrada!" -dijo un soldado del helicóptero-

Perla, corrió hacia Blu, giro su cuerpo para ver su rostro.

"¡ay no Blu! ¡Tranquilo vas a estar bien!" -dijo Perla con angustia y lágrimas en los ojos-

"Perla….." -dijo Blu articulando una leve sonrisa-

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" -dijo Perla-

"¿no recuerdas? Dije que lo volvería a hacer" -dijo Blu con una voz muy suave-

"¡te pondrás bien como esa vez!" -dijo Perla cada vez con más preocupación- "¡iré por ayuda!"

"¡no!" -dijo Blu mientras ponía su ala sobre la de Perla- "quiero, que estés conmigo" -dijo Blu-

"pero….."

"no voy a estar bien Perla" -dijo Blu con una voz cada vez más tenue-

Perla, entendió lo que Blu quería decirle, no quería morir solo.

"quiero…. Que lo último que vea, sean tus bellos ojos" -dijo Blu de forma tierna-

"¡no no digas eso por favor!" -dijo Perla llorando con más fuerza- "¡no me dejes por favor! ¡Te necesito!"

"no Perla, no me… no me necesitas, nunca lo hiciste"

"por favor….."

"quiero que….. Seas feliz"

"no Blu, nunca seré feliz sin ti" -dijo Perla mientras ponía su ala delicadamente en el cuello de Blu, levantando un poco su cabeza-

"yo…. Cof…. Te amo" -dijo Blu comenzando a toser sangre-

"¡te lo ruego! ¡No me dejes, tendremos más aventuras juntos y las superaremos!" -dijo Perla-

"tener cof…. Tener hijos contigo, fue la mejor aventura de mi vida" -dijo Blu- "dile a los niños que… los amo"

"no no no ¡por favor!" -sollozo Perla- "te amo…."

"y yo a ti" -dijo Blu-

La cabeza de Blu, se inclinó hacia un lado, ya no respiraba y su corazón ya no se sentía, sus ojos estaban apagados y sin el brillo alegre que siempre tenían, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus plumas perdían su hermoso brillo natural…..

Mientras….

"¡Mierda! ¡Son decenas!" -dijo Bia desde su cobertura-

"¿habrán llamado ya a los humanos?" -pregunto Howard-

"¡no lo sé, pero se me están acabando las municiones aturdidoras!" -dijo Tiago en tono preocupante-

Mientras….

Jade estaba peleando salvajemente con Xavier y Catherine, quería a Xavier muerto, pero Catherine se lo impedía, y no debía lastimarla.

En un momento, Catherine, le dio un zarpazo en el rostro a Jade, esto la enfureció y la saco de quicio, ya no le importaban las ordenes, ni la cadena de mando.

"¡Se acabó!" -grito Jade-

Jade tomo a Xavier y lo arrojo hacia un cuarto, que cerro rápidamente, por fuera, al igual que Gustave, estaba encerrado sin poder hacer nada….

"¡MAMÁ!" -grito Xavier desde dentro de la habitación-

"¡CATHERINE!" -grito Gustave al enterarse de la situación desde el otro cuarto-

"¡Ahora es cuando mueres!" -dijo Jade antes de tomar a Catherine del cuello y azotarla contra la pared, que también era la pared que conectaba la habitación de Gustave y la suya-

Catherine, le escupió en el rostro con desprecio, haciéndola enfurecer….

P.G "tengo que salir de aquí, ¡Rápido!"

Gustave, vio un mueble con ruedas, y empezó a usarlo como ariete en la pared…

Jade, desenfundo una pistola, y comenzó a disparar en el pecho y vientre de Catherine, a quemarropa y atravesando la pared…

"AAAHHHH" -grito Catherine por el dolor-

"NOOO" -grito Xavier desde la otra habitación-

Gustave, solo vio agujeros de bala en la pared que intentaba derribar, se quedó helado y mudo, había al menos 6 disparos en la pared.

Catherine, comenzó a escupir sangre, Jade la arrojó al suelo, para terminar con su vida….

Gustave, se enfureció, uso toda su fuerza para romper la pared, que se había debilitado bastante por los agujeros, con el último golpe la pared se rompió y el mueble choco contra la espalda de Jade, rompiendo el mueble, dándole un fuerte golpe y tirándola al suelo.

Gustave, ni siquiera se preocupó por ser cauteloso, tomo un trozo largo del mueble y golpeo la cabeza de Jade mientras intentaba levantarse….

Esto dejo muy aturdida a Jade, además de hacer que le sangrara el pico, Gustave la tomo del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla en el piso…

"¡ERES UNA PUTA DESGRACIADA!" -dijo Gustave mientras comenzaba a azotar la cabeza de Jade contra el piso-

Jade, tenía una expresión de terror, sentía un fuerte dolor y miedo….

"¡ESPERO QUE TE RETUERZAS EN EL INFIERNO HIJA DE PUTA!" -grito Gustave cada vez más enfurecido, y azotando con más fuerza-

Jade, estaba a punto de desfallecer, Gustave, tomo un trozo de la pared y lo rompió con ira en la cabeza de Jade, terminando con si vida…..

Gustave, estaba respirando agitadamente, se levantó y corrió hacia Catherine.

"¡Caty!" -dijo Gustave con angustia, viendo a su amada sobre un charco de su propia sangre-

"cof…. Cariño" -dijo Catherine tosiendo sangre-

"¡tranquila mi amor todo va a estar bien!" -dijo Gustave-

"no…. No lo estará" -dijo Catherine comenzando a llorar-

"¡te prometo que lo estará!" -dijo Gustave-

"no cof…. Prometas a una chica algo que no puedes cumplir" **(¿Catherine Halsey diciendo eso? MERA COINCIDENCIA)**

"¡no me hagas esto por favor!" -dijo Gustave llorando con más fuerza-

"te amo…." -dijo Catherine articulando una leve sonrisa y mirando a los ojos a Gustave-

"….. Como los decimales de pi" -contesto Gustave-

Catherine hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza y robarle un beso a Gustave….

Fue un beso apasionado y largo, lleno de amor, ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutarlo…

Llego un momento, en el que la cabeza de Catherine cayo hacia atrás, con el pico entre abierto, su corazón no latía mas, y Gustave ya no sentía su respiración en su pecho….

* * *

**Y este fue el capítulo 1 del primer final!**

**¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Ya saben que tienen en común todos los finales?**

**Yo avisare cuando este final termine y empiece el siguiente….**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	8. Felíz cumpleaños-Final 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 2 del primer final….**

**Aquí acaba el primer Final de este Fic**

**Perdón por no actualizar, pero tenía planes el fin de semana….**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños**

"¡BLUUUUU!" -grito Perla de forma desgarradora y llorando amargamente-

Perla agito a Blu por los hombros, pero no pasaba nada…..

"¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO PORFAVOR!"

Mientras…..

"¿¡donde carajo están los agentes!?" -grito Howard-

"¡voy a llamar a Romanoff!" -dijo Tiago desde su cobertura-

"¡hola! ¿Agente Romanoff?" -grito Tiago-

Romanoff estaba con un ave inmovilizada entre las patas y con un ala en su cabeza, mientras con la otra contestaba el comunicador…

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Romanoff- "ya tenemos a todos inmovilizados, las instalaciones son nuestras, solo uno se niega a cooperar" -dijo refiriéndose al ave forcejeando con ella-

"¿ya pueden venir?" -dijo Tiago-

"¡aahhh ya me desespere!" -dijo Romanoff, después se escuchó un crujido y luego como algo cayó al suelo- "quería evitar eso…. Vamos para allá, ¡aguanten!"

Mientras….

"¡Howard!" -grito Xavier desde la habitación donde estaba- "¡corta la puerta!"

Howard corrió intentando no recibir disparos, y desplego la espada cortando un buen pedazo de la puerta…

Xavier, fue corriendo hacia donde había sido la pelea, se horrorizo al ver a Gustave llorando de rodillas frente a Catherine, que estaba sobre un charco de su propia sangre….

"¡CATHERINE ¿PORQUE?!" -grito Gustave mientras lloraba sobre el pecho del cuerpo-

Howard aun no entraba a la habitación….

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo al entrar, luego volteo y vio la terrible escena- "MAMÁ"

Howard corrió hacia Catherine, y se arrodillo junto a Gustave….

"¡no no no! ¡Mamá levántate!" -dijo Howard comenzando a llorar, Xavier no podía moverse de su lugar- "¡de seguro solo esta inconsciente!" -exclamo Howard con una cierta sonrisa nerviosa-

Howard desplego los lentes, y aparecieron los signos vitales, pulsaciones por minuto: 0 respiración: 0, en resumen, homeostasis: 0%.

La leve sonrisa de Howard, se desvaneció y un

Sentimiento de angustia lo invadió…

Howard solo comenzó a llorar en su lugar, tapándose el rostro con las alas….

Xavier, se acercó y comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras abrazaba a su hermano…

Mientras….

"ya estamos en el hangar" -dijo el líder del escuadrón SWAT-

Todo un escuadrón había entrado en el hangar, que era el único lugar por donde cabían y había ciertas partes donde se podía levantar el techo de las instalaciones fácilmente.

"¡levanta el techo ahí!" -dijo el líder a un soldado-

Para los humanos, toda la base era como una gran maqueta, por lo que no les fue difícil forzar y romper el techo, dejando ver el gran tiroteo…

"¡fuego!" -grito el líder-

El escuadrón comenzó a disparar a todas las aves desde la altura, no tardo nada en convertirse en un baño de sangre, no tardaron en abatir a las aves restantes….

Un soldado iba a disparar hacia Tiago, pero el Líder lo detuvo…

"espera….. Parecen estar con nosotros" -dijo el Líder-

"todo termino….." -dijo Tiago desde su cobertura-

"espera ¡Mamá y Papá!" -dijo Carla-

"los tres hermanos corrieron hacia la cámara de detención….

Lo primero que vieron fue a Packard tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre en la cabeza, luego vieron a su madre…. Llorando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Blu, la cabeza de este descansaba inerte en el hombro de Perla, con los ojos abiertos y sin vida.

Carla, se llevó un ala al pico, mientras articulaba una expresión de angustia…

"¡PAPÁ!" -grito Bia antes de correr hacia su madre-

"¡BLU, ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE?!" -sollozo Perla con angustia-

"¡no no PAPÁ!" -grito Tiago, también comenzando a llorar-

Carla lloro y sollozo en silencio, hace mucho que no le decía ni siquiera "te quiero" a Blu, y ahora era lo que más deseaba hacer, pero no la escucharía…

El equipo Término de sacar a las aves que seguían con vida, y evacuar a los agentes…..

"¿Hewlett? ¿¡Hewlett donde estas!?" -grito uno de los humanos, su uniforme daba a entender que era una especie de equipo con algún ave, en este caso Hewlett-

El humano se acercó a la sala de detención, que aun tenia techo, lo forzó para retirarlo, vio a dos aves muertas, cuatro llorando y abrazando a una, y por ultimo a Hewlett, que estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, respirando débilmente….

"¡Hewlett!" -dijo El humano antes de levanta r a Hewlett- "¡por favor no te mueras!"

El humano reviso que respirara, luego ordeno a otro humano….

"¡saca a esas pobres aves de aquí!" -dijo señalando a Perla y sus hijos-

El humano se acercó, pero Perla solo alejo la cara y abrazo más fuerte al cuerpo de Blu…

"entiendo…." -dijo el humano, que acerco su mano e intento tomar a Blu-

Perla no quería soltarlo, pero termino haciéndolo, luego el humano estiro su mano para que Perla subiera.

Perla le tuvo miedo en un principio, pero entendió que quería ayudarla, además no pensaba en nada más que en Blu.

Perla subió al brazo del humano, que usaba la otra mano para hacer una especie de cuna donde reposaba el cuerpo de Blu…

El humano sentía lastima por Perla, suponía que Blu debía ser su pareja…

Acerco dos dedos a la cabeza de Blu y le cerró los ojos….

"lo siento…. Está en un lugar mejor…" -dijo el humano mirando como Perla lloraba amargamente-

Otro humano se llevó a los hijos de Perla, que se abrazaban y lloraban amargamente…

Los subieron a un gran Helicóptero de transporte que estaba estacionado en el hangar…..

"estos son todos…." -dijo el soldado que había cargado a los hijos de Perla-

"no…. Falta Hegewisch" -dijo el Líder-

"¿Quién?" -dijo el soldado-

"¡es la persona más rica del mundo! Bueno…. ave" -dijo el Líder- "salió en Forbes"

"este…. Iré a buscar" -dijo el soldado algo extrañado-

El soldado corrió buscando a Gustave, recorrió las instalaciones, solo quedaba una habitación con techo, así que lo retiro y lo que vio no era agradable.

La escena casi era idéntica, dos aves muertas, y tres llorando alrededor de una de ellas.

"Oh Dios mío" -dijo el soldado al ver a la familia llorando amargamente-

El humano se acercó e intento tomar a Gustave… pero este se alejó.

"Quieres... ¿Estar con ella cierto?" -pregunto el soldado-

Gustave tenía una expresión de profundo dolor... Sólo asintió ligeramente.

"La llevaremos, pero tienen que venir con nosotros" -dijo el soldado extendiendo la mano para tomar el cuerpo de Catherine-

Gustave, se alejó y permitió que la tomara, él y sus hijos subieron al otro brazo del soldado, donde lloraban amargamente mientras subían al helicóptero.

Cuando subieron al helicóptero, se percataron de Perla y sus hijos llorando alrededor de algo.

El soldado puso el cuerpo de Catherine un poco más alejado del grupo en la misma mesa, e igualmente Gustave se tiró de rodillas llorando.

Los dos grupos no estaban muy separados, pero nadie estaba de humor para preguntar.

Cerca de la mesa estaba una silla, donde estaba sentada la pareja humana de Hewlett, limpiándole el pico que tenía manchado de sangre.

"Tranquilo Hewlett, todo término" -dijo el humano- "estoy orgulloso ¡lo hiciste muy bien para ser la primera misión!"

Hewlett tenía una cara sería y algo triste.

"Sé que... Te lastimo la noticia, pero no te castigues, hiciste lo correcto" -continuo el humano-

P.H "pero no fue suficiente"

Llego un momento en el que tenían que darse cuenta...

"¡Papá, perdóname por ser tan mala hija!" -dijo Carla entre sollozos-

"No eres mala hija..." -dijo Perla antes de abrazar a Carla y llorar junto con ella-

"¿Qué... Snif...paso con... Xavier?" -pregunto Carla llorando en el pecho de Perla-

"Llegamos a la selva señor, divisamos la mansión Hegewisch a unos metros" -dijo un soldado-

El enorme helicóptero aterrizo en lo que sería el patio trasero de la mansión...

"Disculpa..." -dijo un soldado mientras tocaba la espalda de Gustave- "ya llegamos"

Gustave, se levantó y miro a Catherine.

Un soldado trajo dos pequeñas cajas, donde metieron a Blu y Catherine temporalmente.

Los primeros en salir fueron Gustave, Xavier y Howard, que se sentaron en el sillón de la sala a llorar amargamente, mientras tenían los cuerpos en otro lado.

"Y ustedes, ¿los dejamos aquí?" -pregunto el soldado hacia Perla-

Perla solo pudo dejar de sollozar un momento para asentir con la cabeza.

El humano, llevo la caja donde estaba Blu al mismo lugar de la mansión donde estaba la de Catherine.

Perla y sus hijos bajaron, los soldados se despidieron...

Entraron lentamente a la mansión, y vieron a Gustave y sus hijos llorando amargamente en el sillón.

Al principio no sabían porque, pero suponían que se habían enterado de la muerte de Blu.

Perla se acercó y se sentó en el sillón abrazando a Gustave, que no lo dudo y devolvió el abrazo.

"Snif... ¿Por qué están llorando?" -pregunto Gustave entre sollozos-

"Yo snif... Creí que snif... Llorábamos por lo mismo" -dijo Bia entre sollozos-

"Y... Snif ¿y Blu?" -pregunto Xavier-

Perla y sus hijos solo apartaron la mirada y sollozaron con más fuerza.

"No me digas que..." -dijo Gustave entre lágrimas-

Perla solo volvió a asentir.

"No no no ¡primero mi esposa y luego mi mejor amigo!" -dijo Gustave empezando a llorar con más fuerza-

"Catherine... ¿Falleció?" -pregunto Tiago entre sollozos-

"Snif... Si" -respondió Howard sollozando-

Así estuvieron ambas familias un largo rato, llorando y consolándose mutuamente.

Mientras, en algún plano físico fuera del entendimiento humano o animal.

"AAAHHHHH ¡¿dónde estoy?!" -grito Blu-

Blu había despertado en un lugar vacío, era como un infinito cuarto blanco.

Blu se tocó el torso, para darse cuenta de que no había ninguna herida.

Blu se levantó y comenzó a caminar, no tardo en percatarse de la presencia de otra ave.

"¡¿Dónde estoy?!" -grito Catherine con cierto miedo-

"¡Catherine!" -dijo Blu al verla-

"¡Blu!" -dijo Catherine antes de correr hacia el-

Ambos se abrazaron luego se soltaron y se miraron a los ojos.

"Me da gusto ver a una cara conocida" -dijo Catherine-

"Es... Estamos..." -dijo Blu nerviosamente-

"Muertos..." -completo Catherine-

"¿Este es el cielo?" -dijo Blu-

"No lo sé... Sólo desperté aquí hace unos momentos" -dijo Catherine-

"Oh Perla como te extraño..." -dijo Blu bajando la mirada-

"Y yo ya comienzo a extrañar a Gus..."

"Y a nuestros hijos..." -añadió Blu-

Blu se enojó un poco...

"¡Oh mierda! ¿No se supone que uno es feliz al morir?"

"¡Hey yo no te enseñe a hablar así!"

Blu giro la cabeza y vio a dos guacamayos azules, que eran muy conocidos...

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" -dijo Blu-

"Hola hijo..."

Blu corrió hacia sus padres...

"¡Mami, papi!" -dijo Blu mientras abrazaba con fuerza-

"¿Ya estas grande para decirme papi no?" -dijo Iván bromeando-

"¡Siempre quise volver a hacerlo!"

"Espera... Eso significa que..." -dijo Catherine-

"¡HIJA!" -grito alegremente una guacamaya antes de lanzarse sobre Catherine tirándola al suelo-

"Hijo, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy" -dijo Bianca mirando a Blu-

Los padres de Catherine eran al parecer mucho más afectivos, ya que seguían abrazando a Catherine en el suelo.

"Me hubiera gustado estar en tu boda" -dijo Iván-

Se acercó un otro guacamayo azul, alto y robusto de ojos verdes...

"Hola..." -dijo el guacamayo mirando de forma acusadora a Blu-

"¿Q... Quien eres tú?" -pregunto Blu-

"Tu suegro" -dijo de forma algo fría-

Blu trago un bulto de saliva.

"¿Eduardo?" -dijo Blu-

"Exactamente, sólo te diré que no me caíste nada bien el día que tú y mi hija se conocieron, pero has demostrado ser decente" -dijo Eduardo articulando una ligera sonrisa-

"¡Cuanto los extrañe!" -dijo Catherine que seguía abrazando a sus padres, tenía más parecido con su papá que con su mamá-

"Ay ya levántense" -dijo Bernard acercándose-

Catherine había visto el video, por lo que reconocía a esas aves.

"S... ¿Suegra?" -dijo Catherine-

"No nos tengas miedo" -dijo Isabel- "no somos de esos suegros"

"No sabes cuánto te agradecemos haber hecho feliz a nuestro hijo" -dijo Bernard-

"No saben lo feliz que era yo" -dijo Catherine con cierta nostalgia-

"Y nos sorprendió bastante cuando le robaste un beso" -añadió Isabel-

"Yo sí esperaba lo mismo que la chica del Club" -dijo Bernard bromeando-

"Ya sé porque uno es feliz cuando muere" -dijo Blu abrazando a sus padres-

Mientras...

Gustave seguía abrazado con Perla, ambos llorando amargamente junto a sus hijos, estuvieron así incontables horas.

Dieron las 12:01

"Señor..." -interrumpió Charles-

"Snif... ¡¿Qué?!" -dijo Gustave-

"Creo que no es buen momento pero... Feliz cumpleaños"

"¡¿Feliz cumpleaños?! ¡¿Acaso me veo feliz?!" -grito Gustave-

Ni siquiera Gustave recordaba que era 15 de diciembre.

Al día siguiente fue el funeral, muchas aves asistieron, era el funeral del ave que salvó a muchas aves del avión, y de la esposa del ave más rica del mundo, incluso Hewlett estaba ahí.

Todos tenían miradas tristes, pero Gustave y Perla tenían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Los hijos de ambos se habían negado a asistir...

Xavier estaba limpiando las plumas de Howard, que aún tenían sangre...

Howard ya no le importaba haber matado a esa ave, se sentía culpable por otros motivos...

"Xavi..." -dijo Howard con una voz llorosa-

"Snif... ¿Qué pasa?"

"F... F... ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Mamá murió por mi culpa!"

"No digas eso hermanito snif... Tú fuiste a ayudarnos"

"¡Por eso! Si hubiera hecho caso... Tal vez seguirá viva" -dijo Howard con mucha culpa-

"Eso snif... Eso no es cierto, extraño a mamá, pero no es tu culpa" -dijo Xavier abrazando a Howard-

Mientras...

Bia seguía llorando en su cama, abrazando una especie de almohada.

Tiago estaba sentado en silencio, con una mirada triste.

"¡Ya no aguanto!" -dijo Carla entre lágrimas-

Carla sacó el sobre que tenía debajo de la cama.

"En que snif... ¿En qué te ayudara un sobré de azúcar glas?" -dijo Bia-

"No es azúcar" -dijo Carla- "un tipo me la vendió en el bar"

"Es... Es ¿droga?" -dijo Tiago-

Carla sacó un papel y puso líneas del polvo en un buró.

"¡Es cocaína! ¡Carla no hagas eso!" -dijo Tiago-

"YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR SUFRIENDO" -grito Carla entre lágrimas-

"¡Papá estaría orgulloso!" -dijo Bia sarcásticamente-

"Voy a dar una vuelta, ¿vienes?" -dijo Tiago-

Tiago y Bia salieron del nido algo enojados con Carla.

P.C "no los necesito, sólo quiero olvidar"

Carla hizo un tubo con el papel, y se preparó para aspirar...

Cuando estuvo a unos milímetros, la frase de su hermana retumbo en su cabeza...

"¡No! No le haré eso a Papá" -dijo Carla tirando el polvo del buró-

P.C "no te voy a traicionar..." -esto fue pensando en Blu-

Carla, decidió que saldría con sus hermanos...

Cuándo estaba a punto de abrir las alas y salir volando del nido, Carla recordó otra cosa.

P.C "espera... Debes al menos cumplir lo último que te dijo Papá, estoy castigada"

Carla regresó a su cuarto, y se acostó en su cama.

Carla quería cambiar, ya no quería ser el ave rebelde que hacia enojar a Blu.

Mientras en la oficina de la CIA.

Hewlett estaba con un cabestrillo en el ala, mientras que usaba la garra para sostener un marcador permanente, estaba tapando la "P" del logo de "HP" de una computadora.

"¿Qué haces Hewlett?" -dijo un humano que entraba a la oficina-

Hewlett ya no traía todo el equipo, tenía sus lentes normales, pero su rostro no era tan sonriente.

Hewlett escribió la palabra "olvidando" en una libreta cercana.

El humano entendía en cierta forma lo que Hewlett sentía.

Le dirigió una leve sonrisa a Hewlett.

"¿Sabes qué? Te ayudo"

El humano tomo un plumón permanente y ayudo a tapar todas las "P" de todos los logos de la oficina.

Pasaron los días... Los más afectados fueron Gustave y Perla, pero lograron superarlo en unos meses.

Ambos lograban encontrar consuelo en el otro.

Paso un año...

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" -dijo Perla abrazando a Gustave-

"Gracias Perlita" -dijo Gustave devolviendo el abrazo-

"Lamento que los chicos no hayan venido, pero aquí está tu regalo" -dijo Perla estirando el ala y dándole un paquete envuelto a Gustave-

"Oh gracias, no te hubieras molestado" -dijo Gustave con una sonrisa- "de hecho mis hijos tampoco están, dijeron que irían a probar el "Hughes 2""

Los dos se sentaron en la sala, Gustave abrió su regalo.

El regalo, era una foto de Gustave junto a Catherine, el día de su boda, ambos con esa sonrisa Tímida que los caracterizaba cuando eran jóvenes.

Gustave sonrió y soltó una lágrima que inmediatamente limpio.

Recordó rápidamente todo los buenos momentos que paso con Catherine.

"Gracias..." -dijo Gustave con una voz suave-

Perla abrazó a Gustave con un ala...

"Me siento mal porque recuerdes tu cumpleaños por el día que..." -dijo Perla-

"Tranquila... Además, técnicamente fue el 14 de diciembre" -dijo Gustave mientras ponía la foto en la mesa del centro de la sala- "es una linda foto"

"Es... Porque sales tu" -dijo Perla-

"Este... Gracias" -dijo Gustave, extrañándose por el cumplido-

"Es... Algo que Blu me dijo una vez" -dijo Perla con nostalgia-

Gustave y Perla estuvieron conversando un rato mientras cenaban...

Ambos reían y platicaban de distintos temas, se notaba que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

"¿Quieres otro café?" -pregunto Gustave señalando la taza de Perla-

"Si gracias" -dijo Perla sonriendo-

Gustave tomo la taza y fue a la cocina a preparar el café.

"Oye..." -dijo Perla-

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Gustave alegremente-

"¿Qué no todo es automático?" -pregunto Perla-

"Oh... Es que... Me gusta prepararte el café, ¿te molesta?" -respondió Gustave con algo de timidez-

"N.. No claro que no me molesta" -respondió Perla que se había sonrojado por el gesto-

Gustave le dio la taza a Perla y se sentó para seguir conversando.

Gustave le dio un último trago a su café, lo que hizo que la punta de su pico se manchara con el café más concentrado del fondo.

Perla soltó una risilla...

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en el pico?" -pregunto Gustave-

"Es que... Me recuerdas a Blu y su chocolate caliente" -dijo Perla recordando-

Gustave sonrió y se limpió el pico...

"¿Salimos a caminar?" -pregunto Perla-

"Pero... Creí que odiabas caminar, sólo lo hacías con Blu" -dijo Gustave extrañado-

"Este... Si pero... Para... Ya sabes, bajar la comida" -dijo Perla con algo de nervios-

"Es... Está bien, vamos" -dijo Gustave, mientras tomaba una chamarra-

"¿Y eso para qué?" -pregunto Perla-

"Hace frío, ¿no quieres una?"

"No gracias, yo no siento frío"

La noche no era muy fría, pero era por si acaso.

Estuvieron caminando en la reserva, aunque estuvieron un rato en silencio.

"Y... ¿Si vamos al Cristo Redentor?" -dijo Gustave intentando romper el silencio-

"¿Para qué?" -pregunto Perla-

"Para... Admirar... ¿El paisaje nocturno?" -dijo Gustave algo inseguro-

Ambos volaron hacia la cabeza del Cristo Redentor...

"Nunca me canso de ver esto" -dijo Perla, que le brillaban los ojos cada vez que veía el paisaje-

Gustave, saco sus lentes y tomo una foto a Perla, que estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna y la ciudad de fondo.

"¿Y eso porque?"

"Es... Que te ves muy hermosa con la luz de la luna en el rostro" -dijo Gustave casi sin pensar-

Ambos se ruborizaron y se miraron tímidamente.

"L... Lo siento, fue inapropiado" -se disculpó Gustave-

"No no no es... Está bien, tu... También te ves muy bien a la luz de la luna" -dijo Perla-

Un viento frío empezó a soplar en la altura, justo donde estaban.

Perla empezó a sentir mucho frío, incluso a tiritar, pero disimulaba...

"¿Tienes frío?" -pregunto Gustave con cierta preocupación-

"N... No" -respondió Perla, obviamente mentía-

Gustave noto esto, se quitó la chamarra e intento ponérsela a Perla-

"No no no hagas eso" -dijo Perla apenada-

"No quiero que pases frío" -dijo Gustave mientras le ponía la chamarra-

A Perla le daba pena las atenciones de Gustave.

Unos segundos después, fue Gustave el que empezó a tiritar.

"Tienes frío..." -dijo Perla-

"¿Qué? No claro que no" -mintió Gustave-

"No sabes mentir" -dijo Perla-

"Bueno si..." -dijo Gustave-

Perla, se acercó tímidamente y abrazo tímidamente a Gustave.

"¿Mejor?" -dijo Perla con timidez-

"S...si" -dijo Gustave que estaba bastante sonrojado-

Gustave comenzó a devolver el abrazo.

"Es... ¿Esto es...? Ya sabes ¿correcto?" -pregunto Gustave-

"No... No tiene nada de malo que... Abrase a mí... Mejor amigo ¿no?" -dijo Perla ruborizada-

"Bueno... S... Somos viudos..." -dudo Gustave-

"No creo que les den celos desde el más allá" -agrego Perla-

"Poquito" -dijo Blu, que estaba viendo todo desde atrás de Perla y Gustave- **(esto es como si fuera un fantasma)**

En un momento, Catherine apareció...

"Ay no seas así, estamos muertos, a mí me alegra que tengan un momento lindo" -dijo Catherine-

"¿Tú crees que... Ellos... Algún día?" -dijo Blu-

"No lo sé" -término Catherine-

El viento de repente se hizo más frío, haciendo que Gustave y Catherine apretaran el abrazo...

Los pechos de ambos se juntaron más, haciendo que los imanes de los collares se juntaran, Gustave traía el que tenía la forma de Catherine, y Perla el de Blu.

"Uy este..." -dijo Gustave mientras separaba los collares- "¿curioso no? Jeje" -dijo Gustave riendo nerviosamente-

"Si jeje" -dijo Perla igual de nerviosa y sonrojada-

"Bueno... Tal vez" -término Catherine-

Perla, se armó de valor y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Gustave.

Gustave, igualmente se armó de valor y recargo su cabeza en la de Perla.

"Gus..." -dijo Perla cariñosamente-

"¿Si Perlita?"

"Feliz cumpleaños"

La vida de este grupo de aves, primero desde ser perseguidos por ser los últimos de una especie, y llegando hasta conflictos con una mafia de Altilia, esta no era una vida normal, pero eso no implicaba que fuera una vida triste, sólo algo era seguro, esta es un vida muy agitada...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Y ese fue el primer Final!**

**Ahora, me gustaría que eligieran cual es el siguiente final de los dos que quedan….**

**Solo les digo, que este es el final más "feliz" de los tres….**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y las reviews, espero que les allá gustado este final….**

**Gracias y Por favor dejen review!**

**Saludos desde México!**


	9. En un lugar mejor

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

* * *

**Papa- "siempre dices eso, ¿no le cambio algo?" -dijo mientras escribía en una computadora-**

**Yo- "¡cállate vegetal inmundo!" *le apunta con un arma***

**Papa- "¡¿sabes lo difícil que es escribir siendo una papa?!"**

**Yo- "¡no me importa! Tu sigue escribiendo si no quieres convertirte en puré aguado"**

**Papa- "¡oh está bien está bien!"**

**La papa siguió escribiendo….**

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el segundo final de este Fic…**

**Después de otro riguroso conteo….**

**Papa- "solo hubo un voto de nuevo"**

**Yo- "¡OH QUE LA CHINGADA QUE ESCRIBAS!"**

**Después de un riguroso conteo, ¡gana BdaPgc!**

**Corrección: dije que el anterior era el "final más feliz" bueno, creo que queda mejor "el menos triste"**

**Efectivamente, lo que tienen en común los finales, es que en todos muere alguien….**

**Guest: gracias por la crítica, sé que fue un poco… "forzado" pero tomare tu consejo, a ver si este final te agrada más, y lo de la muerte de Blu, era intencional que se pareciera, para digamos que Perla tuviera esperanza que todo saliera como esa vez….**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**En un lugar mejor**

"¿Cuál es el plan?" -pregunto Tiago-

"tengo que hablar con el…. Tal vez pueda…. Hacer que mi hermano se entregue por las buenas" -dijo Hewlett con algo de tristeza- "eso o en realidad ya no me quiere y me sacara los ojos con el pico cuando me vea"

"tranquilo…. No creo que tu propia familia intente matarte" -dijo Bia-

"¿te recuerdo que Hyron me disparo?" -dijo Xavier-

"Gracias por los ánimos" -añadió Carla sarcásticamente- "ahí está la sala de deten…."

De repente, una silla salió por la ventana de la sala de detención…

"¡Vámonos!" -grito Gustave-

"¿ese no es papá?" -dijo Howard-

"¡si es papá!" -termino Xavier-

Todos se acercaron más a la sala de detención…..

"¿hijo? ¡Hijo!" -dijo Gustave al reconocer a Xavier que iba al frente del grupo-

"¡Papá!" -grito Howard, pero vio algo detrás de Gustave-

"¡Tranquilo, todo es….!" -iba a decir Gustave, pero Packard lo tomo del cuello-

Packard entro a la habitación más cercana y azoto a Gustave en el escritorio…..

"¡cierra la puerta Jade!" -grito Packard-

Jade venía detrás de Packard, se acercó a la puerta y la cerro por fuera.

"Quédense aquí" -dijo Blu a Catherine y Perla que seguían en la sala de detención-

"¡no espera Blu!" -dijo Perla, pero Blu ya estaba saliendo de la habitación-

Perla y Catherine estaban escondidas en una esquina.

Blu salto en la espalda de Jade….

"¡CHICOS CORRAN!" -grito Blu hacia el grupo-

"¡no podemos dejarlos!" -dijo Bia-

"¡váyanse!" -dijo Hewlett volteando hacia todos- "yo me encargare de esto"

"¡¿estás loco?!" -dijo Xavier-

"¡se supone que tenia que localizar los objetivos! Y ahí estan….." -dijo Hewlett armándose de valor-

"te ayudamos" -dijo Carla-

"O…Oigan" -dijo Tiago señalando el final del pasillo-

Al final había unos 10 o 15 guardias que estaban llegando…..

"¡entonces cúbranme!" -dijo Hewlett-

Los guardias empezaron un tiroteo, por lo que tuvieron que cubrirse.

Jade estaba forcejeando con Blu, pero al darse cuenta del tiroteo, Jade empujo a Blu en una oficina.

Mientras…..

"¡solo no te arranco las alas porque eres necesario para mi plan!" -grito Packard hacia Gustave, que estaba sometido en el escritorio-

"¡pero yo no tengo razones para no hacerlo!" -dijo Gustave, que intento sacar su navaja-

Gustave se dio cuenta de que no las traía.

P.G "¡HOWARD!"

Gustave intento hacer una contra llave, pero la fuerza de Packard no se lo permitía, y al parecer el también tenía entrenamiento en artes marciales.

"oh… no te iras de aquí" -dijo Packard al darse cuenta-

Mientras… fuera de esa habitación….

P.H "a ver… recuerda el entrenamiento"

Hewlett intentaba tener valor, pero en realidad estaba totalmente aterrado….

P.H "¡oh claro el corta vidrios circular!"

Hewlett saco el corta vidrios de la mochila que tenia y abrió un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que el pasara por la ventana.

"ahora… hablemos del trato" -dijo Packard-

"¡no voy a construir armas!" -dijo Gustave con algo de dificultad por ser ahorcado-

"¡claro que lo harás! O… te gustaría… mmmm... no se… ¿un lindo cadáver con lentes llamado Catherine Halsey?" -dijo Packard-

"¡la tocas y encuentro la forma de sacarle la mitocondria a tus células!" (Hasta para insultar es nerd el cabrón XD)

"¡SUELTALO!" -grito Hewlett apuntando con su rifle, aunque estaba temblando de miedo-

"¿Hewlett?" -pregunto Packard- "¿desde cuándo te dejan salir de la oficina?

"¡no es importante!, es…. Estas arrestado" -dijo Hewlett muy nerviosamente-

"Jajaja ¿es en serio? ¿bajo que cargo?" -dijo Packard burlándose-

"t… traición" -dijo Hewlett cada vez mas nervioso-

"hermanito…. No quiero tener que sacarte los ojos con el pico" -dijo Packard de forma agresiva-

P.H "coño…."

"P…por favor… n… no quiero hacerte… daño" -tartamudeo Hewlett-

"Ja no me hagas reír" -dijo Packard-

"¿te vas a tardar? ¿Podrías aflojar un poquito mientras espero?" -dijo Gustave-

"tranquilo, luego vuelvo contigo" -dijo Packard tomando una caja con cinchos que estaba cerca y atando a Gustave en el escritorio como si fuera una "X"-

"¿y esto? ¿Me quieres violar o algo así? No sabia que eras de esas aves" -dijo Gustave, intentando hacer enojar a Packard-

Packard intento ignorarlo, se acerco amenazadoramente a Hewlett.

Packard golpeo ligeramente el arma de Hewlett, quitándosela de las manos, esto lo asusto mucho.

"ahora…. ¿vas a apoyarme? Tendrías control sobre los humanos…. ¡imagínalo!" -dijo Packard-

Hewlett lo pensó un momento…..

"no, no cometeré traición" -dijo Hewlett mirando a los ojos a Packard-

P.H "confía…. Es tu hermano, no te lastimaría"

En ese momento, Packard puso una expresión seria, y le dio una bofetada a Hewlett, la cual no tenia mucha fuerza, pero basto para darle la vuelta a Hewlett (en comparación, Hewlett es como un palito de dientes y Packard es un palito de paleta XD)

"¡ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD!" -grito Packard-

Hewlett había comenzado a llorar en silencio….

"¿estas llorando? ¡que marica eres!" -dijo Packard escuchando los sollozos de Hewlett-

Hewlett no lloraba por el golpe… lo hacía por lo indignado que se sentía, su hermano querido acababa de golpearlo y amenazarlo.

Mientras…

Blu estaba encerrado en una habitación pelando con Jade…..

Ambos estaban alejados en posición defensiva, Blu estaba bastante mas golpeado que Jade.

"¡vamos, ataca!" -dijo Jade-

-jadeando- "¡hazlo tu!"

"¿sabes? No te necesito vivo a diferencia de tus amigos" -dijo Jade-

"¿entonces por qué no me matas y ya?" -dijo Blu provocando a Jade-

"soy ave de presa, me gusta jugar con ellas…. y ver como sufren" -dijo Jade-

"no te dare el gusto"

"¿a no? ¿y que hay de esa mmmm… ¿Perla se llama?"

"¡no se te ocurra tocarla!" -grito Blu-

"entonces ya se donde tocar" -dijo Jade provocando a Blu-

Blu se lanzo a Jade, y esta siguió "jugando con su presa"

Mientras….

"¡no me voy a quedar aquí!" -susurro Perla-

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" -contesto Catherine-

"no lo se, pero yo ayudare a mi esposo" -dijo Perla levantándose del escondite y corriendo evitando el fuego-

"¡estas loca! Pero tienes razón" -dijo Catherine siguiendo a Perla-

Salieron pegadas a la pared para evitar el fuego cruzado, sus hijos no las vieron al estar distraídos disparando.

"ve con Gus… yo ire con Blu" -dijo Perla-

Catherine, vio el agujero en el vidrio y entro….

"Hewlett, ¿vas a responderme?" -pregunto Packard-

Packard espero unos segundos, y tomo a Hewlett del cuello, luego lo lanzo a una mesa cercana, rompiéndola….

Hewlett estaba muy aturdido, Packard se acerco y volvió a estrangularlo….

"¡DEFIENDETE!" -dijo Packard antes de golpear a Hewlett con mucha fuerza en el estómago y la cara-

"por favor…. N... no lo hagas" -dijo Hewlett escupiendo algo de sangre-

"¿ahora suplicas? ¡Patético!" -dijo Packard antes de lanzar a Hewlett al suelo con fuerza-

Catherine, había aprovechado la situación para acercarse a Gustave.

"¡Caty! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debes irte!" -dijo Gustave-

"¡no voy a dejarte aquí!" -dijo Catherine mientras cortaba los cinchos-

Catherine termino de liberar a Gustave, y estaban a punto de salir.

"¡espera! No podemos dejarlo" -dijo Gustave-

"pero…. ¿Quién es?" -dijo Catherine-

"creo que Hewlett, no importa" -dijo Gustave antes de acercarse a Hewlett-

Hewlett estaba de rodillas en el suelo, intentando levantarse….

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" -dijo Packard, antes de tomarlo del cuello y azotarlo de espaldas contra la pared, Hewlett hizo una seña a Gustave para que no se acercara- "aquí es donde nos decimos adiós hermanito" -dijo mientras posicionaba su ala para golpear a Hewlett-

Hewlett, sonrió con el pico ensangrentado.

"¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!"

"uno…. Que me sigas diciendo hermano, y dos…. "arma secundaria reglamentaria"" -dijo Hewlett-

"¿Qué?" -dijo Packard confundido por la frase-

Packard, miro hacia abajo, y vio el ala de Hewlett, apuntando una pistola a quemarropa en el vientre de Packard.

P.H "en serio lo siento…."

"¡VETE A LA MIERDA!" -grito Hewlett, que a pesar de sentirse bastante mal, estaba también muy enojado-

Se escuchó un estruendo, luego otro, y Packard cayó muerto al tercero.

Hewlett solo cayó sentado y apoyado en la pared, luego toco el botón de su collar, llamando al equipo SWAT.

En ese momento, Gustave y Catherine se acercaron para auxiliarlo.

Mientras….

Perla, estaba entrando a la habitación donde estaban Blu y Jade, esta habitación tenía la puerta abierta…

Lo primero que vio, fue a Blu, que era estrangulado por Jade, esta tenía una expresión de satisfacción.

"¡ya me aburri! ¡Ahora déjame encontrar una forma de matarte lentamente!" -dijo Jade-

"¡ALEJATE ZORRA ASQUEROSA!" -grito Perla antes de saltar sobre Jade-

Perla logro apartar a Jade, pero a esta no le costo prácticamente nada tener a Perla sometida.

"creo que la forma de hacerte sufrir vino a mi" -dijo Jade examinando el rostro de Perla mientras la estrangulaba-

Perla estaba aterrada, pero haría lo que fuera por Blu…

"Ahora…. ¿Qué tal si le saco las tripas y te estrangulo con ellas? Así verán como sufre el otro…." -dijo Jade hacia Blu-

"¡SI LA TOCAS TE JURO QUE…!" -dijo Blu, mientras se levantaba con dificultad-

"¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Ni siquiera te puedes levantar!" -dijo Jade burlándose- "hice una pregunta, ¿te gusta esa opción? ¿o quieres que la mate primero y luego a ti? Les dispararía, pero seria muy rapido"

Blu, comenzó a enfurecerse y se lanzo sin pensar hacia Jade, haciendo que soltara a Perla.

Blu prácticamente se estaba lanzando a una muerte segura.

Perla se levantó recuperándose, pero al ver a Blu, el miedo regreso…

P.B "¡si no hago algo lo matara!"

Perla empezó a buscar algo en ese cuarto y vio un exacto sobre una mesa. (Cutter exacto o como le llamen, si no saben cuál es búsquenlo en google)

Perla lo empuño, y se acercó a Jade, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer…

Jade estaba sobre Blu, levantando un ala para golpearlo.

"¡te mueres en este instante!" -grito Jade-

Blu, se preparó para el golpe letal, pensando en que Perla habría escapado, eso lo consolaba.

"¡NO, LA QUE SE MUERE ERES TU PERRA!" -grito Perla-

Perla tomo el ala que Jade había levantado, la uso para poner a Jade de frente a ella.

Perla clavo el exacto lo mas profundo que pudo en el pecho de Jade, lo hizo repetidas veces, hasta que Jade comenzó a desfallecer, cuando soltó a Blu, Perla dio una ultima puñalada y lanzo a Jade a un lado…

"¡Perla!" -exclamo Blu, alegre de ver a su amada-

"¡Blu!" -dijo Perla mientras levantaba a Blu y le daba un amoroso abrazo-

"Perla te amo" -dijo Blu-

Perla le dio un beso apasionado a Blu…

En ese momento, a Blu se le olvido todo el dolor que sentía por los golpes.

Jade, estaba en el suelo boca abajo, frente a ella estaba Perla de espaldas besando a Blu…

P.J "no me ire sin ti puta horrenda"

Jade desenfundo una pequeña pistola que tenía en la cintura, ya no le importaba hacerlos sufrir…

Hizo un ultimo esfuerzo para apuntar el arma a la espalda de Perla.

Blu, abrió los ojos por azar, y vio a Jade….

"¡PERLA NO!" -grito Blu antes de girar a Perla, haciendo que cambiaran lugares-

Blu hizo esto justo a tiempo, recibió un disparo en la espalda.

Perla se percató de esto y miro a Blu con tristeza y miedo, Blu la miraba con preocupación mientras comenzaba a sentir el dolor.

Jade, disparo una vez mas antes de morir desangrada.

Este segundo disparo, hizo que Blu cayera al suelo, Perla intento hacer que no cayera de golpe….

"¡Blu!" -grito Perla con preocupación- "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" -grito empezando a llorar-

"una vez dije que…. no dejaría que te pasara algo malo" -dijo Blu débilmente-

"¡y estarás bien como esa vez!"

"No Perla, esto no es una puñalada" -dijo Blu cada vez más débil-

"¡no Blu, por favor no me dejes te lo ruego!" -Sollozo Perla-

"no…. No es mi decisión"

"¡piensa en los niños, por favor no…!" -sollozo Perla con mas fuerza-

"¿c… cuales niños? Yo solo conozco a…. unos jóvenes alocados que van a fiestas, y a Bia" -dijo Blu, intentando bromear para tranquilizar a Perla y a si mismo (se esta muriendo no creo que este muy tranquilo)-

"te lo suplico….." -dijo Perla-

"te… te amo Perla"-dijo Blu antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos-

"¡no no Blu por favor no! ¡Sigue conmigo!" -dijo perla sacudiendo a Blu, que ya no respondía-

Blu, cerró los ojos, había muerto….

Dirán… ¡Blu murió muy rápido! A pues ni se imaginan en el otro final como muere Xav… Ay ya la cague…

Mientras….

"¿ya no hay más?" -dijo Tiago desde su cobertura-

"no…. ¡lo logramos!" -dijo Howard asomándose, viendo que todas las aves estaban inconscientes-

Mientras…..

"ya podemos salir" -dijo Catherine-

Catherine y Gustave estaban esperando que el tiroteo terminara, si salían la única utilidad que tendrían seria de diana andante…

Salieron de la habitación, Gustave estaba ayudando a Hewlett a caminar.

"¡Papá!" -dijo Howard-

"¡Mamá!" -exclamo Xavier-

Ambos fueron a abrazar a sus padres…

"¡Hijo!" -dijo Catherine afectivamente mientras abrazaba a Howard- "te quiero tanto…. Y estas castigado"

"¿Qué?" -dijo Howard algo confuso-

"luego hablamos de eso" -dijo Gustave- "¿Dónde están sus padres?"

Tiago, Carla y Bia se miraron unos a otros con preocupación.

De repente, se escuchó un grito desgarrador de Perla.

"¡ES MAMÁ!"

Todos corrieron a la habitación, lo que vieron no fue agradable.

Perla estaba llorando de la peor forma posible, sus lágrimas estaban mezclándose con el charco de sangre debajo de Blu….

"¡NO BLU PORQUE!" -gritaba Perla desconsoladamente-

"¡PAPÁ NO!" -grito Carla corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Blu-

Todos los demás estaban parados en su lugar, Tiago y Bia estaban en shock.

"¿Por qué están grit….?" -dijo Gustave, que acababa de llegar por ayudar a Hewlett- "¡BLU!"

De repente, una mano humana retiro el techo…

"¡encontré a los últimos!" -grito el Soldado-

Omitiré la parte de la extracción, porque sinceramente es lo mismo.

Perla estaba llorando en la sala de su nido, sus hijos hacían lo mismo en su habitación.

"¡FUE MI CULPA!" -sollozo Perla-

"no snif…. No fue tu culpa" -dijo Catherine, que también había estado llorando-

"¡SI LO FUE! ¡SI NO LO HUBIERA DETENIDO AHÍ PARA BESARLO! " -Grito Perla, llorando amargamente-

"¡No Perla snif….! yo se que no fue tu culpa" -dijo Gustave-

Mientras, Howard y Xavier estaban con los hijos de Perla.

"yo… en serio lo siento" -dijo Xavier que abrazaba a Bia, que estaba llorando desconsoladamente-

"¡Ni siquiera le dije adiós!" -dijo Carla, llorando amargamente-

Carla, estaba algo ansiosa, en un momento saco el sobre de debajo de su cama….

"¡Carla, snif… yo extraño mucho a papá! ¡pero snif… las drogas no son la solución!" -dijo Tiago-

"¡Es azúcar! Me controla la ansiedad" -dijo Carla mientras se ponía azúcar en la lengua- "¡no puedo creer que snif... Que lo último que hice fue hacerlo enojar!"

"N... No te sientas mal... Esta en un lugar mejor" -dijo Howard intentando consolar a Carla-

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 1 de este final!**

**Esta parte es en cierta forma muy parecida al anterior, lo que cambia más es lo que sigue...**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	10. Locura

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 2 del segundo final…**

**Ahora que lo pienso… tal vez no estaría mal que hubiera un cuarto final que fuera feliz feliz XD ¿Qué opinan?...**

**Tengo cosas que hacer estos días, y me voy de viaje a finales de mes, así que estaré un poco ausente….**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Locura**

Perla estaba llorando amargamente en su habitación….

"Hija… lo siento" -dijo Marisa abrazando a Perla-

"¡NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN EL MAMÁ!" -sollozo Perla, después salió volando del nido-

Marisa pensó en detenerla, pero pensó que necesitaría estar sola….

Mientras….

"cariño…. Quiero, salir un rato…" -dijo Gustave mientras salía por la puerta de la mansión-

"es... esta bien" -dijo Catherine, que sabia lo mucho que Gustave apreciaba a Blu-

Gustave voló hacia la reserva, y se sentó en el borde del acantilado donde intentaron enseñarle a volar a Blu….

Se quedó viendo el paisaje un rato, recordando ese día que cambio la vida de todos…

Un rato después, alguien se acercó y se sentó junto a Gustave.

"snif… hola Rafael" -dijo Gustave, con una voz algo llorosa-

"hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" -pregunto Rafael, con una voz triste pero amigable-

-suspiro- "recordando… "-dijo Gustave-

"me siento muy mal por lo de Blu, sé que era tu mejor amigo, pero llorar no sirve de nada" -dijo Rafael muy sabiamente, mientras extendía el ala y mostraba un jugoso mango- "¿quieres? Comer algo tal vez te ayude, además ¡es tu cumpleaños debes animarte aunque sea un poco!"

Gustave tomo el mango, lo examino y lo miro unos momentos y luego hizo una leve sonrisa…

"¿te alegran los mangos?" -pregunto Rafael-

"no… es que… es curioso, recuerdo lo feliz que me hizo un mango que Blu empujo con un palito" -dijo Gustave con nostalgia-

"oye y…. ¿Cómo se lo tomo Perla? No la he visto desde el funeral" -dijo Rafael-

"pues…. estaba muy afligida, creo que aun escucho su llanto" -dijo Gustave entristeciéndose un poco-

"espera…. Yo también escucho el llanto de Perla" -dijo Rafael mirando hacia todos lados-

Perla, estaba llorando desconsoladamente en una rama de un árbol cercano…

"¿Perla?" -dijo Gustave-

"¡VALLANSE! ¡DEJENME SOLA!" -grito Perla-

"¡Tranquila!" -dijo Rafael-

"por favor….. Déjenme en paz…" -dijo Perla con una voz suave y llorosa-

Gustave y Rafael dejaron sola a Perla…

P.P "Blu…. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, siempre… todo fue mi culpa ¡es mi culpa! Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida… si hubiera llegado antes, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Blu? ¿Por qué no fui yo? ¡Tenía que haber sido yo Blu! ¿¡Por qué tenías que salvarme!? ¡No quiero vivir sin ti! ¡El alma que salvaste se está muriendo sin ti!"

Perla estuvo llorando prácticamente hasta el anochecer….

"¡Perla!" -grito Andrea, que había ido a intentar llevarse a Perla-

"¡YA LES DIJE A TODOS QUE NO ME MOVERE DE AQUÍ!" -grito Perla entre sollozos-

Ya habían ido incluso sus hijos a intentar llevarla a casa…

"¡Hermanita por favor! No sabes cómo nos rompes el corazón" -dijo Arturo-

"¡MI CORAZON NO ESTA ROTO, ESTA HECHO AÑICOS!" -Grito Perla-

Andrea voló hacia la rama y comenzó a caminar hacia Perla, que estaba de espaldas a ella.

"por favor snif… no te acerques" -dijo Perla entre sollozos-

"hermana… tranquila…" -dijo Andrea poniéndole el ala en el hombro a Perla-

"¡NO ME TOQUES!"

Perla se giró y empujo a Andrea, casi tirándola de la rama.

"¡Perla por favor!" -dijo Andrea-

-suspiro- "lo siento es que…. ¡me quiero morir!" -dijo Perla volviendo a llorar amargamente-

"no digas eso… por favor, vuelve a tu nido con tus hijos" -dijo Arturo intentando tranquilizar a Perla-

Perla lo pensó un momento….

"está bien…. snif… vamos"

Andrea y Arturo se pusieron en posición para volar, pero Perla solo paso en medio de ellos caminando con la cabeza baja.

Sus hermanos entendieron y caminaron con Perla hasta su nido.

Cuando llegaron, sus hijos, Marisa, Rafael, Eva, Gustave y Catherine estaban esperando, con preocupación.

"¡Hija!" -dijo Marisa antes de abrazar a Perla, esta siguió con la cabeza baja y no devolvió el abrazo- "¿hija?" -dijo al darse cuenta de esto-

"snif… hola mamá" -sollozo Perla de forma casi forzada-

"Mamá… por favor, no te vayas" -dijo Bia con voz llorosa mientras abrazaba a Perla-

Perla, abrazo un poco a Bia, pero no dijo nada…

"nos tenías preocupados, estuviste todo el día ahí" -añadió Catherine-

"bueno, ya que estas bien, tengo que ir con Linda" -dijo Gustave con cierta preocupación-

"pero snif… ¿para qué?" -pregunto Tiago-

-suspiro- "era como su madre, debe saberlo"

Gustave se acercó a la puerta del nido.

Justo cuando extendió las alas para volar, Perla interrumpió.

"espera snif… voy contigo"

Esto sorprendió a todos, parecía que Perla no quería ni respirar, pero por alguna razón, quería decirle la noticia a Linda.

"quieres…. ¿venir conmigo?" -pregunto Gustave confundido-

"snif… si, debo hacerlo" -sollozo Perla- "te molesta si snif… ¿caminamos?"

"pero… ¿Por qué?" -dijo Gustave-

"es que… snif, me siento mal…" -sollozo Perla-

Esta era una respuesta demasiado ambigua, pero nadie quería profundizar…

"está bien…." -dijo Gustave, antes de sacar sus lentes- "Charles… ¿puedes traer un auto aquí?"

"claro señor… por cierto Feliz cumpleaños" -dijo Charles-

A Gustave le retumbo un poco esta frase, le dolía que Blu hubiera muerto un día antes de su cumpleaños, incluso tenía unos planes fantásticos para festejar, pero ahora eso no era importante.

Paso un pequeño rato incomodo, pero una bocina sonó desde fuera del nido.

Fuera del nido, estaba la réplica tamaño ave del Ferrari azul con amarillo que había usado cuando tenía la espalda lastimada.

Gustave y Perla subieron al auto…

Perla subió al asiento de copiloto, y vio al interior, el cual reconoció, esto le trajo lindos recuerdos, pero también recordó a Blu….

Llegaron a la casa junto a la clínica donde Linda vivía con Tulio…

Gustave, suspiro y toco el timbre, Perla seguía cabizbaja y llorando en silencio.

Fernando fue el que abrió la puerta, este ya no era un niño, ya tenía casi 16 años…

"¡hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Supongo que querrán ver a papá, pasen…"

Gustave y Perla entraron a la sala de la casa, mientras Fernando llamaba a sus padres.

Perla seguía llorando, Gustave intentaba calmarla…

"Hola Perla, hola B… Gus" -dijo Linda, esperando que Perla viniera con Blu-

"Hola chicos… ¿Qué paso? ¿Se sienten mal?" -pregunto Tulio-

Perla solo movió un poco la cabeza y entre abrió el pico, como buscando que decir, Linda le acerco un cuaderno y un lápiz para que escribiera, Gustave lo rechazo con el ala.

"Charles, ¿entiendes lo que decimos no?" -dijo Gustave-

"si señor"

"entonces, proyecta subtítulos"

Charles, proyecto unos puntos suspensivos azules sobre la cabeza de Gustave, y la palabra "sollozando" sobre la de Perla, esperando que dijeran algo.

"este…. ¿hola?" -dijo Gustave, Tulio y Linda solo escucharon graznidos, pero vieron la frase sobre la cabeza de Gustave-

"¡Wow! ¡Imagina lo que podríamos hacer con eso!" -exclamo Tulio, imaginando las ventajas de hablar con aves-

"¡sí! ¡Siempre quise que Blu me respondiera algunas cosas!" -dijo Linda-

Esa frase fue como una patada en el estómago y una punzada en el corazón para Gustave y sobre todo para Perla.

"ese no es el punto snif…. vinimos a darles una noticia" -dijo Gustave, entristeciéndose-

"¿Cuál? ¿Por qué estas llorando?" -dijo Linda mirando a Perla-

"es…. Sobre" -dijo Gustave buscando palabras-

"Blu…." -sollozo Perla-

"¿Qué le paso?!" -dijo Linda con preocupación-

Perla comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

"B…Blu…. F… f… fa…" -dijo Gustave, comenzando a llorar-

"¡FUE MI CULPA!" -grito Perla, tirándose al suelo a llorar tapándose el rostro con las alas-

"¿QUE PASA?" -dijo Tulio preocupado-

"¡FUE MI CULPA, BLU MURIO POR MI CULPA!" -grito Perla llorando con más fuerza-

Linda, su puso una mano en la boca y estallo en llanto…

"Blu…. ¿falleció?" -sollozo Linda-

"me temo que snif…. si" -dijo Gustave-

Tulio solo puso una expresión de tristeza…

"¡NO NO NO BLU!" -sollozo Linda-

"Lo siento" -dijo Tulio abrazando a Linda-

A Perla se le olvido todo el miedo que alguna vez tuvo hacia los humanos y se lanzó sobre Linda abrazándola.

Linda devolvió el abrazo y Perla lloro en su pecho.

"lamento… snif darles la noticia así" -dijo Gustave- "creo que snif….. Tenemos que irnos"

"yo snif…. quiero quedarme aquí" -sollozo Perla-

"es… esta snif…. bien…." -dijo Gustave-

Gustave se despidió y regreso sollozando al nido de Perla.

"y snif… ¿y mamá?" -pregunto Carla-

"se quedó con snif…. Linda" -dijo Gustave-

"pero…. ¿Por qué?" -dijo Catherine-

"no snif… no lo sé"

Perla y Linda estuvieron abrazadas llorando casi todo el día, incluso durmió en el pequeño nido artificial que estaba junto a la cama de Linda.

Al día siguiente, Perla noto que los juguetes y las cosas de Blu seguían en su lugar.

Perla bajo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras a pata, no quería volar…

Cuando llego a la sala, Linda estaba sentada en el sillón, con una caja de pañuelos y un álbum de fotos en las manos…

"snif… Hola Perla….." -dijo Linda al notar la presencia de Perla-

Perla no dijo nada, además no estaba Gustave, por lo que no entendería si decía algo.

Perla subió al sillón y recargo la cabeza en la pierna de Linda.

Linda comenzó a acariciar el "cabello" de Perla, ella se lo permitió, aunque siempre se negaba o mordía cuando intentaba tocarla, pero cariño era lo que más necesitaba…

Linda comprendía como debía sentirse Perla, a ella le dolía la muerte de su compañero y mejor amigo, pero para Perla era un esposo, el padre de sus hijos….

El álbum tenía muchas fotos de Linda y Blu cuando estaban en Minnesota.

Perla al verlas, solo se entristecía más...

"¿quieres snif… algo de comer?" -ofreció Linda con tristeza-

Perla negó con la cabeza, y camino hacia la ventana de la tienda, intento imaginarse la vista de Minnesota como Blu se la describía.

Se quedó viendo al exterior un buen rato, cada segundo se destrozaba el alma y la cordura con tristeza y angustia…

"Perla snif… a mí también me duele, pero snif…. tienes que comer algo" -Sollozo Linda, ya estaba atardeciendo y Perla no había comido nada, Linda le puso un plato con fruta picada cerca-

Perla no lo toco, solo siguió sollozando, luego vio la antigua jaula de Blu he hizo algo que en su sano juicio ni muerta habría hecho.

Perla entro a la jaula, la cerro con su seguro y se paró en el columpio, mientras se mecía ligeramente, aun sollozando amargamente con la cabeza baja.

P.P "no lo soporto… mi vida no tiene sentido, yo ya estoy muerta"

De repente, alguien golpeteo el cristal, era Gustave, que al parecer habían enviado de nuevo por ella.

Linda dejo entrar a Gustave, este se acercó a la jaula y se impresiono por lo que Perla hacia.

Perla ya no era la misma, se había metido a una jaula por su propia voluntad, había dejado que un humano la acariciara, Perla comenzaba a perder la cordura.

"¿Perla? ¿Qué haces ahí?" -pregunto Gustave-

"¿crees que soy bonita?" -pregunto Perla mirándose en el pequeño espejo, con una cara, aun sollozante, pero seria, con ojeras y ojos rojos de tanto llorar-

"¿Qué? Bueno… pues sí, eres un ave atractiva" -dijo Gustave extrañado-

Perla salió de la jaula, se acercó a Gustave con la misma cara seria y casi inexpresiva.

Tomo la garra de Gustave, se la puso en el cuello y se acostó, como si Gustave la estuviera estrangulando, Perla seguía con la misma expresión.

"¿q… que haces?" -pregunto Gustave extrañado

"mátame…." -susurro Perla-

"¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo piensas que haría eso?" -dijo Gustave soltando el cuello de Perla-

Perla volvió a tomar la garra de Gustave y se la puso en el cuello.

"por favor…. Te lo suplico…." -dijo Perla comenzando a sollozar-

"¡NO PERLA!" -grito Gustave volviéndola a soltar y alejándose-

Perla se levantó y se acercó a Gustave de forma agresiva, empujándolo y gritándole…

"! MALDITO COBARDE ¡MATASTE A DECENAS Y NO PUEDES ACABAR CON MI PUTO SUFRIMI….!"

Gustave comenzó a asustarse un poco y enojarse, actuó por instinto y le dio una bofetada a Perla, la cual hizo que cayera boca abajo al suelo.

"¡oh Perla por favor te ruego que me perdones yo no….!" -dijo Gustave con preocupación y culpa-

Perla empezó a emitir un sonido, Gustave pensó que estaba llorando, que sería lo normal después de recibir tremenda bofetada, pero en realidad, Perla estaba carcajeándose-

Perla se levantó rápidamente y volteo hacia Gustave.

"JAJAJA ¡ESO ES! ¡GOLPEAME! ¡MATAME!" -dijo Perla entre carcajadas, con una sonrisa que generaba bastante incomodidad, esa bofetada había acabado con la última pisca de cordura que aun tenía-

"¡PERLA POR FAVOR!" -grito Gustave-

Perla, se acercó al escritorio y tomo unas tijeras, las cuales abrió y puso su cuello entre ellas.

"JAJAJ SI NO LO HACES TU… ¡LO HARE YO! JAJAJA" -rio Perla, que estaba a punto de apretar las tijeras en su cuello-

Gustave, Tacleo a Perla, salvándola de suicidarse, pero también cayó sobre ella en una posición muy provocativa….

"AY SIII ¡VIOLAME! ¡HASME TUYA!" -dijo Perla, sonando casi como si tuviera un orgasmo-

Perla, tomo el ala de Gustave y la puso rápidamente en su intimidad-

"¡GUSTAVE QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HACIENDO!" -grito Catherine, que estaba entrando a la tienda-

"¡ME ESTA VIOLANDO!" -gimió Perla, bastante excitada, aunque no había pasado nada-

"¡NO ES CIERTO!" -dijo Gustave, apartándose y corriendo hacia Catherine-

"¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡ME ENGAÑAS CON LA VIUDA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO!" -grito Catherine comenzando a llorar-

"¡pero no pasó nada! Ella me obligo, ¡estaba sobre ella porque iba a matarse!" -Dijo Gustave intentando explicar-

"¡No te creo ni la primera fras….! ¡PERLA!" -grito Catherine-

Perla había puesto su cabeza en una engrapadora, y preparaba su ala para engraparse la cabeza.

Gustave, le quito la engrapadora, y Perla solo se quedó ahí tirada y riendo como loca.

"¡¿lo ves?!" -dijo Gustave hacia Catherine- "yo nunca te engañaría…"

"yo… perdón es que…." -dijo Catherine-

"no pasa nada, pero tenemos que…."

"¡UY UNA PALETA DE LIMON!" -dijo Perla levantándose-

Perla se acercó a Catherine y le lamio la cara, des acomodando sus lentes.

"JIJI ¡ESTA DULCE!"

Catherine la aparto, Perla cayó al suelo y se puso a revolcarse y reír.

Gustave y Catherine se miraron con preocupación….

"creo que…."-dijo Gustave-

"enloqueció..."-termino Catherine-

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 2 del segundo final!**

**Todavía quedan capítulos de este final….**

**Hoy me desperté a las 5 y esto de la chin…. Pero hice el esfuerzo por terminar el capítulo XD…**

**Creo que mi perfil no tiene muchas cosas, así que me gustaría que me dijeran que les gustaría que añadiera, alguna pregunta sobre mí o algo así (nada de preguntas locas y personales XD) para que lo actualice…**

**papa: "¡les vale madres tu vida!"**

***se escucha un disparo***

**yo: "hay muchas de esas" *sopla el cañon del arma***

**Gracias y por favor dejen Review!**

**¡Saludos desde México!**


	11. ¡MATAME!

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Dije que tenía cosas que hacer estos días, ya casi acabo (gracias megaleo444 por desearme suerte XD) solo diré que…**

**¡PASAMOS A LA FINAL AHUEVOOOOOO! *corre en círculos en la habitación* ¡ARRASAMOS!**

**Ya actualice mi perfil, los invito a verlo XD…**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**¡MATAME!**

Gustave entro al nido de Perla…

"snif…. ¿mamá no regresa?" -dijo Carla-

"temo que….." -dijo Gustave-

"¡NO ME DIGAS QUE MURIO PORQUE JURO QUE ME MATO!" -grito Bia entre sollozos-

"n… no tranquila" -dijo Catherine-

"¿entonces?"

"vengan conmigo" -dijo Gustave-

Los hijos de Perla siguieron a Gustave, que los llevo a las ruinas de la antigua escuela.

"¿Qué snif…. que tiene que ver este lugar?" -pregunto Tiago-

Gustave, no dijo nada y los dirigió a uno de los pocos cuartos que seguían más o menos en pie.

Dentro del cuarto, no había casi nada más que algunos muebles y artículos escolares, y Perla estaba caminando en círculos diciendo cosas incoherentes.

"soy un ave bonita, soy un ave bonita, ¡SOY HERMOSA! JAJAJAJ!"

"¿¡que le paso?!" -pregunto Carla con preocupación-

"este es el único lugar donde logre encerrarla, según los datos, enloqueció…" -dijo Gustave-

"n… no puede enloquecer, ¡ella me reconocerá!" -dijo Bia decidida entrando a la habitación-

"¡NO ESPERA!"

Bia entro a la habitación y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

Perla, noto esto, se detuvo en seco y miro fijamente a Bia con una cara seria, como si Perla fuera un venado asustado.

Así estuvieron unos segundos…

"¿mamá?" -dijo Bia-

Perla artículo una leve sonrisa, Bia pensó que había vuelto a la normalidad.

"¡QUE BUENA ESTAS!" -Dijo Perla como si tuviera un orgasmo-

"¡¿De qué rayos hab….?!"

Bia fue interrumpida porque Perla se lanzó súbitamente sobre ella, dándole un beso forzado.

Ambas cayeron al suelo, Perla empezó a "tocar" a Bia.

"¡no mamá por favor detente!"

"JAJAJA ¡ERES MIA! ¡Y AHORA TE VOY A VIOLAR TAN DURO QUE VAS A SENTIRME EN TU INTERIOR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!"

"¡SOMOS HEMBRAS!" -grito Bia con desesperación-

Perla no le importo, y se precipito a darle otro beso.

Bia, actuó por instinto y golpeo a Perla en el estómago, liberándose y haciendo que Perla se revolcara en el suelo adolorida.

"¡Oh Dios mamá lo siento!"

-llorando amargamente- "BLUUUU ¿POR QUE ME DEJASTE?"

"wow, parece que si la golpeas, cambia de estado" -dijo Gustave-

"mamá, perdón…" -dijo Bia-

"¡MATAME, TE RUEGO QUE ME MATES POR FAVOR! ¡NO ENTIENDES MI DOLOR!" -grito Perla tomando a Bia de los hombros-

"¡NO!" -dijo Bia empujando a Perla-

Perla, se quedó en el suelo, mirando a su hija con una expresión de sufrimiento, y siguió llorando…

"te lo ruego…. Ten piedad…" -dijo Perla, casi olvidando que Bia era su hija-

"mamá…. Por favor, todos extrañamos a papá, pero morir no te hará feliz" -dijo Tiago, entrando a la habitación junto con los demás-

"¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR SUFRIENDO!"

Perla corrió hacia Gustave y lo derribo.

"¡TE ORDENO QUE ME MATES!" -grito Perla con desesperación, mientras amenazaba a Gustave con una piedra que había en el suelo-

"¡ya ya tranquila!" -dijo Gustave-

"¿vas…. Vas a matarme?" -pregunto Perla-

"ya te dije que no te hare daño" -dijo Gustave, que intentaba sostener a Perla sin lastimarla-

Gustave hizo una seña para que no la tocaran.

"por favor" -sollozo Perla-

Gustave tuvo una idea…

-suspiro- "está bien…."

Todos lo miraron con una expresión de miedo y preocupación.

"¡¿me juras que lo harás?!" -dijo Perla aun sollozando-

"te matare…. Pero tienes que hacer lo que diga" -dijo Gustave-

Perla, se levantó tímidamente y se alejó unos pasos.

"¡MATAME AHORA!" -dijo Perla, extendiendo las alas, poniéndose vulnerable y cerrando los ojos-

"¡NO PERMITIRE QUE MATES A MI MADRE!" -grito Tiago-

Gustave le guiño el ojo, entonces comprendieron que Gustave tenía el plan.

"¡QUIERO QUE DUELA, ME LO MEREZCO! ¡HAZME SUFRIR! ¡AHORCAME CON MIS ENTRAÑAS!"-grito Perla, sollozando aun con los ojos cerrados, se notaba que si había perdido bastante la cordura-

"trae las cuerdas en la cajuela de mi auto" -susurro Gustave al oído de Catherine- "p… puedo hacer que… te duela si quieres"  
Todos estaban bastante incomodados por lo macabro de la conversación.

Catherine llego con las cuerdas…

"bien… quiero que cierres los ojos, y que por nada del mundo los abras" -dijo Gustave acercándose con las cuerdas-

"es… está bien…" -dijo Perla, que aunque quería morir de la forma más horrible que Gustave pudiera darle, tenía miedo-

Gustave, hizo un nudo y lo puso alrededor del cuello de Perla, como para colgarla…

"¿vas a colgarme, es lo más doloroso que se te ocurrió? ¡NO TENGAS PIEDAD!" -grito Perla sin abrir los ojos-

Gustave, en realidad estaba atando cuerdas a las alas y torso de perla, haciendo una especie de "chaleco" que colgara del pecho y las alas, y no del cuello.

Todos miraban con mucha preocupación.

"Carla, pasa esta cuerda por ese tubo en el techo" -dijo Gustave-

Carla hizo caso…

"ahora, jala con fuerza"

Esto levantaría a Perla del suelo…

"¡no quiero matar a mi madre!" -dijo Carla por lo perturbador de la situación-

"¡Hazlo!"

Carla, se lamentó y jalo la cuerda, luego la amarro rápidamente a la pata de una mesa que estaba pegada al suelo.

Carla esperaba oír a Perla quedándose sin aire, para finalmente morir.

Perla estaba unos centímetros por encima del suelo, su expresión denotaba que estaba esperando el momento para morir.

"¿Qué?" -dijo Perla al darse cuenta que estaba amarrada al techo, sin ahorcarse- "¡ME ENGAÑARON! ¡SON TODOS UNOS INFELICES COBARDES!"

"Es… por tu bien" -dijo Gustave-

Todos se retiraron, dejando a Perla sola maldiciéndolos mientras se balanceaba ligeramente…

Pasaron casi dos semanas, ya casi superaban totalmente a Blu, los hijos de Perla eran los que más tardaban…

No podían dejar bajar a Perla, sabían que si lo hacían, esta no tardaría nada en buscar una forma de suicidarse…

Marisa se había ofrecido a alimentarla, iba todos los días con fruta para dársela…

Marisa entro en la habitación, lo primero que se veía, no era nada agradable, un ave delgada, casi en los huesos colgando del cuello con la mirada baja y apagada, Perla se la pasaba llorando casi todo el día, ya casi se formaba un charco de lágrimas debajo de ella.

"hija… no sabes cuánto sufro viéndote así" -dijo Marisa mientras entraba-

"siempre dices lo mismo Marisa" -dijo Perla, que estaba bastante enojada con el hecho de existir en general- "¿te has preguntado lo mucho que sufro yo?"

"mi amor, ¡yo también perdí a mi esposo! ¡Tu padre!" -Dijo Marisa acercándose más-

"¡NO MARISA! ¡MIS PADRES ME MATARIAN EN ESTE INSTANTE!" -sollozo Perla-

"por favor, no digas eso, y te ruego que comas algo" -dijo Marisa con tristeza-

Perla alejo el pico cuando Marisa le acerco un trozo de fruta.

"¡POR FAVOR!" -rogo Marisa-

"¿quieres hacerme un favor? ¡Clávame eso en el corazón!" -dijo Perla señalando un vidrio roto con la mirada-

"¡yo nunca te haría daño!"

"¡me lastimas al no querer acabar con mi sufrimiento!"

"¡Perla por favor comprende! ¡Blu se ha ido! ¿No crees que el… que él será feliz si tú lo eres?" -dijo Marisa-

"¡LLEVAS DICIENDO LO MISMO TODA LA SEMANA MARISA! ¡Y CONTESTARE LO MISMO! ¡SOLO SERE FELIZ SI ESTOY MUERTA!" -

"¡no me hagas esto! ¡Te amo hija!"

"¡PUES YO TE ODIO CON TODA EL ALMA MUERTA QUE TENGO!" -grito Perla-

Esto lastimo mucho a Marisa, solo salió lentamente por la puerta.

"buenas snif…. buenas noches" -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-

Perla seguía ahí, colgada sola con sus pensamientos…

P.P "tantas aves en el mundo, ¿Por qué yo? Dios… ¿Por qué me arrebataste a la única alma que no me golpeo cuando me tuvo a su merced, a la única ave a la que me entregue en cuerpo y alma, a la única que daría su vida solo por algún capricho mío, esa ave que dio la vida para salvar mi inútil existencia, el ave que siempre me cuido, me protegió, que puso la felicidad de un ave loca obsesionada con la libertad que había conocido la noche anterior, por encima de su estilo de vida, y de la persona que lo amo y lo cuido desde hace 15 años, a la ave que me quiso, me amo y me aprecio no por mi físico, sino por la odiosa e insoportable ave que soy, a esa ave que me siguió amando aunque yo envejeciera, a la ave que me hacia sonreír aunque todo pareciera perdido, la que me recordaba que la vida es hermosa? Esa ave no está, por culpa mía, no merezco estar existiendo, solo quiero morir, ¡morir! ¿Por qué Dios? Le arrebataste la vida a la mejor ave que algún día este mundo vera… ¡¿Por qué no me la arrebatas a mí?! ¡Que soy un inmundo desperdicio de espacio! Tú me creaste ¿no? ¡Destrúyeme! Dicen que no te equivocas ¡pues soy el error por excelencia! ¡Solo estoy aquí! ¡Consumiendo oxigeno! ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN ASESINEME, QUIERO VER MI SANGRE EN EL SUELO, QUIERO SACARME LOS ORGANOS UNO POR UNO, EL CORAZON A UN PALPITANTE, Y DESTRUIRLO! Si es que aún tengo corazón…"

Perla, tomo una decisión, no esperaría que alguien se apiadara de su doblegada alma, no esperaría a alguien que le quitara esa cosa tan odiada para ella, la vida…

Perla, vio una mesa cerca, encima había muchos vidrios rotos, intento balancearse, en esas dos semanas, no se había movido de su lugar, pero ya no importaba nada….

Llego un momento en el que quedo en un Angulo de 45 grados, con una garra en la mesa, y con la otra tomo el trozo de vidrio más grande que encontró.

Volvió a su posición original, se pasó el vidrio a las alas, y comenzó a cortar la cuerda que unía el "chaleco" con la cuerda de su cuello, si hacia esto, sería un ahorcamiento común y corriente.

El vidrio no era muy afilado, y la cuerda era de mucha resistencia, además no tenía mucha movilidad, esto hizo que tardara casi toda la noche en cortarla.

A la mañana siguiente, solo le faltaba una delgada y frágil hebra de la cuerda…

"adiós mundo, agradece que te libero de mi" -dijo Perla en silencio-

Justo antes de hacer el último corte, Sus tres hijos entraron a la habitación.

Perla, intento evitar que vieran el vidrio.

"h... hola mamá" -dijo Bia-

"¡¿Qué quieren?!" -respondió Perla de forma muy antipática-

"h… hoy, es 10 de mayo" -dijo Carla-

"¿y qué?"

"bueno…. es día de las madres" -dijo Bia-

"y tú eres nuestra mamá, aunque… ya no nos quieras" -dijo Tiago con mucha tristeza-

Esto resonó un poco en la cabeza de Perla, lo pensó un momento, y se preguntó ¿de verdad ya no sentía nada por sus hijos?

Esta simple frase, hizo que Perla reflexionara bastante…

P.P "yo…. ¿sigo queriendo a mis hijos? Ellos son…. Son lo único que queda de Blu, son la prueba de nuestro amor, tal vez el, querría que estuviera con ellos, ¿mi felicidad importa? Ahora me doy cuenta de nuevo que soy una puta egoísta, solo quiero ser feliz, tal vez morir me traiga esa felicidad, pero, Blu no sería feliz si nuestros hijos no lo son… de seguro me odian, estas dos semanas, solo les he gritado, odiándolos, yo no los odio, aunque no sé si los sigo queriendo, ¿merezco perdón? Ellos no querrán perdonarme, seguro no me mataron, porque quieren que sufra, por todo lo que les he hecho, y me lo merezco, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Blu habría querido, el…. El querría que estuviera con ellos, que… que sonriera con ellos, que yo… fuera feliz… feliz sin el…

Perla, se había quedado unos segundos mirando hacia el suelo, su expresión había cambiado, ya no era una expresión fría… ahora tenía una expresión de preocupación y culpa…

"no… no los quiero" -dijo perla comenzando a lagrimear-

Esto fue como una punzada en el corazón para sus hijos…

"yo… yo los amo…" -dijo Perla, articulando su primera sonrisa desde hace mucho-

Sus hijos levantaron la mirada con asombro al ver a Perla sonreír, esta soltó el vidrio que cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido que todos ignoraron…

Perla tenía los ojos vidriosos, y ya no estaban apagados como sin vida, volvían a ser los hermosos ojos azules que habían enamorado a Blu….

"por favor… perdónenme por todo lo que les hice, por solo pensar en mí, y no en ustedes" -dijo Perla sollozando-

Carla se lanzó hacia Perla, dándole un cariñoso abrazo, no era muy difícil rodear el cuerpo de Perla con las alas, estaba muy delgada, y comenzaba a verse sus costillas, pero eso no importaba...

"te amo mamá" -dijo Carla entre lágrimas-

"y yo a ti hija"

Carla se separó…

"m… me… ¿me perdonan?" -dijo Perla con culpa-

"nunca nos enojamos contigo" -dijo Tiago, también comenzando a llorar-

"todos estamos muy preocupados por ti…" -dijo Bia- "solo queríamos que…. fueras feliz"

Estas palabras dieron a Perla una inmensa paz interior, ya no sentía ganas de morir, aun pensaba que tal vez la muerte podría darle felicidad, pero solo a ella, esa no era la solución, nunca lo fue, la muerte es algo natural, y tenía que aceptarlo…

"no saben lo bien que me si…."

En ese momento, la pequeña hebra que quedaba, cedió…

Perla, se acercó un poco más al suelo, la cuerda que evitaba que se ahorcara, se había roto por completo…

Perla se aterro al sentir la presión en su garganta, que impedía que pudiera respirar, intento liberarse, pero le era imposible…

Perla comenzó a agitarse y a hacer arcadas y aspiraciones desesperadamente, en busca de oxígeno, cuando sus hijos intentaron hacer algo, era demasiado tarde…

Perla estaba colgada un poco más abajo, con la cabeza colgando y los ojos abiertos, sin ninguna expresión.

El brillo de sus plumas y sus ojos simplemente desapareció, Perla había muerto…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Y ese fue el final 2!**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Mañana es muy probable que haya actualización, ya que es el último día que tengo que salir, hasta finales de mes, que salgo de viaje y es muy improbable que encuentre un tiempo para escribir, pero yo les avisare el día que me vaya… **

**¡LAS FINALES SIII!**

**Papa: ¡ya cállate!**

**¡BOOM! HEADSHOT**

**Por favor pasen a mi Perfil, y díganme que opinan XD…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!  
¡Saludos desde el país del taco!**


	12. Lamentos

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Respuestas y aclaraciones:**

**-Hoy termina el último día que tengo cosas que hacer (ósea estar ocupado) pero sigo en México, no salgo de viaje hasta finales de mes. (Me desperté a las 5 de la madrugada estos tres días y me siento de la chin… y me salió un derrame en el ojo XD)**

**-La papa no es la misma, hay un costal lleno de congéneres suyos XD, aunque todas son iguales de insolentes.**

**-sobre las cuerdas… en resumen, engañaron a Perla, en lugar de solo hacer un aro alrededor del cuello de Perla para ahorcarla, ataron sus alas detrás de su espalda y le pusieron cuerdas alrededor de los "hombros" como si fuera un chaleco, esto hacia que colgara de los hombros, y no de la cuerda en su cuello, cuando separo la cuerda de su cuello de este chaleco, la presión se soltó en su cuello, y no en sus hombros.**

**¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior dije que íbamos a las finales? No saben de qué son las finales, y no se los diré para que sientan intriga…**

**Papa: como las demás papas dijeron ¡A nadie le importa!**

**Yo: *la toma y la arroga a la pared, explotándola***

**Ahora… ¡GANAMOS LAS FINALES! ¡SOMOS CAMPEONES DE MÉXICO! ¡NOS VAMOS AL MUNDIAL NOS VAMOS AL MUNDIAL!**

**Dejando de lado la emoción…**

**-Me dicen Gulugoba porque efectivamente es algo innovador que suena bien XD, "Gulugoba" es una contracción de mi nombre completo, cada silaba, por lo que "Gu" es la primera vocal de mi primer nombre, "Lu" la de mi segundo nombre, "Go" la de mi apellido paterno y "Ba" el del materno… ¿ingenioso eh? Intenten adivinar como me llamo….**

**Si se dan cuenta, tiene cierto parecido a los nombres de mis archivos de Fic XD.**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Lamentos**

Una silla sale volando de la sala de detención…

"¡vámonos!" -grito Gustave-

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación…

"busquemos a nuestros hijos" -dijo Blu saliendo de la habitación-

"claro, ¡Charles!" -dijo Gustave, pero nadie respondió, al no traer ni sus lentes ni su brazalete-

P.G "¡HOWARD!"

"¡Ese es papá!" -grito Howard-

"¿hijo?"

Cuando corrieron hacia ellos, una puerta se abrió, y salió una garra que tomo a Catherine del cuello, y la encerró en esa habitación…

Gustave, se asustó e intento abrir la puerta…

Los chicos llegaron e intentaron abrir la puerta…

"¡esperen! Creo que se con qué hacerlo" -dijo Hewlett, que saco un pequeño explosivo que se ponía en el cerrojo-

Justo cuando estuvo a unos milímetros, una garra lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo hacia la oficina paralela a la que intentaban abrir, nadie logro ver quien era, ya que la puerta se cerró muy rápidamente…

De repente aparecieron muchos guardias que dispararon sin pensar hacia Blu, Perla, Gustave y sus hijos…

Corrieron a esconderse….

"Howard… ¡estas castigado! ¡Y dame un arma si no quieres que te desherede!" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Dónde está Xavier?" -pregunto Blu-

Xavier había tomado el explosivo y lo coloco para abrir la puerta, logro entrar intentando evitar disparos…

Cuando entro, Jade tenía a Catherine sometida en un escritorio…

"¡SUELTALA!" -grito Xavier, mientras apuntaba con el arco hacia Jade, que no estaba muy lejos de el-

Catherine estaba muy asustada, ver a su hijo la tranquilizo un momento, pero luego entro la preocupación de madre…

"hola hijo" -dijo Jade con algo de indiferencia-

"¿q… que?" -dijeron Catherine y Xavier confundidos-

"¿no se nota? Ojos azules, misma especie de Halcón ¿quieres una prueba de ADN?" -continuo Jade-

"q… ¿Qué quieres decir?" -dijo Xavier sin dejar de apuntar-

"¡Que soy tu madre!"

Esto dejo en shock a Catherine y Xavier…

"¡mi madre murió al poner los huevos!" -dijo Xavier, intentando no aceptar la obvia realidad-

"¿le creíste a ese maldito asesino de Hyron? Tu tenías un hermano mayor, era lindo" -dijo Jade, que seguía estrangulando a Catherine-

"¿q… que le paso?" -pregunto Xavier, aunque la verdad no quería saber-

"ella lo asesino" -dijo Jade, comenzando a sollozar falsamente-

"¿¡que!?" -dijo Catherine- "¡no es cierto! ¡Hijo por favor no le creas!"

Xavier, no podía creerlo pero… ahora ¿Qué era verdad y que no?

"¡NO ES TU HIJO!" -grito Jade que le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Catherine- "¡TU MATASTE A UN HIJO MIO Y AHORA TE DEVOLVERE EL FAVOR!"

"¿c... como se que eso es cierto?" -dijo Xavier-

"Fácil…. Esta zorra iba todas las semanas a mostrar inventos e ideas tontas, al ser rechazada, la única forma de venganza que tuvo, fue apuñalar a tu hermano, y si no fuera por mí, habría hecho lo mismo contigo" -dijo Jade, sollozando con más fuerza- "mira esto"

Jade, saco una foto, donde estaba la escena de su hermano sobre un charco de sangre…

Jade, había robado una cámara humana, lo cual era ilegal, y fue lo suficiente mente sínica para tomar una foto de su primer hijo asesinado por ella…

Xavier, no podía hacer nada, su expresión denotaba terror, confusión y preocupación, esa foto, aunque Catherine no aparecía, era una prueba contundente "espera, venga a tu hermano…." -dijo Jade, lanzando una pistola hacia Xavier, este, guardo el arco y la tomo con el ala- "ella lo mato hijo…. ¡a sangre fría! ¿Cómo sabes que no espera un momento en el que estés desprevenido para matarte?"

"¡por favor hijo, no le hagas caso, solo quiere ponerte en mi contr….!"

Jade volvió a golpear a Catherine, pero con mucha más fuerza, esto hizo sangrar su pico y que escupiera algo de sangre…

Catherine estaba tirada en el suelo…

"¡SI LE VUELVES A HABLAR A MI HIJO JURO QUE TE ARRANCO LAS ALAS!" -grito Jade, que comenzó a patear a Catherine en el estómago con mucha fuerza-

Xavier, solo estaba parado…. No sabía que creer, todo lo que decía Jade, podía ser posible, pero él conocía a Catherine, ella no haría algo así…

"si te unes a mí, podríamos conquistar todo, los humanos serian nuestros esclavos… ¡tendrías lo que quisieras!" -dijo Jade, mientras levantaba a Catherine del cuello y ponía su lastimada cabeza más o menos a la altura del pecho de Xavier- "solo tienes que volarle los sesos a esta puta asesina…. Hijo"

Xavier, no estaba pensando con mucha claridad, su corazón le decía que no lo hiciera que confiara en Catherine, pero su mente le decía que todo era lógico, que podía ser posible, Xavier levanto el arma con nervios, y apunto a la cabeza de Catherine…

Mientras….

"¡no me hagas dañ…! ¿Packard?" -pregunto Hewlett-

"hola…. hermanito" -dijo Packard con una voz amenazante-

"por favor…. No hagas esto" -dijo Hewlett con tristeza-

"me traicionaste ¿y dices que no lo haga?" -dijo Packard apretando un poco más-

"hermano…. Yo… aun te quiero… y hago esto porque estás haciendo mal" -dijo Hewlett intentando razonar-

"yo ya no siento nada por ti, ya no eres mi familia" -dijo Packard amenazando-

Esto fue un fuerte golpe para Hewlett…

"por favor…..."

Packard, se enfureció y azoto a Hewlett contra la mesa, rompiéndola y aturdiéndolo bastante…

Hewlett, intento defenderse, pero era imposible, Packard, lo estaba estrangulando…

"tendría piedad y te dispararía en la cabeza, pero un traidor no merece perdón" -dijo Packard-

Hewlett ya estaba bastante enojado con su hermano…

"¡el traidor eres tú!"  
Packard, se enfureció, le dio un último golpe en el estómago y le disparo en la parte baja del vientre, luego lanzo a Hewlett a un lado sin importarle, Packard salió de la habitación por una puerta que llevaba hacia otras habitaciones.

Hewlett, estaba aterrado, no quería morir, sentía un fuerte golpe en el vientre…

P.H "¡NOO! ¡SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN! ¡DIOS DEJAME VIVI… ¡ ¿ehh?"

Hewlett nunca se alegró tanto de traer un chaleco antibalas, que al parecer Packard había ignorado por la furia y el deseo de matar a Hewlett.

Hewlett, llamo a los refuerzos…

Packard ando por las habitaciones, sin salir al pasillo donde estaba el tiroteo…

Mientras….

Catherine, se resignó a su destino, cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el letal disparo.

Xavier apuntaba a la cabeza de Catherine, el ala de este temblaba bastante…

"vamos hijo…. Solo jala el gatillo, tu hermano se enorgullecería de eso…" -dijo Jade, poniendo la cabeza de Catherine más cerca del cañón-

"hijo…. Te amo…" -dijo Catherine, que sabía que Jade la terminaría de matar por decirle "hijo" a Xavier-

P.X "ella, me quiso y me cuido cuando la necesite, esta supuesta madre mía, solo llega con una supuesta verdad, y promesas, ¿mi madre verdadera? ¿O la supuesta asesina? Catherine nunca haría eso, ¿o sí? ¡No! Ella me lo dijo, me ama… como si fuera su hijo, me ama tanto como a Howard, yo soy hijo de Catherine Halsey, no de esta impostora…."

Xavier, tomo una decisión, no escucharía a su cabeza, escucharía lo que le decían sus sentimientos…

"¡QUE NO LE HABLES PUTA ASQUEROSA!"

Jade, levanto el ala para darle otro golpe, pero Xavier apunto a Jade y acertó un tiro en el centro del pecho.

P.X "que estúpida fue al darme un arma…."

Catherine cayó al suelo, estaba casi agonizante por la paliza de Jade….

Jade solo se convulsiono unos momentos antes de morir…

Xavier la tomo de la espalda y de la nuca, evitando que cayera de golpe.

"Hijo… no lo hiciste…" -dijo Catherine articulando una leve sonrisa, con el pico ensangrentado-

"de verdad… ¿pensaste que lo haría?" -dijo Xavier, preocupándose por Catherine-

"si matarme y hacerme sufrir te haría feliz… sabes que cof… yo te diría que hacerme para sufrir más…" -dijo Catherine, comenzando a toser sangre-

"no digas eso… perdóname por… por dudar de ti mamá…. Yo te amo, perdóname…" -dijo Xavier, abrazando a Catherine y comenzando a sollozar por la culpa-

"te amo hijo…" -dijo Catherine, que sentía mucha felicidad porque Xavier le hubiera creído-

"como los decimales de pi mamá"

Xavier, ayudo a Catherine para que se levantara y se dirigió a la salida, pero paso algo que nadie se esperó…

Packard, llego a esa habitación por una puerta que conectaba con las demás…

Packard, se asustó algo al ver a Jade, tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, luego vio a Xavier cargando a Catherine, y no lo pensó dos veces…

Packard, apunto su arma hacia ellos….

"¡¿Qué le hicieron a Jad….!"

"¡estas arrestado!" -grito Hewlett, que apuntaba a Packard desde atrás-

-suspiro- "¿chaleco anti balas no? Debí revisar…. "-dijo Packard sin voltear- "no te atreverías a dispararme ¡eres un cobarde!"

Hewlett, sabía que en cierta forma, tenia razón…

Hewlett, bajo el arma, he intento razonar de nuevo con Packard.

"piensa lo que estás haciendo" -dijo Hewlett-

"tienes razón, aquí sobra un águila…"

Packard, volteo y jalo el gatillo apuntando a la cabeza de Hewlett…

La bala atravesó su cráneo, rompiendo su pico, Hewlett cayó muerto instantáneamente…

Xavier y Catherine intentaron salir…

Packard volvió a girar y disparo casi sin apuntar, este tiro dio en el estómago de Xavier…

"¡HIJO!" -grito Catherine al darse cuenta-

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Catherine no podía sostenerse sola, y Xavier estaba desangrándose….

Packard tomo a Catherine del cuello para que no se moviera, luego apunto su arma a la cabeza de Xavier…

Xavier… estaba aterrado, aunque no era la primera vez que agonizaba por un disparo…

"¿últimas palabras?" -dijo Packard-

"¡no por favor no lo hagas!" -suplico Catherine por la vida de su hijo-

Xavier, casi no sentía el dolor del disparo por la adrenalina del peligro…

"mamá…. Lo siento…." -dijo Xavier entre lágrimas-

Se escuchó un estruendo….

Packard, había ejecutado a Xavier de una forma cruel y malvada, justo frente a Catherine, que prácticamente estaba siendo obligada a ver la horrible escena…

"¡NOOOO!" -grito Catherine llorando amargamente-

Catherine, incluso tenia sangre de su hijo salpicada en la cara…

"¡CALLATE!" -grito Packard- "ahora tu…. ¿últimas palabras?"

"¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!" -grito Catherine-

Una mano humana atravesó el techo, que movió a Packard, haciendo que la bala terminara en el pecho de Catherine…

Catherine sintió el calor de la bala penetrando en su carne, era un dolor horrible, pero no más horrible que el dolor de ver a Xavier morir ejecutado…

Las heridas de Catherine eran muy graves, sumadas a un tiro en el pecho, no le dio mucho tiempo.

Catherine cayó al suelo, mirando hacia Xavier, que estaba con los ojos abiertos, con la cabeza sobre un charco de sangre.

Catherine comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, hasta que finalmente, murió….

"¡AQUÍ ESTA EL TRAIDOR!" -grito un Humano-

Packard se asustó, soltó a Catherine y disparo hacia la mano del humano, esto para un humano es como clavarse un clavo caliente en la mano…

"AAAHHHH" -grito el humano-

Packard, aprovecho el momento para salir volando, esquivando a los humanos y logrando huir…

"¿Caty? ¿¡CATHERINE DONDE ESTAS!?" -grito Gustave, mientras buscaba a Catherine-

Los humanos habían acabado con los guardias, así que Gustave buscaba a su familia…

Gustave entro a la habitación con la horrible escena...

Lo primero que vio fue a Xavier, un profundo sentimiento de sufrimiento lo invadió, luego al ver a Catherine, este se multiplico…

"¡HIJO!" -grito Gustave, comenzando a llorar- "Xavier…. Catherine ¡NO NO NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" -grito Mientras se tiraba de rodillas a llorar entre los dos cuerpos-

"¿¡que pasa!?" -dijo Blu entrando a la habitación, cuando vio la escena, solo pudo quedarse en silencio-

"¿Gustave estas bien?" -dijo Perla, al escuchar los gritos-

Cuando Perla entro, quedo en shock, y se tapó el pico con un ala mientras comenzaba a sollozar…

"¡¿Qué qué pasa?! ¡Por favor déjenme entrar!" -dijo Howard intentando pasar-

Blu y Perla apartaron a Howard y sus hijos para que no vieran dentro de la habitación…

Durante la extracción, evitaron completamente que Howard viera a Catherine o a Xavier…

Howard estaba confundido y asustado, estaban sentados en una mesa del helicóptero.

Gustave sentía un dolor enorme, no podía resistir el sufrimiento, pero intentaba no llorar con fuerza, para no alarmar a Howard.

Howard comenzó a notar que Gustave sollozaba y se lamentaba lo más silenciosamente posible…

P.H "por favor…. Díganme que no es lo que creo…"

"por favor… díganme que pasa… ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Y Xavi?"

Gustave, no lo soporto y rompió en llanto, tapándose el rostro con las alas…

"¡CATHERINE! ¡XAVIER! ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡FUE MI CULPA!"

"¡¿Qué les paso?! ¡DIGANME QUE LES PASO!" -grito Howard con desesperación-

Los hijos de Blu y Perla ya se habían enterado un rato atrás, pero igual sabían que debían decirlo… suavemente.

"ellos…" -dijo Tiago con timidez-

"no hijo, y... yo lo hago" -dijo Blu con tristeza- "ellos… mmm como decirlo"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Todos pensaban que Howard aún era muy pequeño….

"ellos…. ¿sabes que le pasa a una flor cuando….?" -dijo Blu indeciso y nervioso-

"no soy un polluelo… por favor, dímelo" -dijo Howard, comenzando a sollozar esperando la respuesta- "¿están… heridos?"

"ellos…. Te aseguro que…. te quieren mucho y nunca te abandonaran…" -dijo Perla-

Howard, podría ser solo un chico… pero era bastante más inteligente que el promedio de aves adultas.

"ellos snif…. murieron ¿cierto?" -dijo Howard, comenzando a romper en llanto-

Gustave, no quería seguir ocultándolo, así que hizo un esfuerzo para articular oraciones que no fueran lamentos…

"si…. fue mi culpa…. Snif… ¡Perdóname…!"

Howard, quedo en shock, todo el camino había intentado explicarse a sí mismo porque su madre y su hermano no estaban con ellos, pero se lo imaginaba, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

"mamá…. Xavi…" -sollozo Howard- "no no no ¡no es verdad! ¡Díganme que no es verdad!"

Blu, Perla y sus hijos se sentían afligidos también, perdieron a unos buenos amigos, pero nada comparado con una esposa y madre, un hijo y hermano…

Siguieron lamentándose todo el camino de vuelta a casa…

Blu y Perla ofrecieron quedarse con Gustave, pero este rechazo la oferta…

Gustave y Howard quedaron solos en la sala de la mansión, abrazados y llorando amargamente…

Estuvieron llorando toda la fría noche del 14 de diciembre…

El día del funeral…

"no puedo creer que no asista al funeral de su esposa e hijo" -dijo Eva como si estuviera regañando-

"debes entenderlo, no te imaginas lo que debe estar sintiendo él y su hijo ahora" -dijo Rafael-

"de hecho, lo visitamos en la mañana…." -dijo Perla-

"el… bueno, no estaba nada bien" -dijo Blu-

Mientras…

Howard lloraba amargamente en la cama de su cuarto, mientras Gustave lloraba y se lamentaba en el sillón de la sala…

Alguien toco el timbre…

Gustave, lo menos que quería hacer era socializar, pero podría ser importante.

Cuando abrió la puerta, reconoció inmediatamente a las aves de la prensa…

"¡OH! ¡MIREN QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ! ¿QUIEREN TOMAR MIS LAGRIMAS DE SUFRIMIENTO? ¡HAGANLO! ¡ME VEO PATETICO LO SE! ¡HAGAN UN ESCANDALO SOBRE MI!" -grito Gustave, que estaba enojado consigo mismo-

"s... señor Hegewisch" -dijo Gary, que estaba al frente del grupo-

Gustave no había notado que ningún ave tenía una cámara, micrófono o aunque sea una libreta, todos tenían miradas tristes y decaídas.

"snif…. ¿Qué quieren?" -dijo Gustave de forma algo antipática-

"venimos a…. darle nuestro más sentido pésame…." -dijo un ave-

"snif…. gracias" -dijo Gustave con la misma cara de pocos amigos que tenía en ese momento-

"sé que… somos molestos a veces, pero… pensamos que al menos una vez no debíamos joderte con una noticia…" -dijo Gary- "¿sabes? Llorar no sirve de nada"

Gustave cerró la puerta y volvió a llorar en el sillón….

P.G "es cierto, llorar no sirve de nada, ¿Qué lo hará? ¿Me merezco esto? Probablemente sí, pero, Howard no merece esto, y si…. ¿está enojado conmigo? Como extraño a Catherine, y a Xavier…. Yo los amaba, Catherine era la única ave que me amo, con todo y lo nerd…. Y Xavier supo perdonarme y quererme, aunque haya asesinado a su padre… para el yo era su padre, ¿Por qué me los arrebataron? Tantos inventos que pudieron quitarle o darle la vida a alguien, pero no pude salvar a mi propia familia…"

Gustave, empezaba a pensar de forma irracional… y quiso hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió para obtener felicidad…

Gustave, subió a la habitación de Howard…

El sueño había vencido a Howard, estaba abrazando un cojín que estaba lleno de lágrimas…

Gustave se sentó y comenzó a hablarle.

Hijo, no sé si estés de acuerdo, pero algo es seguro… te amo, y me enorgulleces, por eso sé que… podrás afrontar la vida, solo…

Gustave, fue a la cocina y tomo varias bolsas de hielo.

Luego fue al baño y lleno la bañera con agua fría….

-suspiro- "al menos snif… no dejare manchas"

Gustave hecho todas las bolsas de hielo y se sumergió en la bañera, sintió un frio terrible, y también sintió como rápidamente todo su cuerpo se entumecía y su circulación se alteraba…

P.G "ahora solo tengo que esperar…."

* * *

**Después de un rato, Gustave quedó inconsciente….**

**Y ese fue el capítulo uno del final 3!**

**Ahora, a dormir y a ver si se me quita el derrame XD…**

**Creo que este será el final con la conclusión mas inesperada…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!  
**


	13. Estoy solo

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Me acabo de despertar XD esto lo empecé a escribir a las 3 de la tarde…**

**Papa: "¡pinche huevon!" **

**Yo: "DESPIERTATE A LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA Y DUERMETE A LAS 2 DE LA MADRUGADA DURANTE TRES DIAS Y ME AVISAS"**

**Respuesta a megaleo444: casi adivinas… pero no…. si estas correcto en parte.**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Estoy solo**

Howard, despertó en la madrugada, tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos por tanto llorar, bajo hasta el baño…

"¿Papá?" -dijo Howard al ver la escena- "¡PAPÁ! ¿QUÉ HACES?"

Howard se acercó a la bañera, y saco a Gustave con dificultad…

Gustave estaba inconsciente, estaba muy pálido y sus garras estaban casi azules…

"¡PAPÁ! Por favor… no me dejes tú también…." -dijo Howard, llorando con fuerza-

Howard intento despertar a Gustave…

"¡Charles! Por favor… dime que no…."

"está en una fase avanzada de hipotermia" -dijo Charles-

Howard, estaba muy asustado, lo último que quería era perder a la única familia que le quedaba…

Llamo a Blu para que lo ayudara….

Pasaron unos eternos minutos…

Howard había puesto una cobija alrededor del pecho de Gustave…

Este comenzó a despertarse poco a poco….

"h... Howie?"

"¡PAPA!" -grito Howard antes abrazar a Gustave- "por favor no me dejes…."

"¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Por qué tanta urgen…. ¡GUSTAVE!" -grito Blu entrando al baño-

"B….B…..Bl….Blu" -dijo Gustave, que le costaba mucho articular palabras-

Blu cargo a Gustave hasta la sala y encendieron una chimenea para calentar.

Gustave estaba sentado tiritando descontroladamente frente a la chimenea, Blu estaba tranquilizando a Howard…

"tranquilo… no pasó nada…" -dijo Blu-

"¿no pasó nada? ¡Mi padre intento suicidarse!" -dijo Howard entre lágrimas- "y… ya no…. ¿ya no quiere estar conmigo?"

"n… no digas eso… él te ama solo que… tu sabes lo horrible que se siente, debes, estar con el…" -dijo Blu-

Howard, solo asintió con la cabeza, Blu salió de la mansión, dejándolos solos…

Howard se acercó a Gustave y se sentó junto a el….

"¿p… p... por… q…. qué?" -pregunto Gustave, que aunque casi no se notaba, estaba llorando amargamente-

"querías que…. ¿dejara que te suicidaras? Que me dejaras solo… si quiera… ¿pensaste en lo que sentiría?" -dijo Howard, algo enojado-

Gustave hizo un esfuerzo para hablar claramente…

"H...Howie… perdón, me siento muy mal…sabes que… yo te amo"

"papá, no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor" -dijo Howard antes de abrazar a Gustave y recargar su cabeza en su pecho- "agradezco a Dios que elegiste la forma menos eficiente de hacerlo"

"es que… no quería que snif… vieras la fea imagen de mis sesos en suelo porque me dispare" -dijo Gustave, intentando calmar a su hijo con una broma-

"¡no es un chiste! ¿Y era mejor ver a mi padre completito muerto en una bañera?" -dijo Howard, llorando con más fuerza-

"lo siento… es que snif…. ¡ya no aguanto!" -dijo Gustave comenzando llorando con más fuerza- "por favor, vete a dormir"

"no… quiero snif… estar contigo…" -dijo Howard apretando el abrazo-

"por favor… yo…. Yo quiero estar solo"

Esto lastimo un poco a Howard, en verdad comenzó a creer que su padre dejaba de quererlo…

"está bien… pero snif… no lo hagas de nuevo, te lo ruego…" -dijo Howard-

"yo…. Snif… lo prometo"

Howard, dejo a Gustave sentado frente a la chimenea, y regreso a su cuarto, se acostó y comenzó a reflexionar…

P.H "tantas aves en el mundo, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el ave que perdiera a su madre, y su hermano, y casi a su padre? Todo es mi culpa… si no hubiera sido necio, y me hubiera quedado en casa, en lugar de hacerme el valiente, tal vez…. Estarían conmigo… tal vez papá sabe eso… sabe que todo es mi culpa, de seguro me odia… ya no quiere estar conmigo, ¡yo me odio, maldigo mi existencia! Papá prefería morir que estar conmigo… con el culpable de su desgracia, debí ser yo, debía ser yo el que muriera… ya no aguanto el sufrimiento, ¡ya no lo soporto! ahora solo me odio por una estúpida decisión, asesine a un ave a sangre fría para salvarme ¡salvar una vida que no merezco! Soy un asesino… ¡no pude salvarlos!"

Howard, había caído en una depresión muy grande, su hermano y madre se habían ido, y pensaba que su padre solo lo quería muerto también, no aguantaba el dolor…

Howard se levantó de la cama, se acercó a un escritorio que había ahí, prendió la lámpara, tomo un papel, una pluma y comenzó a escribir…

Termino una nota, la doblo a la mitad y salió de su habitación…

Se acercó a la sala sigilosamente, Gustave estaba acostado en el sillón, durmiendo, su expresión denotaba profunda angustia…

Howard regreso a su cuarto…

Ya no estaba pensando de forma muy racional, incluso comenzó a rezar en voz alta, el no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero nada perdía…

"Mamá, Xavier… los amo más que nada, espero que me escuchen en este momento y que me perdonen… Dios, creo en ti, pero la lógica no me deja hacerlo por completo, no importa, solo quiero pedir perdón por hacer mal uso de mi corta vida, no seguirá causando desgracia en este mundo, si quieres ponerme en el infierno por el resto de mi existencia extra corporal, lo entiendo…"

Howard, había tomado un bisturí de la sala médica…

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se miró en el pequeño espejo de la pared, se quitó los lentes y puso el papel entre ellos…

-suspiro- "este soy yo… asesino, mal hijo y peor ave" -dijo en voz baja mirándose a sí mismo- "Charles, desactiva todos los sensores de esta habitación"

Levanto el bisturí con el ala, y lo vio detenidamente, levanto la cara y se lo puso en el cuello, sin hacer presión…

Howard sintió el frio acero tocando su piel, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró bastante, tenía miedo, pero estaba decidido…

Howard dejo sus lentes con la nota en el escritorio, miro una foto familiar de hace un año que se habían tomado, Gustave y Catherine estaban abrazando a Xavier, que abrazaba a Howard.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, luego volvió a voltear al espejo…

P.H "por favor… que no duela mucho…"

Howard, hizo presión en su cuello, y comenzó a brotar sangre, que mancho sus plumas…

Howard sintió el dolor punzante, se armó de valor, hizo un movimiento rápido a lo largo de su cuello…

Comenzó a salir mucha sangre…. Howard, instintivamente su puso un ala en el cuello…

La sangre mancho el suelo e incluso parte de la pared…

Después de unos segundos, la cabeza de Howard cayo hacia atrás, el ala que tenía en el cuello, bajo por gravedad hasta su regazo, y el ensangrentado bisturí, cayó al suelo casi sin hacer ruido, tenía el pico abierto y los ojos abiertos con las pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos verdes ya no tenían brillo, Howard, había muerto desangrado…

A la mañana siguiente, Gustave despertó en el sillón…

Reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se sentía culpable por el susto que le dio a Howard, comprendía que había estado mal, que había sido una tontería….

P.G "no debí hacerlo… no pensé en lo que Howard sentiría, no debí lastimarlo así, debe estar muy enojado conmigo, siento mucho dolor por Xavier y… Catherine, pero, ellos querrían que fuéramos felices, voy a hablar con el… a pedirle perdón, espero que… no me odie"

Howard, gustaba de tomar un licuado de fresa en la mañana, aunque no le permitían hacerlo seguido, porque no era muy sano…

Gustave pensó que sería algo lindo llevarle un licuado de fresa…

Subió a la habitación de Howard…

"¿hijo?" -dijo Gustave mientras tocaba, traía un vaso en la otra ala- "¿estas despierto?"

Obviamente nadie contesto….

Gustave tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero pensó que Howard podría enojarse más…

-suspiro- "hijo… sé que estas muy enojado conmigo, fue algo tonto, no pensé en tus sentimientos, perdón… solo quiero que por favor me perdones, no volveré a hacer algo semejante por favor…" -dijo Gustave, esperando alguna respuesta- "perdóname por intentar suicidarme en mi cumpleaños… te ruego que me perdones…."

Gustave comenzaba a preocuparse por el absoluto silencio que se escuchaba…

"¿Howie? Hijo… por favor, sé que… probablemente me odies y no quieres hablar conmigo" -dijo Gustave entristeciéndose- "pero… aunque sea… dime que me odias, que me largue, miéntame la madre pero por favor di algo…"

Gustave, espero unos minutos, llego un momento que se asustó de verdad…

"HOWARD POR FAVOR CONTESTA" -grito mientras volvía a golpear la puerta-

"señor… Howard pidió anoche que desactivara los sensores de la habitación"

Gustave, dejo el vaso en un mueble y entro al cuarto con preocupación…

Lo primero que se veía al entrar era la cama de Howard, que estaba vacía y destendida…

Esto preocupo mucho a Gustave, miro hacia la izquierda, y vio el escritorio y la silla que le daba la espalda…

Gustave, comenzó a caminar hacia la silla, solo veía la cabeza de Howard…

Cuando dio algunos pasos, se percató de unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en la pared…

En ese momento corrió hacia la silla, la giro y vio la escena…

"¡HOWARD!"

La imagen era horrible, Howard tenia las plumas del cuello y el pecho inundadas en sangre, incluso se podía ver parte de su garganta…

"NO NO NO HIJO ¿POR QUÉ?" -grito Gustave-

Gustave, saco sus lentes, esperando un milagro, pero solo vio una frase… Homeostasis: 0…

Gustave, abrazo el cuerpo de Howard…

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Porque?!" -sollozo Gustave en el ensangrentado pecho de Howard-

Gustave, noto los lentes de Howard con la nota entre ellos…

Tomo la nota, que también tenía una gota de sangre encima, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer:

_Papá, solo quiero pedirte perdón, todo fue mi culpa, ellos murieron por mi culpa, sé que me estas odiando por lo que hice, también sé que soy yo el que debió morir, se que me quieres muerto, yo ya no tengo razones por que vivir, perdón por tirar la vida que tú y mamá me dieron, sé que no me matarías, aunque probablemente quieres hacerlo, pero un buen padre no sería capaz, y tú fuiste un excelente padre para mí y… Xavier, pero si no quieres volver a verme, yo tampoco quiero…_

_Te quiero Papá…_

Esta carta que Howard escribió a mano antes de morir, se sintió como una daga atravesando lo último de corazón que le quedaba a Gustave…

Gustave, cerró los ojos de Howard, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar amargamente, sosteniendo la carta y los lentes de Howard…

"¡¿POR QÚE?! ¡SOLO ERA UN NIÑO!"

Blu estaba entrando a la mansión, venía a ver como había estado Gustave después de su intento de suicidio…

"¿Gus? ¿Dónde estás?" -pregunto Blu-

Blu escucho un grito desgarrador desde las habitaciones, así que corrió, hasta que rastreo el sonido a la habitación de Howard…

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"¡SE MATO! ¡MI HIJO!" -grito Gustave entre ríos de lágrimas-

Blu quedo en shock cuando vio a Howard…

"Oh Dios mío…" -dijo Blu, que no pudo evitar llorar-

"¡FUE MI CULPA! ¡SE SUICIDO POR MI CULPA!"

Blu, saco a Gustave de la habitación…

"¿Qué snif… que paso?" -pregunto Blu, intentando sonar tranquilo-

"¡SE SUICIDO… POR MI CULPA!"

Blu solo abrazo a Gustave, intentando tranquilizarlo…

Gustave estuvo llorando al menos dos días, Blu iba a consolarlo un rato, aunque lo que hacía era abrazarlo y escuchar sus lamentos, más que nada lo hacía con intención de vigilarlo para que no volviera a intentar suicidarse…

Después de esos dos días, Gustave solo sollozaba en silencio, con la mirada baja y hablando poco…

Gustave estaba en la mesa, desayunando…

En esa mesa, había 3 sillas vacías, una con un té de canela, otra con un licuado de fresa, y la de Xavier, tenía un café con leche, que era lo que Xavier tomaba por las mañanas habitualmente…

Gustave, no había tocado su desayuno, solo miraba hacia las sillas vacías y las bebidas.

P.G "estoy solo… solo y triste… perdí a mi familia, a las aves que ame, vuelvo a ser la tonta ave nerd de una especie extinta"

* * *

**Y este fue el capítulo 2 de este final!**

**¿se esperaban esto?**

**¿Qué pasara con Gustave?**

**Estoy con ganas de seguir escribiendo, así que subiré el capítulo final en unas horas (:**

**¡ME TOME UNA FOTO CON DEAN KAMEN! *grito Gaylord***

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	14. ¡Piedad!

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**¡DEAN KAMEN AAHHH! *otro grito Gaylord***

**Es que sigo excitado XD…**

**Este es el final del final valga la redundancia….**

**Respuesta: Nope… ese no es XD… Gustave y Gustavo son prácticamente el mismo nombre, depende más bien del idioma, en francés es Gustave, en español Gustavo, en Alemán Gustav, en Polaco Gustaw etcétera…**

**P.D: Gustave y Gustavo son prácticamente el mismo nombre, depende más bien del idioma, en francés es Gustave, en español Gustavo, en Alemán Gustav, en Polaco Gustaw etcétera…**

**Gracias y Disfruten!**

* * *

**¡Piedad!**

Gustave, termino levantándose de la mesa sin comer nada…

Estaba muy angustiado e inquieto, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que amaba a su familia, y todo lo que deseaba hacer con ellos…

Mientras…

"me da snif miedo que Gus… haga algo…" -dijo Blu que hablaba con Perla, Rafael y Eva sobre lo sucedido-

"lo comprendo… tal vez yo también lo haría…." -dijo Perla-

"no digas eso… no me agrada ni imaginarlo…" -dijo Blu, en regañando lo que dijo Perla **(pues ya sabemos que si lo haría XD)**-

"¿quieres que vaya a verlo?" -dijo Rafael- "no es por presumir, pero soy bueno en estas cosas de la vida, aunque nunca me ha pasado algo tan horrible, creo que puedo prevenirlo de hacer algo tonto… otra vez"

"mejor voy yo…" -dijo Blu-

"no no no, tú ya fuiste varias veces estos días" -dijo Rafael-

"¿seguro que quieres ir mi amor?" -dijo Eva-

"es mi amigo también después de todo ¿no?" -dijo Rafael antes de salir del nido y volar hacia la mansión de Gustave-

Cuando llego, Gustave no estaba en la sala, estaba en su laboratorio, donde había muchas herramientas y partes mecánicas…

Gustave estaba frente a una mesa metálica, con un contador que tenía el número 15, estaba armando una computadora…

Cuando puso el último tornillo, golpeo el botón del contador, que cambio a 16…

"¿Gus?" -dijo Rafael entrando-

Gustave solo volteo, lo miro un segundo y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo…

"hola…" -dijo Gustave de forma algo antipática-

"quise venir a… ver si estabas bien…"

"no me voy a suicidar, se lo prometí a mi hijo…" -dijo Gustave con seriedad-

"tienes a todos muy preocupados… deberías salir de aquí, no lo sé… ¿divertirte?" -dijo Rafael-

Gustave empezaba a enojarse por los intentos de Rafael…

"¡oh buena idea, Caty, Hijos… ¿quieren veni…? ¡Oh es cierto están muertos y yo soy el culpable!" -dijo Gustave sarcásticamente-

"no hables así…. Ellos querrían que fueras feliz, llorar y lamentarse no sirve de nada" -dijo Rafael- "como veo ya hiciste eso 16 veces…. ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?" -dijo Rafael viendo el contador-

"Rafael…. Tu nunca hablas conmigo ¿solo vienes a mí para asegurarte que no me vaya a matar?" -dijo Gustave- "¿o para que salga a hacer fiesta?"

"sé que, siempre hemos tenido diferencias, yo soy muy sentimental y suelo escuchar más a mi corazón… tu eres muy lógico… no te agrada cuando no se puede comprobar con una calculadora…" -dijo Rafael acercándose a Gustave y poniendo un ala en su hombro-

"Rafael… yo intentaba escuchar a mi corazón… solo te digo que ahora está destruido, cada pedazo que ocupaba un lugar en él ahora se ha ido, ¡tú no sabes lo horrible que es!" -dijo Gustave que se levantó y se puso frente a Rafael-

"Gus… no me dejaste terminar, iba a decir que eres católico ¿no?"

"si…."

"bueno, eso no tiene formula física, y lo crees, es lo mismo con el corazón, ellos siempre estarán contigo… aquí" -dijo Rafael tocando el pecho de Gustave-

Gustave miro a Rafael con su cara seria y angustiada….

"hay dos formas de ver esto, la tuya y la mía, con la mía solo diré que estas señalando un musculo encargado de bombear sangre por mis venas, este órgano es hueco pero no es un recipiente, mucho menos podría almacenar algo así… luego está tu forma de verlo… dices que están aquí conmigo, en mi corazón, en mis sentimientos, en mi alma, pero mi corazón está roto, mis sentimientos opacados por la angustia y mi alma… creo que sigue ahí… porque aun respiro..." -dijo Gustave comenzando a oírse lloroso, pero a la vez indicando a Rafael que estaba enojado-

"tampoco hay razón para enojarse" -dijo Rafael-

Gustave volteo y sin sentarse siguió desarmando la computadora…

"Rafael…. Estoy muy enojado, tal vez no contigo, pero si conmigo mismo, por favor vete de aquí"

"Gustave… deja de despreciar la compañía… sabes… yo sé cómo te sientes" -dijo Rafael-

Esta última frase, enfureció a Gustave…

P.G "nadie sabe cómo me siento…. Nadie sufre tanto como yo… NADIE"

"¿Qué dijiste?" -dijo Gustave dejando la computadora-

"que… yo sé exactamente cómo te sientes"

Algo dentro de Gustave, simplemente se fue….

Gustave, vio a Rafael de frente, se puso el ala derecha en la espalda, y saco su navaja sin que la viera…

"te aseguro que no lo sientes…"

Rafael intentaba sentir apatía por Gustave…

"¡Si Gustave…! Yo sé lo que sientes… sé exactamente cómo se siente el dolor que tienes ahora"

Gustave, se abalanzo y clavo su navaja en el corazón de Rafael…..

"AAAAHHHHH"

"¿CREES QUE SIENTES LO MISMO QUE YO?" -dijo antes de girar la navaja, haciendo que Rafael sintiera más dolor- "ESTO NO ES NI UNA MILLONESIMA PARTE DE LO QUE SIENTO"

Gustave apuñalo muchas veces a Rafael en el corazón, hasta que cayó al suelo sobre un charco de sangre…

Gustave saco una pistola de el cajón de la mesa **(¿qué hacía ahí?)** y le apunto en la cabeza a Rafael…

"p… por favor" -suplico Rafael-

"estoy teniendo piedad"

**(Las armas de Gustave son de aceleración electromagnética, por lo que no usan una explosión controlada para impulsar la bala, ósea que solo se escucha la bala saliendo del arma, y no un estruendo)**

Gustave jalo el gatillo, una bala atravesó el cráneo de Rafael, acabando con su vida…

P.G "Les enseñare a entender mi sufrimiento…."

Gustave, oculto el cadáver de Rafael…

"Charles… ¿de donde eran esas aves que estaban en esa base?" -pregunto Gustave, que no cambiaba su expresión-

"según interrogatorios…. Son una mafia con sede en la ciudad de Altilia señor…" -dijo Charles-

Gustave… no dijo nada y comenzó a reunir algunas cosas….

Mientras….

"¿ya lleva varias horas ahí no?" -dijo Eva-

"si… iré a ver" -dijo Carla, que salía de la habitación-

"Hija espera… voy contigo" -dijo Blu-

"no… yo voy sola… tranquilo no me pasara nada" -dijo Carla saliendo del nido-

"¿Por qué quiso ir?" -pregunto Perla-

"de seguro para evitar el castigo" -dijo Bia, que salía de la habitación para comer algo-

Cuando Carla llego a la mansión, comenzó a buscar a Gustave, lo encontró en el laboratorio poniéndose su túnica a prueba de balas blanca con detalles azules.

"Gus… ¿Qué haces?" -pregunto Carla acercándose a Gustave-

"¡¿tú también vienes a ver que no me mate?!" -grito Gustave de forma agresiva hacia Carla-

"t… tranquilo… solo vine para ver si estabas bien… ¿Dónde está Rafael?"

Gustave se acercó a Carla, no era mucho más alta que ella, pero Gustave la miraba de forma amenazante…

"¡LARGATE ANTES DE QUE…!"

"¡tranquilo! Sé que te sientes mal per…"

Carla fue interrumpida porque Gustave la tomo del cuello y la azoto contra la mesa…

Carla estaba aterrada, Gustave nunca habría hecho eso...

"¡m… me as… me asfixi…!" -dijo Carla con dificultad-

Gustave, soltó un poco la garra, para dejar respirar a Carla.

Carla pensó que Gustave entraba en razón…

"yo sé que no me harías daño…." -dijo Carla, sonriendo esperando que la soltara-

"¿Qué? Solo afloje porque sería una muerte muy rápida…" -dijo Gustave de forma muy fría-

La expresión de Carla cambio a una de terror…

Gustave, lanzo a Carla con fuerza a la pared, luego volvió a tomarla del cuello, y la azoto con la espalda contra la pared…

"¡te lo suplico! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño!" -sollozo Carla, que lloraba por el miedo-

"tranquila…. No te hare sufrir…. Mucho"

"¡no no no por favor te lo ruego!"

"¿QUIEREN COMPRENDERME? ¡PUES COMPRENDERAN MI DOLOR!"

Gustave, le dio un fuerte golpe a Carla en el estómago, la tiro al suelo y comenzó a golpearla sin piedad….

Gustave tomo a Carla del cuello, tomo el arma y le apunto en la cabeza…

"te lo suplico cof…. Por favor…." -sollozo Carla comenzando a toser sangre-

Gustave, estando a un momento de jalar el gatillo, pensó en Blu y Perla…

"tus padres son las únicas aves que conozco que no merecen el sufrimiento de perder una hija" -dijo Gustave, antes de soltar bruscamente a Carla- "no lo hago por ti"

Carla estaba en el suelo… llorando por el dolor y el miedo, intento levantarse, pero no pudo por el dolor que le causaba…

Gustave, subió al Stringer y despego se fue de ahí….

"Charles… llévame a Altilia, llévame donde están esos desgraciados" -dijo Gustave, con el tono frio que había adquirido-

El avión comenzó el viaje…

P.G "ya no siento nada… no estoy triste, no estoy feliz, no estoy enojado…. Todos deben pagar…."

Gustave, llego a Altilia, y Charles lo dirigió a la clandestina sede de esa mafia…

Gustave se paró en la puerta del edificio, Gustave tenía un rifle semiautomático en la espalda, una pistola en el cinturón, además de una escopeta en las alas y sus armas ocultas…

Dentro de la casa…

"¡¿estás diciendo que solo quedamos nosotros?!" -grito Packard con enojo-

Packard estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, todo el lugar era como una bodega sin mercancía, solo estaba llena de aves, habría unas 50 aves en el lugar….

"l… lo siento señor… todas las operaciones han sido un fracaso" -dijo el ave que estaba hablando con Packard-

"si… ninguna dio frutos… solo fueron bajas…" -dijo el otra ave, que al parecer tenia más seguridad-

Alguien toco la puerta, el guardia que estaba junto a la puerta, abrió una pequeña puerta para mirar hacia fuera **(tienen un nombre pero no sé cómo se llaman)**

"¿contras….?"

Gustave, le dio un escopetazo a través de la pequeña abertura, esto le quito casi la mitad de la cabeza, y la lanzo hacia atrás…

Todos se pusieron en estado de alerta, Gustave pateo la puerta, y dio un disparo en el pecho a la primera ave que se encontró…

Todos intentaban defenderse, pero Gustave los atacaba con furia, las cincuenta aves terminaron muertas, de un disparo, por una puñalada o por brutales golpes…

Gustave había dejado a Packard, que había intentado huir…

"que valiente eres…. Usar a tus lacayos como carnada, nada noble" -dijo Gustave, que se puso entre Packard y la puerta…

"¡ALEJATE O TE ASESINO!" -dijo Packard, que estaba aterrado por lo que Gustave podía hacer, pero intentaba hacerse el malo-

"¡YA MATASTE A MI FAMILIA! ¡ME MATASTE EN ESE MOMENTO!"

Packard intento atacar a Gustave, pero este le dio un escopetazo en la pata, esto casi se la arranco, por lo que cayó de espaldas al suelo…

"AAAAHHHH DESGRACIADO"

Gustave se puso sobre Packard, y lo tomo del cuello…

"¡¿TE CREISTE MUY VALIENTE NO? ¡MATAR A MI ESPOSA E HIJO TE PARECIO FACIL!"

"¡lo siento… por favor perdóname! ¡No me mates por favor!" -dijo Packard, que temía por su vida-

"¡¿CREES QUE UN PERDON BASTA?! ¡TE LLEVARE AL INFIERNO!"

Gustave, golpeo a Packard en la cabeza, cuando comenzó a escupir sangre, Gustave clavo su navaja en su vientre, girándola para hacerlo sufrir lo más posible…

Packard gritaba de terror y sufrimiento…

Llego un momento en el que Gustave se levantó, saco su espada y lo decapito en un movimiento rápido y preciso…

-respirando agitadamente- "no es suficiente…"

Gustave, encontró unos explosivos, los coloco y luego salió a la calle…

Vio el lugar, y lanzó una granada por la ventana, después de unos segundos… se escuchó una gran explosión, y luego hubo un gran incendio…

Para Gustave… esto aún no era suficiente…

Un ave que caminaba por la calle se asustó por esto y le pregunto a Gustave…

"¿¡MIERDA PERO QUE PASO!?"

Gustave volteo rápidamente, le puso las alas en la cabeza y la giro con fuerza, rompiéndole el cuello…

Gustave, recorrió las calles de la ciudad, lanzando granadas dentro de las casas, incendiándolas, asesinando sin piedad a quien se le pusiera en frente, machos, hembras, viejos, jóvenes… niños, polluelos, incluso llego a romper los huevos de muchas casas…

Gustave era prácticamente intocable por los guardias y soldados, era como un enjambre de abejas contra un tanque…

Las calles de Altilia estaban llenas de cadáveres, algunos sin partes del cuerpo, la mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad estaban en llamas, había aves corriendo y llorando en las calles, Gustave asesinaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera en la vista…

Gustave no quitaba su expresión de angustia y seriedad, pero sus ojos ya no eran iguales, ya no eran esos ojos azules que denotaban confianza y felicidad, era una mirada fría sin sentimientos, las llamas de la ciudad se reflejaban en sus ojos… con esa mirada veía a los ojos vidriosos llenos de miedo de las aves que morían a su merced…

La ciudad era confundible con el mismísimo infierno… era un verdadero apocalipsis...

Gustave pasó horas recorriendo todas y cada una de las calles, expandiendo el genocidio…

Después de un muchas horas….

Gustave, se encontraba parado en las afueras de la ciudad… viendo la ciudad en llamas, y a las pocas aves que sobrevivieron, que estaban corriendo, gritando y llorando de terror en las calles…

Gustave, volteo y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la ciudad, las plumas amarillas de Gustave, se habían tornado rojas por la sangre de sus víctimas…

Hizo un gesto con el ala, que apareció el holograma del mapa de la zona, Gustave trazo un rectángulo alrededor de la ciudad, hizo como si hiciera una bola con el holograma y lo lanzo hacia atrás por encima de su hombro… sin voltear…

Una serie de estruendos comenzaron a escucharse, había ordenado un ataque orbital sobre toda la ciudad…

Gustave siguió caminando, detrás de él, la ciudad prácticamente en ruinas, con explosiones e incendios por doquier…

Se escuchaban gritos desgarradores… gente lamentando a una madre…. Un hermano… un hijo… o simplemente llorando antes de morir…

Gustave, escuchando esto… hizo algo que hace días no hacía, Gustave, se detuvo y volteo un momento a la ciudad, su mirada, ya no solo era fría… sus ojos eran iluminados por las llamas, como si tuviera una fogata dentro de los ojos, unos ojos llenos de maldad…

Gustave, cambio su expresión de angustia y articulo una sonrisa, con una expresión de satisfacción…

P.G "y…. ¿Dónde es el siguiente?"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Este fue el final numero 3!**

**Les dije que iba ser inesperado ¿o me van a decir que lo sabían?**

**Díganme… ¿Cuál de los tres finales trágicos fue su favorito? ¿por que lo fue? ¿y porque los otros dos no?**

**Solo falta terminar con un final sin muerte y genocidios XD, ya saben, si quieren secuela, hay secuela, solo digan hasta pueden molestarme en PM… XD**

**Papa: "escribí dos capítulos seguidos… ¿ya puedo descansar?"**

**Yo: claro papa…**

***la papa se aleja del teclado y se recuesta*  
Yo: "como que me dio hambre…" *toma la papa y la muerde***

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	15. El final

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Ya se me quito el derrame XD… ¡ya no parezco zombi!**

**Y casi me corto el dedo probando una de mis chunches asesinas XD ¿Cuál es la lección? ¿No hacer chunches que disparen cosas filosas? ¡Claro que no! La lección es usar guantes antes de probar chunches que disparen cosas filosas XD…**

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Guest: de hecho… es algo parecido con tu comparación XD ya que los localizadores de blancos de Halo, mandan una señal a una fragata que está en órbita, y esta dispara al lugar indicado, en lugar de fragata, era la estación espacial de Gustave… y si soy mexicano (¡wey!)…**

**Megaleo444: me alegra que el ultimo final fuera tu favorito XD y de hecho pensé en que Gustave no le diera en la torre a Altilia… sino a la reserva, pero pensé que no tendría motivo XD (si, por lo tanto Blu y todos habrían muerto…) sobre lo de una secuela basada en este final, no me agrada mucho esa idea, se nota que te gusto este final XD… tal vez no haga una secuela del final, pero como fuiste mi primer lector y el único que vota XD veré que puedo hacer, no lo se podría extender unos capítulos más el final 3… ¿Qué opinas?**

** after high: habrá más, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!**

**Este final va a ser bastante corto… ya que finalmente nadie muere…**

**Y también decidí… (Muchas mentadas incoming) que NO hay secuela de este Fic...**

**Papa: "¡VETE A LA MIERDA!" **

**Yo: ¡¿no que odiabas escribir?!**

**Papa: ¡SI PERO NO MAMES!**

**Yo: ¡NO ME DEJASTE TERMINAR!**

**Iba a decir que no habrá secuela, pero cuando salga Rio 2, hare la continuación de esta trilogía, más o menos a la historia de Rio 2 pero con mis OC…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**El final**

Una silla salió volando por la ventana de la sala de detención….

"¡vámonos!"

Todos salieron de la sala de detención, mirando a todos lados buscando por donde salir…

"un momento… ¡ese es papá!" -grito Howard-

"¡Hijo!" -dijo Catherine corriendo a abrazar a Howard- "¡lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable!"  
"L… lo siento" -dijo Howard algo avergonzado-

"luego hablamos de lo IRRESPONSABLE que fue lo que hicieron…" -dijo Blu mirando de forma acusadora a sus hijos- "¡hay que irnos!"

"si, el camino es por…." -dijo Howard, pero algo no lo dejo terminar-

"¿A dónde con tanta prisa?" -dijo Packard, que estaba estrangulando a Howard-

Packard se alejó rápidamente del grupo, con Howard en la garra…

"¡SUELTA A MI HIJO!" -grito Gustave-

"¿a cuál de los dos?" -dijo Jade, que aprovecho la distracción y tomo a Xavier, apuntándole con un arma-

Estaban en lados opuestos del pasillo, Jade en un lado, Packard en otro y sus padres en medio….

"es tu decisión…. Haces lo que te decimos… o te los enviamos por partes en el correo" -dijo Packard, apretando a Howard-

"¡no le hagas caso! Valla… ¡ouch!" -dijo Xavier… pero Jade torció su ala-

"¡Cállate! Ellos no son tus padres…. ¿de verdad quieres ir con ellos? ¡Yo soy tu familia!" -grito Jade-

"¡TU NO ERES NADA MIO!" -grito Xavier-

"¿no te suena el nombre Jade? ¿No recuerdas a tu madre?" -dijo Jade fingiendo una voz tierna-

Xavier sabia dos cosas de su madre… que era más parecida físicamente a él, y que su nombre era Jade… todo cuadraba…

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos…

"t… tu eres" -dijo Xavier nervioso-

"¡Si hijo! ¡Soy tu madre!" -exclamo Jade, soltando a Xavier y poniéndolo frente a ella- "¡únete a nosotros! ¡Seriamos las aves más poderosas del planeta!"

Xavier, se quedó pensando un momento….

"conforme a ti… no eres necesario" -dijo Packard, mirando a Howard a los ojos-

"¡NO LO TOQUES!" -grito Catherine-

"¡es solo un niño hermano!" -agrego Hewlett-

"¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¡Traicionas a tu propia sangre!" -dijo Packard, notando la presencia de Hewlett-

"¡tú estás cometiendo traición!"

Nadie se movía de su lugar, si lo hacían, matarían a Howard o Xavier…

"¡ahí están!" -grito un agente al final del pasillo-

Muchos agentes corrieron hacia el grupo, Packard, entro a un cuarto y lo cerro, al igual que Jade con Xavier…

Los agentes intentaron abrir las puertas, pero antes de poder hacerlo, llego un grupo muy grande de guardias por el otro extremo del pasillo.

"¡Cúbranse!" -grito un agente al ver los disparos-

"¡vallan por ellos, nosotros los cubrimos!" -dijo Tiago hacia Gustave y Catherine-

"¡esperen! V… voy con ustedes" -dijo Hewlett temeroso- "ya llame a los refuerzos, no deben tardar"

Gustave fue hacia Packard y Howard, Catherine y Hewlett fueron con Jade y Xavier…

Mientras…

Packard tenía a Howard sometido sobre un escritorio….

"y bien… ¿Cómo quieres que te mate? ¿Te da curiosidad ver tus intestinos?" -dijo Packard amenazando a Howard-

Howard, intentaba ser valiente y no llorar por el miedo…

Howard golpeo a Packard en el estómago con toda la fuerza que pudo, esto le dio tiempo de alejarse…

Howard se puso en posición defensiva, intento tomar su arma….

"¿buscas esto?" -dijo Packard, que le había quitado las armas a Howard- "jaja ¿es en serio? ¿Quieres pelar conmigo?"

"t… t… ¿te da miedo?" -dijo Howard, intentando no verse tan asustado-

"JAJA, esto va a ser divertido" -dijo Packard sacando un cuchillo de combate y poniéndose en posición defensiva- "vamos… ¡ataca!"

Howard comenzó a pensar… que podría hacer para evitar morir…

"¡HIJO… ABRE LA PUERTA!" -grito Gustave que estaba forcejeando con la puerta, que era muy resistente-

Howard… miro un momento a la puerta… y luego siguió poniendo atención a Packard…

Packard ataco a Howard, este salto a un lado esquivando y alejándose, su ventaja es que era demasiado pequeño para Packard…

Howard miro que en su vientre la túnica tenía un corte….

P.H "bien… ahora sé que solo es a prueba de balas"

A Gustave le estaba dando un infarto por la preocupación…

Mientras…

Catherine y Hewlett estaban frente a la puerta de la otra habitación…

"está bien… según veo esta puerta a diferencia de las otras es muy frágil, por lo que no debería ser problema abrirla" -dijo Hewlett, mientras intentaba abrirla con unas ganzúas-

"¡pero date prisa!"

Mientras…. Dentro de la habitación…

Jade y Xavier estaban frente a frente, Xavier no se acercaba porque Jade tenía un arma…

"¿Qué dices hijo?" -dijo Jade intentando convencer a Xavier-

"p… porque… ¿Por qué nos dejaste?" -dijo Xavier, evitando la pregunta-

"porque el cabrón de Hyron nos separó hijo… pero ahora todo está bien… ¡debes estar conmigo!"

"y… yo ya tengo familia…"

"¡ELLOS NO SON TU FAMILIA! ¡Ese al que le dices "hermano" de seguro se está desangrando en este momento!" -grito Jade-

Xavier se asustó por la posible realidad que Jade le dijo…

Mientras….

"ya casi… ufff… ¿tal vez podríamos cortarla?" -dijo Hewlett, que había fallado en abrir la puerta-

Catherine se desesperó y le pego una patada a la puerta, que rompió la cerradura y la abrió…

"yo también podemos hacer eso…"

"¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO!" -grito Catherine antes de abalanzarse sobre Jade-

Jade y Catherine comenzaron a forcejear, Xavier estaba muy asustado…

"¡ALTO!" -grito Hewlett apuntando con su arma a Jade-

Jade saco un arma y le apunto a Catherine en la cabeza, esta se alejó…

Hewlett le apuntaba a Jade, y está a Catherine, Xavier seguía petrificado en su lugar….

"¡traes un arco hijo! ¡Mátalo para que pueda dispararle a esta Perra!" -grito Jade-

"¡Hijo no lo hagas!" -dijo Catherine-

"¡no le hagas caso! ¡Ella no es tu madre!" -grito Jade-

A Xavier le dolía un poco que su madre también fuera una mala ave, no planeaba unirse a ella…

Xavier, cargo una flecha rápidamente y apunto a Hewlett…

Mientras….

Howard seguía esquivando los ataques de Packard…

"¡ya me canse de ti!" -grito Packard antes de darle una bofetada a Howard y plasmarlo en la pared- "¡te dije que veras tus entrañas!"

Howard estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared, y Packard lo había levantado del suelo...

Packard, estaba a punto de atravesar el vientre de Howard con el enorme cuchillo…

"¡HOWARD!" -grito Gustave desde la puerta-

Howard se le acababa las opciones…

P.H "voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! Si tan solo tuviera un arma… un momento…"

Howard recordó algo que habría sido muy útil hace un rato…

Justo a unos milímetros de que Packard clavara el cuchillo, Howard desplego la espada, que se desplego en el pecho de Packard, atravesándolo...

Packard, puso una expresión de dolor, soltó el cuchillo y cayó al suelo muerto…

Howard, se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, si tenía sangre en el rostro del ave a la que disparo, ahora tenía más…

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y corto la perilla, Gustave entro y lo abrazo inmediatamente.

"¡hijo que bueno que estas bien!"

Howard, no decía nada, solo comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Gustave…

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas herido? ¡Por favor dime!" -dijo Gustave con preocupación-

"lo mate…." -susurro Howard-

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡lo mate…! ¡Ya mate a dos aves soy un asesino!" -dijo Howard llorando con más fuerza-

Gustave comprendía como se sentía Howard…

"no hijo no digas eso… solo te defendiste"

"snif… no me dejes" -dijo Howard apretando el abrazo- "no quiero snif… no quiero volverlo a hacer"

"tranquilo, no lo hare, debemos irnos…" -dijo Gustave antes de levantar a Howard y salir de la habitación-

Mientras…

"¿Qué haces?" -dijo Hewlett viendo que Xavier apuntaba hacia a el-

"¡Hijo por favor no lo hagas!" -dijo Catherine-

"¡NO LE HABLES! ¡Hazlo! ¡Y déjame atravesar la cabeza de esta impostora!" -grito Jade-

El arco tenía una pequeña pantalla cerca del mango, donde se podía seleccionar el objetivo en caso de no tener los lentes, el objetivo era Jade.

"agáchate…" -susurro Xavier a Hewlett-

Hewlett se agacho instintivamente, Xavier soltó la cuerda y la flecha salió disparada sobre la cabeza de Hewlett.

La flecha hizo una curva, y justo antes de golpear la pared, logro cambiar completamente la dirección, la flecha termino impactando en la garganta de Jade…

Jade se puso un ala en el cuello, soltó el arma, y miro un momento a Xavier antes de desfallecer y caer al suelo…

Catherine corrió a abrazar a Xavier…

"¡qué bueno que no lo hiciste!"

"ni loco… solo te digo mamá a ti" -dijo Xavier regresando el abrazo- "lo siento si te asuste Hewlett"

"n... no pasa nada" -dijo Hewlett que obviamente se había asustado-

Los tres salieron de la habitación, y regresaron con Blu, Perla y sus hijos, también estaba Gustave y Howard…

"¡siguen viniendo!" -dijo Tiago-

Hubo un momento en el que le techo se levantó, y aparecieron muchos agentes de SWAT…

"¡ALTO!" -grito el líder-

Los agentes mostraron sus identificaciones, y los soldados comenzaron a disparar hacia las aves, algunas se rindieron, pero la mayoría murió por las balas humanas… **(Seria como si te dispararan una bala del tamaño de una botella de 2 litros XD)**

"¡ahí están los sujetos!" -dijo un soldado señalando a las dos familias-

"¡Gracias a Dios que termino!" -dijo Blu-

Había un helicóptero de carga exclusivamente para llevarse a todos los agentes, Blu, Perla, Catherine, Gustave y sus hijos fueron en un gran helicóptero, lleno de equipo…

"¡Buen trabajo Hewlett! ¡Te dije que ibas a regresar!" -dijo el soldado que era pareja de Hewlett- "¿Dónde quedo tu hermano?"

Hewlett, no sabía dónde estaba Packard, aunque estaba bastante indignado con él, aun quería a su hermano…

Hewlett, tomo una libreta y escribió la frase "no lo sé"

"Tal vez… huyo…" -dijo el humano-

Howard empezaba a sentir mucha culpa….

Hewlett se acercó a Gustave y Howard…

"us… ustedes fueron con el… ¿no saben que paso?" -pregunto Hewlett con timidez-

Howard se puso pálido…

"este…. "-dijo Gustave intentando explicar-

"perdón…." -sollozo Howard rompiendo a llorar- "¡tenía miedo lo siento!"

"¿de qué hablas?" -dijo Hewlett comenzando a preocuparse-

Gustave solo se quedó callado…

"yo… yo…. Yo lo mate" -sollozo Howard- "iba a matarme y… no sabía que hacer por favor perdóname…"

Hewlett se impactó por la noticia, solo dejo caer una lágrima de su ojo derecho y se sentó…

"lo siento snif… perdóname…" -dijo Howard-

Hewlett, sentía tristeza, pero sabía que no había otra opción, Packard era un traidor…

"un hermano mío no habría intentado matar un niño" -dijo Hewlett, dando a entender que no estaba enojado con Howard-

Howard solo sonrió ligeramente…

Dejaron a las familias en la mansión de Gustave…

Howard corrió a darse un baño para quitarse la sangre…

Todos los demás se tiraron rendidos en el sillón.

"ay mamá que gusto me da regresar" -dijo Carla-

"estábamos muy preocupados…" -dijo Perla-

"ahora… ¿Por qué demonios hicieron algo tan tonto?" -dijo Blu-

"¡no debieron arriesgarse tanto!" -agrego Catherine-

Siguieron regañando a sus hijos un buen rato…

Cuando Howard regreso de bañarse, sus padres lo miraron acusadoramente…

"¡Howard! ¿Es cierto que tú los llevaste?" -dijo Gustave-

"Yo…. Es que… ¡oh claro! Deje tus cosas en la mesa del laboratorio" -dijo Howard intentando evitar la respuesta-

"Howie…."

"está bien… si fue mi idea, tam…. También fui yo el que los encerró en la cámara de pruebas"

"¿Por qué no dejaste que fuéramos nosotros?" -agrego Catherine-

"es que… me asuste porque no hacían nada y… no lo pensé muy bien…" -dijo Howard acomodándose los lentes con nerviosismo- "es que… me preocupe por mi hermano y Carla…. ¿estoy castigado?"

-suspiro- "solo porque todo salió bien… no estas castigado" -dijo Gustave-

"¿entonces yo tampoco no?" -dijo Carla mirando a Blu con emoción-

"los motivos de tu castigo son totalmente ajenos a lo que nos pasó hoy" -dijo Blu- "tú sigues castigada"

"¡ay papá!" -dijo Carla-

"oh y casi se me olvida… cuando lleguemos tienes que explicarme que tiene el sobre que está debajo de tu cama" -dijo Perla-

"es… ¡azúcar glas!" -dijo Carla nerviosamente-

"de todas formas voy a…. ¿sabes? No lo revisare, confió en tu palabra" -dijo Perla cariñosamente-

P.C "Ufff eso estuvo cerca, nota mental… hay que deshacerse de la droga"

"nuestro record de cinco años sin estar cerca de morir, vuelve a cero" -dijo Bia-

"jeje… es que es una vida muy agitada" -dijo Tiago bromeando-

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Y ese fue el último capítulo de este Fic…**

**Sé que fue un final bastante chaqueto (malo) se supone que los finales trágicos eran los finales buenos, este solo es para abrir paso a la siguiente trilogía…**

**No sé si vaya a haber un capítulo de curiosidades, es de que las piense un rato…**

**Tendrán que esperar a que vea Rio 2 para que continúe esta historia….**

**OJO, no dije que no vaya a hacer nada, como dije en mi biografía, pensé que podría hacer One-shots en lo que sale Rio 2.**

**También podría como dije arriba, extender un poquito el tercer final…**

**(Perdón si me extiendo mucho con esto, pero me interesa mucho su opinión sobre lo siguiente y tengo que explicarlo bien)**

**Fui casi obligado a ver un capítulo la rosa de Guadalupe *escalofrió* no pregunten las circunstancias, luego se las platico XD. (Por si no saben, la rosa de Guadalupe es una novela barata muy mala famosa aquí en México) ¿Qué tiene esto de importante? Que me dio algunas ideas y pensé en varias cosas…**

**Como que las escuelas públicas no son tan culeras como las pintan… y que los niños tampoco son así, en mi escuela si le dices "tarado" a alguien en clase frente a un maestro te andan suspendiendo, y en la novela los profes se esperan a que terminen de mentarle la madre, y si le das un empujón te andan expulsando, mientras que en cierta novela si están pateándolo en el piso le dicen "ay no lo trates así"**

**Papa: "¡vas en cole privado! ¿Tú qué sabes pinche fresa*?"**

**Yo: ¡tengo una puta beca!**

**(Mis ex compañeros de la primaria si me han llegado a decir cosas así XD)**

**Esto me dio una idea, en un universo donde todo es igual al nuestro, pero en lugar de humanos hay aves, y los personajes son estudiantes…**

**Blu es el niñito de mamá, que se la pasa estudiando y nunca sale de su casa más que para ir a la escuela…**

**Perla es la vaga que se salta clases y reprueba todo, va a fiestas, se droga (está en el oyó XD)**

**Gustave es el nerd rico que tachan de fresa* y molestan a cada rato por eso…**

**Catherine es la chica nerd que nadie quiere porque hay cada chisme sobre ella…**

**Andrea esta un grado debajo de Perla y es muy inocente.**

**Arturo esta un grado arriba de Perla y cree que Perla está tirando su vida al caño.**

**Pepillo y Hyron son los chacas* que se la pasan jodiendo a los de grados menores…**

**Rafael es el profe de civismo o moral que es muy sabio (me caga civismo XD)**

**Eva es la profesora de esa materia difícil, y es una bruja**

**Nico y Pedro son profesores de unas materias regaladas y son muy reventados.**

**Roberto (si lo voy a meter) es el tipo súper mega guapo y atlético, pero es un verdadero imbécil **

**Ahora van los padres de todos, obviamente no están muertos en este universo…**

**Iván y Bianca son los papás sobreprotectores que cuando hace frio no dejan que Blu respire fuerte XD**

**Eduardo y Marisa son una pareja disfuncional y despreocupada, con problemas económicos etc…**

**Bernard e Isabel son padres millonarios que intentan verse discretos, pero nunca lo logran, son comprensivos con Gustave y lo apoyan de formas exorbitantes aprovechando el dinero…**

**(Padres de Catherine, nombres próximamente) son estrictos con el estudio, pero finalmente cariñosos.**

**(Padres de Roberto, igual que arriba) creen que su hijo es la puta maravilla y se inundan en la soberbia**

**Papa: "¡tú mismo dijiste que eras soberbio!"**

**Yo: si soy soberbio lo admito…. Pero acepto que mi habilidad deportiva es la de una piedra (excepto en la natación y el béisbol XD) ¡PERO DAME HERRAMIENTAS Y ENCUENTRO AL FORMA DE MATAR A UN ELEFANTE CON LAS PIEZAS DE UNA LAVADORA! (¿ven como si soy? XD)**

**Esos son los personajes, sería como en la película, la lucha de Blu por conquistar a Perla, y los problemas adyacentes que siempre trae la escuela…**

**No se espanten por lo de la rosa de Guadalupe, nada que ver solo me dio una idea ver una historia escolar XD…**

**Ahora otra cosa opcional que podría llevar esta historia, que podría convertirse en una versión de la película.**

**Todos sabemos que en este mundo hay todo tipo de gente, por lo que Blu y Perla podrían ser secuestrados por distintos motivos (prostitución, extorción, sacarles los órganos, por diversión… este mundo esta jodido XD)**

**Esto es opcional en la historia… claro si es que les gusta la historia en si XD…**

**En serio apreciaría mucho que me dieran su opinión sobre TODOS los puntos… si, es mi decisión lo que subo o no, pero de todas formas los que lo leen son ustedes, así que me gusta más cuando, valga la redundancia, a ustedes les gusta….**

**Ah y mi nombre real es…. (Les daré el nombre que me gusta y el apellido que me gusta XD)**

**Me llamo Gustavo Barrera... NO Gustave no se llama así por ser mi tocayo en francés XD, se llama así por el ingeniero, de hecho, iba a ponerle el nombre de otro ingeniero ruso con un nombre raro… (Bueno si influyo un poco que se llamara como yo XD)**

**Dato curioso: Gustavo es de origen Alemán (germánico) y Barrera de España… (No tengo ningún parentesco alemán pero así es XD) **

**Glosario de lenguaje Mexicano XD**

**Chaca: muy común que no estudien ni trabajen, se drogan, los más avanzados hasta roban, **

**Suelen hablar de forma muy peculiar y corriente… claro también hay chacas "Light" que son**

**Personas nada peligrosas, pero si algo corrientes y mal educadas…**

**Fresa: OJO, no es necesario tener mucho dinero para ser fresa, por eso por lo general a la gente **

**Que tiene dinero pero no es fresa la estereotipan, son presumidos y soberbios…**

**Papa: ¡como tú!**

**Yo: ¡QUE NO SOY FRESA NI MUCHO MENOS RICO COÑO! *disparo***

**Son personas bastante molestas cuando se lo proponen….**

**En serio por favor díganme si les agrada la idea….**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	16. Los amo… (Extra)

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es un capitulo "extra" del final número 3.**

**¿Por qué? Porque creo que se le puede añadir más historia a este final.**

**Nota: esto sucede un rato antes de que Gustave saliera de Altilia.**

**Nota 2: aquí demostrare lo nauseabundo y perverso que puedo ser…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**Los amo… (Extra)**

"¿no crees que Carla ya tardo demasiado?" -pregunto Perla-

"de seguro solo quiere evitar el castigo" -dijo Blu sin preocuparse-

De repente, el teléfono de Blu sonó, mostrando el contacto de la mansión de Gustave.

"¿hola? ¿Gus?" -dijo Blu al contestar-

"hola papá" -contesto Carla-

"oh Hola hija" -dijo Blu- "¿todo está bien? ¿Cómo esta Gus?"

Mientras, en la ya muy destruida Altilia…

Gustave estaba en una casa con las luces apagadas, por la ventana podía verse el apocalipsis que estaba aconteciendo, estaba frente a un nido con tres huevos, y detrás de el estaban dos guacamayos rojos, una hembra y un macho muertos en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre que se mezclaba con el color de sus plumas.

"Todo está bien papá" -contesto Gustave por el teléfono de sus lentes, Charles se encargaba de distorsionar su voz para que pareciera la de Carla- "solo que Gus nos pidió que nos quedáramos con el esta noche, se siente muy solo"

"¿aceptaste por él? ¿o para evadir el castigo?" -pregunto Blu-

"para nada…" -dijo Gustave, mientras tomaba un huevo con la garra y lo examinaba con la mirada- "bueno… claro si me das permiso"

"está bien, pero iremos temprano por ti mañana" -contesto Blu-

"esta bien… te quiero…" -termino Gustave antes de colgar-

En Rio…

"creo que si le afecto un poco a Carla todo esto" -dijo Blu-

"a todos, pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?" -dijo Perla-

"me dijo…. Me dijo te quiero" -contesto Blu sonriendo-

Perla le devolvió la sonrisa.

En Altilia…

Gustave, observo el huevo un momento más, antes de cerrar la garra con fuerza, quebrando la cascara, incluso se escuchó como los huesos del ya muy desarrollado polluelo que yacía dentro, se rompían junto con la cascara.

Gustave no cambiaba su expresión seria, como si no le importara la atrocidad que acababa de cometer, soltó el huevo e hizo lo mismo con el siguiente, derramando los líquidos del huevo combinados con la sangre del no nato polluelo, Gustave incluso clavo un poco las garras para terminar de destruirlo.

Arrojo los restos de las pobres criaturas a un lado del nido, acerco la garra al tercer y último huevo, pero algo lo detuvo.

El huevo comenzó a agitarse, luego un pico grisáceo se asomó y rompió la cascara, dejando ver un tierno polluelo de plumas rojas...

Gustave no se movió, el polluelo lo miro confundido un momento, luego se acercó torpemente y comenzó a juguetear inocente y alegremente con la garra de Gustave.

Gustave lo tomo suavemente de la cabeza con su garra y lo levanto a la altura de su cara, al polluelo le parecía divertido.

Gustave lo miro unos momentos, luego, sin hacer expresión alguna, sin sentir culpa o piedad, comenzó a aplastar el blando cráneo del polluelo.

Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de llorar o hacer una expresión de dolor, se escuchó un horrible crujido, la cabeza del pequeño se deformo y comenzó a salir sangre de su pico y nariz, se convulsiono un poco, lo que significaba que seguía vivo…

Gustave, lo dejo caer en el nido, donde siguió convulsionándose un poco, Gustave desenfundo su pistola, apunto rápidamente y disparo a la ya muy dañada cabeza del pequeño, que prácticamente se deshizo, derramando sesos junto con trozos de carne y sangre.

A Gustave le era indiferente haber asesinado de manera horrible tres polluelos y sus padres, uno pensaría que eso es atroz, lo atroz era que no solo había una calle en Altilia, no solo una familia.

Gustave salio de la casa después de incendiarla, quedaban relativamente pocas aves para una ciudad del calibre de Altilia, todos los edificios estaban consumiéndose por las brasas y las calles estaban inundadas de sangre y cuerpos descuartizados.

Un guacamayo amarillo corria con pánico por las calles, y paso frente a Gustave, grave error…

Gustave, lo intercepto y lo tomo del cuello mirándolo a los ojos con su fría expresión y mirada.

"¡NO NO NO ME MATES TE LO RUEGO!" -sollozo el guacamayo mientras lloraba por su vida-

Gustave, no dijo nada, saco su espada y sin importarle las suplicas del guacamayo, atravesó su vientre a todo el largo de su espada.

"AAAAAHHHH" -grito el guacamayo por el dolor-

Gustave lo tiro al suelo, el guacamayo quedo de rodillas, viendo con terror como brotaba sangre de su cuerpo.

Miro un momento hacia los ojos de su verdugo, con una mirada que suplicaba piedad.

Gustave, hizo un movimiento rápido, el cuerpo del guacamayo cayo de lado y su cabeza rodo dejando un camino de sangre, mientras su cuerpo arrojaba está a chorros.

P.G "tuve piedad…"

Gustave siguió caminando por esa ya casi vacía calle.

Saco su escopeta, y disparo sin piedad a cualquiera que encontrara, disparo a una joven guacamaya verde en las patas, casi arrancándoselas, dejándola llorando y gritando en el suelo mientras moría desangrada lenta y dolorosamente, también un águila, a la que disparo en el pecho, tirándola de espaldas, muriendo ahogada con su propia sangre mientras sentía como el aire y la vida se le escapaban del cuerpo…

Estos son solo unos ejemplos de lo que le paso a toda la alguna vez prospera ciudad de Altilia.

Gustave siguió hasta recorrer todas y cada una de las calles, asesinando a casi toda la población con sus propias alas y garras.

**(Aquí continua donde lo dejamos)**

Gustave, se encontraba parado en las afueras de la ciudad… viendo la ciudad en llamas, y a las pocas aves que sobrevivieron, que estaban corriendo, gritando y llorando de terror en las calles…

Gustave, volteo y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la ciudad, las plumas amarillas de Gustave, se habían tornado rojas por la sangre de sus víctimas…

Hizo un gesto con el ala, que apareció el holograma del mapa de la zona, Gustave trazo un rectángulo alrededor de la ciudad, hizo como si hiciera una bola con el holograma y lo lanzo hacia atrás por encima de su hombro… sin voltear…

Una serie de estruendos comenzaron a escucharse, había ordenado un ataque orbital sobre toda la ciudad…

Gustave siguió caminando, detrás de él, la ciudad prácticamente en ruinas, con explosiones e incendios por doquier…

Se escuchaban gritos desgarradores… gente lamentando a una madre…. Un hermano… un hijo… o simplemente llorando antes de morir…

Gustave, escuchando esto… hizo algo que hace días no hacía, Gustave, se detuvo y volteo un momento a la ciudad, su mirada, ya no solo era fría… sus ojos eran iluminados por las llamas, como si tuviera una fogata dentro de los ojos, unos ojos llenos de maldad…

Gustave, cambio su expresión de angustia y articulo una sonrisa, con una expresión de satisfacción…

P.G "y…. ¿Dónde es el siguiente?"

Gustave había encontrado algo con lo que ahogar su dolor, encontró la forma de demostrarle al mundo un dolor tan inimaginable como el que sentía…

Su satisfacción por su obra fue grande, pero volvió a tener una expresión seria y fría.

Gustave regreso a su mansión, era de madrugada y estaba a punto de amanecer.

Carla estaba llorando en el suelo, tenía la pata encadenada a una mesa de metal, pero no era necesario, ya que estaba muy lastimada y herida.

Gustave se acercó, Carla no se aterro solo por el hecho de ser el, sino por el hecho de que sus alas y su túnica estaban empapadas de sangre.

Gustave la tomo del cuello sin decir nada, lo que hizo que se aterrara y llorara a un más…

"¡no me lastimes! ¡Por favor!" -suplico Carla con lágrimas en los ojos y el pico ensangrentado por la paliza recibida hace unas horas-

Gustave no dijo nada y la azoto de espaldas de forma muy agresiva en la mesa de metal, luego tomo una pistola de clavos industrial, extendió el ala derecha de Carla hacia un lado de la mesa y puso la punta de la pistola sobre esta.

"¡NO NO TE LO SUPLICO NO AAAAHHHH" -grito Carla al sentir como un clavo atravesaba su ala y la dejaba clavada a la mesa-

Gustave no decía nada, no demostraba placer al torturar a Carla, pero tampoco demostraba incomodidad con lo que hacía.

Carla miraba aterrada como sangre de su ala se escurría por el borde de la mesa, pero sintió como Gustave se preparaba para hacer lo mismo con su otra ala.

No suplico, solo apretó el pico esperando el horrible dolor…

"AAAAHHHHH" -volvió a gritar Carla, llorando cada vez con más fuerza-

Carla comenzó a patalear, que era la única resistencia que podía hacer sin lastimarse más.

Gustave le hizo una especie de indirecta para que se quedara quieta, después de ver que no lo hacía, acerco la pistola de clavos a sus patas.

Carla, noto esto y por miedo al dolor se quedó quieta.

Gustave, soltó la pistola de clavos y solo ato las patas de Carla.

Dejo a Carla llorando y sangrando en la mesa unos minutos, luego regreso con una especie de base, que sostenía una de las baterías que usaba en sus armas.

Gustave puso esta base, de forma que la batería quedara colgando justo arriba de la boca de Carla, también trajo una especie de aro, que introdujo en la boca de Carla, de forma que quedara abierta…

Carla solo sollozaba por el terror mientras balbuceaba, ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacían esas baterías si tocaban la piel.

Alguien toco el timbre…

Gustave volteo rápidamente y se escondió en alguna parte…

Charles abrió la puerta, ahí estaban Blu, Perla, Tiago y Bia.

"esto está un poco descuidado" -dijo Perla, mirando que había un poco de desastre en la sala-

"si y alguien derramo alg…" -dijo Blu, pero se aterro al notar que lo que había pesado era un líquido espeso y rojo, que goteaba del techo-

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron el cadáver de Rafael colgando del cuello, sintieron un escalofrió y una tristeza terrible, pero luego fue más la preocupación al pensar en Carla y Gustave, de los cuales no sabían cual había sido el destino.

"oh mierda… quédense atrás de mi…" -dijo Blu, intentando darle valor a su familia-

P.B "por favor que no les haya pasado nada malo…"

Caminaron hasta el laboratorio, lo que vieron a unos metros de la puerta fue desgarrador, su hija muy lastimada llorando sobre una mesa de metal con un artefacto raro en la boca sobre la cabeza y con las alas sangrando…

"¡HIJA!" -Perla fue la primera en hacer un desgarrador grito de preocupación-

Se acercaron a Carla, Perla más rápidamente que los demás, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, sintió como alguien le daba una fuerte patada en el estómago, sacándole el aire y haciendo que se deslizara por el suelo hasta regresar con su familia…

Blu ayudo a Perla a levantarse, estaba muy adolorida, pero era más el dolor de ver a su hija en ese estado.

Se quedaron quietos un momento, preguntándose qué es lo que había lanzado a Perla.

No paso ni un minuto, Gustave desactivo su camuflaje, vieron sus alas y su túnica empapadas en sangre, no tenía la capucha puesta por lo que podían ver su mirada fría pero a la vez llena de maldad…

"¿G… Gustave?" -pregunto Blu, no sabía que pensar en ese momento- "¿Q…. Quien hizo esto? ¿Quién los ataco?"

Blu no quería aceptar una obvia realidad.

"nadie…" -dijo Gustave con su voz fría-

"¡porque lo hiciste!" -grito Perla comenzando a llorar-

Bia y Tiago estaban petrificados…

"es… un experimento" -dijo Gustave-

Ninguno se atrevía atacarlo, su imagen en ese momento no daba muchas ilusiones de una oportunidad.

"creo que encontré algo que… que me hace olvidar el sufrimiento, el dolor tan grande que tengo en mi corazón…" -dijo Gustave, por un momento cambiando su tono frio-

"y… ¿y qué es?" -pregunto Bia, incrédulamente de que esa pregunta sería de las peores que pudo hacer en su vida-

"buena pregunta" -dijo Gustave volviendo a su frialdad-

Gustave se acercó un poco a la base que sostenía la batería, movió una pequeña pieza, y la batería cayo directo a la garganta de de Carla.

Carla vio como ese pequeño invento que tantas aplicaciones útiles para la humanidad, ahora era usado para acabar con su vida…

P.C "al menos será rápido…"

Se escuchó un sonido eléctrico y una especie de estallido, Gustave cerró los ojos un momento por la sangre que salpico en su rostro, la cual recibió indiferentemente.

La cabeza de Carla estaba destrozada, se podía ver su garganta y su lengua, era como si le hubieran arrancado la cabeza a partir de la mandíbula superior.

Tiago y Bia estaban abrazados con los ojos cerrados, Blu y Perla vieron la horrible escena, sintiendo un profundo dolor y sufrimiento, Perla se tapó el pico mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio, no podía articular ni siquiera un grito…

Con Blu no era muy distinto, tenía una expresión de profundo dolor al ver morir a su hija de forma tan horrible.

Gustave, vio el dolor de esa familia, vio el sufrimiento que sentían, y su experimento dio pruebas concluyentes, Gustave volvió a sonreír ligeramente con satisfacción.

"¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!" -grito Tiago, inundado por la furia-

Tiago soltó a Bia y corrió hacia Gustave, intentando golpearlo.

Gustave, bloqueo el ataque, azoto su cabeza contra la mesa, dejándolo muy aturdido, luego clavo ambas navajas en su vientre…

"¡TIAGO!" -grito Blu-

Gustave, levanto a Tiago con las navajas, haciendo que sintiera un inmenso dolor, Tiago escupió sangre, después Gustave lo lanzo hacia adelante, cayendo de espaldas con una expresión de terror mientras intentaba cubrir sus profundas heridas, que habían desgarrado sus órganos y carne.

Tiago sentía el líquido caliente saliendo de su cuerpo, sentía como la vida se escapaba.

Bia, Blu y Perla estaban estupefactos, inundados con el dolor y la angustia…

Gustave dio unos pasos hacia adelante, y sin mirar hacia Tiago, desenfundo su pistola y disparo en su pecho…

Tiago no murió, sintió el disparo atravesando su carne y dañando cada vez más su cuerpo.

Gustave se dio cuenta de esto, así que igual, sin mirar ni cambiar su frialdad, descargo el cargador en el pecho de Tiago.

El cuerpo de Tiago estaba destrozado, las balas habían roto los huesos de su pecho, incluso atravesando hasta su columna, dañando sus pulmones, corazón y quitándole la movilidad al destrozarle la espina.

Tiago finalmente murió, sobre un charco de su propia sangre…

Gustave volvió a sonreír ligeramente al ver como Blu y Perla sufrían por la muerte de sus hijos.

"tuve piedad" -dijo Gustave-

No se movían no porque no quisieran defender a sus hijos, sino porque sabían que Gustave estaba dispuesto y era capaz de asesinarlos sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Perla, llévatela, lejos…" -susurro Blu-

"¿q… snif que?" -dijo Perla-

"¡AHORA!" -grito Blu, intentando olvidar el dolor-

P.B "me matara, pero bastara para que huyan…"

El Plan de Blu era distraer a Gustave el suficiente tiempo como para que Perla junto con su única hija escapara y pudieran ir a un lugar seguro, aunque eso le costara la vida.

Perla, inconscientemente hizo caso y se voló junto con Bia a la puerta de la mansión.

Gustave noto esto.

"¡CHARLES CIERRA TODO!" -grito-

Blu, tomo una placa metálica que estaba en una mesa cercana y corrió hacia Gustave.

Gustave se dio cuenta y saco sus navajas para hacerle lo mismo que a Tiago.

Blu golpeo a Gustave, sus navajas chocaron con el metal por lo que se desviaron, Blu avanzo hasta darle un golpe a Gustave en la espalda con la mesa.

Gustave vio a Blu con su expresión seria, luego miro como se alejaban Perla y Bia.

Gustave, le dio un cabezazo a Blu que lo hizo hacia atrás, luego lo tomo del cuello y lo pateo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que volara hacia una mesa cercana, rodara sobre ella y cayera casi inconsciente del otro lado.

Gustave, voló hacia Perla y Bia.

"¡está cerrada!" -dijo Perla, que intentaba tener esperanzas de volver a ver a Blu-

"¡Cuidado!" -grito Bia-

Perla miro hacia Gustave que se acercaba vertiginosamente en el aire, así que empujo a Bia y se puso en el camino de Gustave.

Gustave cayó sobre Perla, y la estampo contra la pared tomándola del cuello, sin cambiar su expresión.

Perla comenzaba a llorar por el terror.

"¡HEY DEJALA!" -grito Bia, mientras se armaba de valor para defender a su madre-

Gustave volteo rápidamente, arrojo a Perla con fuerza a un lado, la cual cayó de espaldas al suelo muy aturdida.

Gustave, golpeo con mucha fuerza a Bia en el rostro, haciendo que volteara hacia su derecha, Gustave saco su navaja izquierda y la calvo de frente en la garganta de Bia, atravesando su cuello por completo.

Bia no pudo gritar, solo pudo hacer unos ruidos de ahogamiento mientras se asfixiaba con su propia sangre.

"mírame a los ojos" -dijo Gustave-

Bia por obvias razones no podía girar la cabeza.

"¡QUE ME MIRES!"

Gustave, giro la cabeza de Bia, sin mover su ala, por lo que le hizo una herida enorme en el cuello, casi cortándole la cabeza.

La sangre broto a chorros, lanzándola lejos y en el cuerpo de Gustave, Bia lo miraba con una expresión de miedo y sufrimiento.

Gustave, la dejo caer de espaldas, donde murió desangrada en pocos segundos.

Perla había visto en primera fila como su última hija había sido asesinada frente a sus ojos, no podía hacer nada, por el miedo y el dolor…

Gustave volteo y se acercó a Perla.

Perla comenzó a arrastrarse de espaldas, intentando huir de Gustave.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Gustave saco su espada y salto para soltar un ataque mortal sobre Perla.

Perla se resignó a su muerte, y aparto la cara apretando los ojos.

Pero no fue así, Blu tomo la pata de Gustave en medio aire, haciendo que soltara su espada y cayera dándose un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

Blu, giro a Gustave, se posó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con mucha furia…

"¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI ESPOSA!"

Blu estaba golpeando a Gustave en el rostro con fuerza, aunque sentía que algo estaba mal, era demasiado fácil.

Gustave comenzó a sangrar del pico, se incorporó y pateo a Blu en el estómago.

Blu dio unos pasos atrás para reincorporarse, se puso en posición ofensiva frente a Gustave.

Gustave, se levantó y corrió hacia Blu.

Gustave tacleo a Blu hasta estamparlo en la barra del comedor, saco su navaja para acabar con su vida…

Escucho a alguien correr detrás de el, era Perla que estaba a punto de atacarlo con su propia espada.

Gustave giro, pateo a Perla en el estómago, dejo a Blu un momento y se preparó para atacar a Perla.

Blu, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, comenzó a ahorcarlo con las alas.

Gustave puso sus alas en las de Blu, para evitar que lo asfixiara, Perla se recuperó e intento acertar una estocada en el estómago de Gustave.

Gustave, tomo a Blu y lo lanzo hacia Perla, esta quito la espada rápidamente para no dañar a Blu, pero ambos chocaron dándose un muy fuerte golpe.

Perla término un poco más lejos que Blu, pero Gustave comenzó a acercarse a Perla.

Gustave tomo a Perla del cuello y se posó sobre ella, Perla estaba aterrada.

Gustave no lo pensó y clavo su navaja en el vientre de Perla.

"AAAAAHHHH" -grito Perla por el dolor mientras comenzaba a llorar-

Gustave, volvió a sonreír, disfrutando el sufrimiento de Perla, movió su navaja a lo ancho del vientre de Perla, haciéndole una enorme herida, dejando ver sus intestinos y órganos.

Gustave, introdujo toda su garra en la abertura, tocando sus intestinos, pasando por su hígado y casi llegando a su corazón, podía sentir el calor y las palpitaciones de su cuerpo…

Era un baño de sangre, Gustave se saciaba mientras Perla gritaba y lloraba por el insoportable sufrimiento.

Blu estaba casi inconsciente, cuando se percato era demasiado tarde.

Gustave, levanto su ala derecha, saco su navaja y se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia a Perla.

"estoy teniendo piedad" -dijo Gustave fríamente, mirando los aterrados ojos de Perla-

Blu, hizo un último esfuerzo por levantarse, tomo la espada de Gustave y si pensarlo, corto de tajo lo que sería su "mano" derecha que tenía levantada sobre Perla.

"AAAHHHH" -grito Gustave por el dolor mientras miraba como su ala sacaba chorros de sangre-

Blu, clavo la espada en la espalda de Gustave, atravesándolo por el pecho.

Gustave solo vio la Katana con su hoja resplandeciente atravesando su pecho, sintió como su sangre hervía y su carne se quemaba por la espada.

Blu saco la espada después de unos segundos, Gustave cayo hacia su izquierda con los ojos abiertos y una mirada fría, pero sin vida, había muerto.

Blu, soltó la espada y miro al destrozado cuerpo de su amada, que incluso tenia parte de los intestinos fuera del cuerpo, sobre un charco de sangre…

Perla tenía el pico entre abierto, las pupilas dilatadas, y sus plumas ensangrentadas no tenían el brillo natural que tenían en vida, tampoco sus hermosos ojos azules tenían esa alegría y amor por la libertad que siempre expresaban.

Blu, se acercó llorando, con un enorme sufrimiento, se arrodillo junto a la cabeza de Perla, cerró sus ojos y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente.

Miro un momento a Gustave, dudo un poco, pero de todas formas cerro sus ojos también…

Blu se sentó en el suelo cerca de ambos cadáveres, llorando y tapándose el rostro con las alas.

Se sentía terrible por haber asesinado a su mejor amigo, aunque haya hecho lo que hizo, sabía que era por el inmenso dolor que sentía, no porque en realidad fuera una mala ave, al menos no siempre lo fue…

Ahora Blu sentía de primera mano lo que Gustave sentía, todos sus seres queridos muertos, sus hijos, su esposa, sus mejores amigos…

P.B "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude morir yo en lugar de ellos? ¿Por qué un ave tonta como yo tenía que ser la única que viviera al final? Es mi culpa, tal vez no lo sea, pero yo siento culpa, culpa por dejar que sucediera, no quiero seguir viviendo con este sufrimiento, con el dolor de saber que no pude protegerlos…"

Blu, vio algo que lo inspiro a tomar una decisión muy delicada.

Miro al cinturón del cuerpo de Gustave, y vio su pistola enfundada, se levantó y se acercó, saco la pistola y la miro unos momentos, se la puso en la cien, y con una expresión de angustia dijo en voz baja…

"los amo…"

Blu, jalo el gatillo, una bala atravesó su cabeza de lado a lado, acabando con su vida…

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo extra!**

**No, no necesito un psicólogo XD, hay peores no me digan que no…**

**Díganme si les gusto este estilo loco asesino sangriento...**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


End file.
